Unas Vacaciones Inolvidables
by Elbronyshun
Summary: Todo comienza con un viaje con todo pagado, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Soarin y Shun. Cuando los 4 tocan territorio Colombiano, las locuras se desatan por montón. Shun y Soarin serán como mantequilla derretida, junto a dos bellezas como lo son Sunset y Rarity. El cuarteto solo busca diversión, pero varios obstáculos se presentarán en su camino. Otra historia, versión Equestria Girls.
1. Cap 1: La invitación

**Hola, amigos, después de tanto tiempo estoy de vuelta para seguirlos entreteniendo por medio de las letras. Pero antes, les tengo una buena noticia y una mala. La mala, es que la historia "Navidad Sangrienta" no se publicará porque no fue terminada. La buena, es que les tengo otra historia, una que comenzará a partir de hoy y que de seguro les sacará varias sonrisas. Volviendo a la historia que no será publicada, tal motivo, es porque no la pude continuar a partir de la mitad. Por extrañas razones que no quiero averiguar, no se me ocurrió absolutamente nada, en resumen, no será publicada. En fin, ahí los dejo con esta nueva historia titulada: "Unas Vacaciones Inolvidables".**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro. POR FAVOR trate de no reirse, ya que estas son situaciones en la que nadie debe estar.**

* * *

Era una mañana muy soleada en el instituto Canterlot High, todo transcurría con total normalidad. Todos y cada de los alumnos estaba muy emocionados, ya que era el último día de clases, además, solo faltaban unas horas para que ese ansiado sueño se hiciera realidad. Mientras tanto, solamente recorrían dicho lugar, conversando entre sí sobre temas al azar.

En las gradas se encontraban 5 chicas muy conocidas en Canterlot High, pero faltaba una, ¿donde estaba? Bueno, la verdad les extrañaba que la chica faltante aún no estuviese allí. Si le hubiera pasado algo, al menos le habría avisado a las demás. No, algo estaba pasando, algo muy raro, o eso era lo que pensaban ellas. Hasta que después de un rato, por fin se apareció Rarity. Parecía algo feliz, pero ¿desde cuando alguien llega feliz al lugar al que va a estudiar? Casi nunca, algo estaba pasando.

\- Chicas, chicas, jamás adivinarán lo que me pasó - aseguró Rarity llegando a las gradas.

\- Ay no, ¿pasó algo malo? - preguntó Fluttershy preocupada.

\- Para nada - respondió Rarity.

\- ¿Te sacaste la lotería? - preguntó Rainbow Dash.

\- Casi, pero no es eso - respondió Rarity.

\- ¿Al fin conseguiste novio? - preguntó Applejack.

\- No, tampoco - respondió Rarity un poco seria.

\- Oh, oh, ¿descubriste cuál será tu regalo para tu cumpleaños? - preguntó Pinkie Pie animadamente.

\- No - respondió Rarity aún mas seria que antes.

\- ¿Ganaste un viaje con todo incluido? - preguntó Sunset Shimmer inocentemente.

\- No... espera, si, eso. Me gané un viaje con todo incluido - respondió Rarity.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Que bien! ¡Un viaje! - exclamaron las demás.

\- Y bueno, pensé en invitarlas a todas - anunció Rarity.

\- Ah, lo siento, Rarity, me temo que no podré ir - se lamentó Applejack.

\- ¿Por que? - preguntó Rarity.

\- Es que las labores en casa nunca terminan, así que necesitarán que les eche una mano - respondió Applejack.

\- Claro, entiendo - dijo Rarity un poco desanimada - Pero, ¿las demás si podrán?.

Lamentablemente, todas tenían cosas que hacer, por lo cuál ninguna pudo aceptar la invitación. Y por si fuera poco, sonó el timbre como por arte de magia. En menos de 10 segundos ya todos se estaban dirigiendo a las aulas de clases, excepto una sola chica.

\- Bueno, si ayuda en algo, yo si puedo ir - dijo Sunset Shimmer en voz baja.

\- ¿Enserio? - preguntó Rarity con algo de animo.

\- Si, además estaría mal desperdiciar un viaje con todo incluido, ¿no crees? - dijo Sunset con algo de gracia.

\- Si. Pero creo que deberíamos invitar a alguien mas - murmuró Rarity.

\- ¿Pero a quien? No tenemos muchos amigos íntimos, excepto Shun y Soarin - recordó Sunset.

\- Entonces serán ellos dos - decidió Rarity - Aveces me cuesta creer que Shun llegó solo hace un par de semanas y ya parece que lo conociéramos de toda la vida.

\- ¿Pero querrán ir? - inquirió Sunset.

\- Sin duda - aseguró Rarity con una sonrisa.

Un par de horas después, ya todos se habían retirado del instituto, es decir, que ya habían iniciado sus vacaciones. Las chicas antes de despedirse decidieron dar un pequeño paseo. Luego de eso, Rarity y Sunset Shimmer se dirigieron a un apartamento lujoso, ubicado no muy lejos de Canterlot High. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tocaron la puerta, a lo cuál, les respondieron rápidamente.

\- _¡Esta abierto! _\- gritaron desde adentro.

Ya con el acceso permitido, las dos chicas entraron al lugar. Todo estaba organizado, tal y como si nadie viviera allí. Era extraño, todo estaba en silencio y nada ni nadie se movía. Y por si fuera poco, ya se estaban empezando a asustar. Cuando parecía que nada mas raro iba a pasar, se escucha una voz llamando su atención.

\- Por acá - indicaron Shun y Soarin al unísono acostados en unas sillas de extensión.

\- ¡AAAHHH! - gritaron Rarity y Sunset.

\- Pue'... ¿tan feos somos? - preguntó Soarin.

\- No es eso, es que nos asustaron hablando así - respondió Rarity.

\- Pue' déjame decílte, que no teníamos intensión de asustal a nadie - se defendió Shun.

\- ¿Y ahora por que hablan como si fueran de Puerto Rico? - preguntó Rarity.

\- Aióohh, por la flojera de pronucial algunas palabras - respondió Soarin.

\- Una mejor pregunta sería desde cuando están allí acostados - señaló Sunset.

Ante eso, Shun y Soarin se miran a los ojos y vuelven a mirar a las chicas para poder responder.

\- Hace una semana - respondieron Shun y Soarin.

\- Bueno, no importa. La razón por la que estamos aquí es para invitarlos a un viaje - informó Rarity.

Luego de escuchar eso, Shun y Soarin voltean la cabeza hacia otro lado, dejando de mirar a las chicas.

\- Es con todo incluido - agregó Sunset.

Después de eso, las vuelven a mirar.

\- Ah, se me había olvidado mencionar, que todo está pagado - anunció Rarity causando los chicos volviesen a girar la cabeza.

\- No es por ofender, pero creo que estando aquí no harían nada para divertirse - observó Sunset.

\- Por allá tampoco - dijeron Shun y Soarin volviendo a mirar a las chicas.

\- En fin, ¿aceptan o no? - preguntó Rarity.

\- ...mmm, deja pensal un poco - pidieron Shun y Soarin.

\- Esta bien - accedieron Rarity y Sunset.

Luego de eso, Rarity y Sunset se retiraron del lugar, dejando solos nuevamente a Shun y a Soarin. Quienes de la nada, comenzaron a conversar sobre el viaje, pero sin pararse del objeto en el cuál seguían acostados.

\- ¿Será que vamos? - preguntó Soarin.

\- No lo se, me da la impresión de que algo raro va a pasal allá - respondió Shun.

\- Ni siquiera sabes pa' donde es el viaje - recordó Soarin.

\- Tu menos - alegó Shun.

\- Es que me dan ganas de ir, pero presiento que algo anda raro - murmuró Soarin.

\- Yo también, es como que si nos vamos a encontrar a alguien que va a causar problemas - agregó Shun.

\- Aunque, ¿te imaginarias a Sunset o a Rarity en traje de baño? - preguntó Soarin de la nada.

\- Aveces, ¿pero a ti no que te gusta Rainbow? - respondió Shun haciendo otra pregunta.

\- Ssshhh, cállate que nadie sabe - respondió Soarin.

\- Como digas, casanova, pero una cosa si es segura - agregó Shun.

\- ¿Cuál? ¿Que te gusta Sunset? - preguntó Soarin.

\- Esa no, otra cosa - respondió Shun pero al darse cuenta de que Soarin no daba en el clavo decidió decirlo - Que sea a donde sea, algo loco va a pasar.

Unos segundos después, ambos se empiezan a mover de forma rara pero graciosa en las sillas de extensión. Tal cosa, era como su forma de pensar y decidir algo. Luego de esos movimientos al azar, tomaron la decisión.

\- ¿Le entramos? - preguntó Shun.

\- Si, vamos - respondió Soarin.

Y como por arte de magia, ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a buscar la salida del apartamento. Lo malo, es que se equivocaban mucho de puerta. Uno llegó al baño, otro llegó al cuarto y así sucesivamente, revisaron todo el lugar hasta que por fin encontraron la salida.

\- ¿Será que aceptarán? - preguntó Sunset.

\- Si, querida, de eso no tengo ninguna duda - respondió Rarity.

\- ¡Ay, pero que luz tan grande! - exclamó Soarin - Ah no, es el sol.

\- Caballito de mar, están aquí - señaló Shun un poco ciego por la luz.

\- Ya te dije que no me digas eso que me dijiste, porque sabes como me pongo cuando me dices eso que me acabas de decir - reprendió Soarin a un poste de luz.

\- Está mas loco que yo - murmuró Shun.

\- Y bien, chicos, ¿que decidieron? - preguntó Rarity.

\- Decidimos aceptar la invitación - respondió Shun - Pero, ¿para donde es el viaje?.

\- Cartagena, Colombia - respondió Rarity.

\- ¿Vamos en avión? - preguntó Soarin.

\- Ni modo que en carrito de supermercado - respondió Shun para molestar.

\- Algo me dice que este viaje no será tan aburrido como pensaba - le susurró Rarity a Sunset, causando que esta se riera en voz baja.

Horas después, Rarity, Soarin, Sunset y Shun se encontraban en el aeropuerto esperando su turno para abordar el avión que se dirigía hacia Colombia. Pero mientras tanto, hablaban sobre las cosas que iban a hacer, o eso es lo que pretendían.

\- Si, estoy diciendo que no eres capaz de subirte a un tren mientras esta andando - aseguró Shun.

\- Pues no estoy de acuerdo, porque si puedo. Pero tu... tu no puedes pasear semi-desnudo en un centro comercial - alegó Soarin.

\- ¿Enserio escuchas lo que dices? - preguntó Shun.

\- Aveces - respondió Soarin.

\- ¿Te imaginas todo lo que podemos hacer sabiendo que todo está pagado? - preguntó Rarity.

\- Si, muchas veces - respondió Sunset - Lo que si no me puedo imaginar es a esos dos en total tranquilidad.

\- Bueno, eso no será problema. Además, por algo viven juntos, se llevan bien - señaló Rarity.

\- No decías lo mismo cuando estabas en el trono - recordó Shun.

\- ¿Cuál es el trono? - preguntó Soarin.

\- El inodoro - respondió Shun.

\- Ah ya, claro, claro. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tu hables dormido - reprendió Soarin.

\- Ya te saliste del tema - avisó Shun.

\- ¿Hablábamos de Ponies? - preguntó Soarin.

\- ...No, no era de ponies - respondió Shun.

\- No quiero interrumpir, chicos, pero es nuestro turno de abordar el avión - anunció Rarity.

\- ¿A ese ataúd volador? Ni loco, amiga, vi muchas películas y no terminaban bien - se excusó Soarin.

\- Es solo un avión - señaló Shun.

**5 Minutos después...**

\- ¡NOOOO! ¡POLICÍA, ME SECUESTRAN! ¡UNA BLANCA, UNA AMARILLA Y UN NEGRO! - exclamó Soarin a mas no poder.

\- ¡Cállate! ¿¡Y desde cuando yo soy negro!? - preguntó Shun.

\- Desde hoy - respondió Soarin tranquilamente - ¡AUXILIO! ¡YO NO CONOZCO A ESTA GENTE! ¡ME LLEVAN OBLIGADO Y ARRASTRADO!.

\- Adelántense, yo me encargo de este asunto - aseguró Shun.

\- Esta bien - accedió Rarity.

\- ¿A ti que mosca te picó? - le preguntó Shun a Soarin.

\- Es que tuve una visión de que íbamos a explotar en el avión - respondió Soarin.

\- Calma, calma. Esas visiones suelen llegar cuando estas en un aeropuerto - mintió Shun.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Soarin.

\- No, y si no te que quieres perder este viaje, sube de una vez - ordenó Shun.

\- Ta' bueno - se rindió Soarin.

* * *

**Ok, amigos, este fue el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus lindos y sensuales reviews que me motivan para seguir. Solo para aclarar, el comportamiento de cada uno de los personajes fue alterado para poder encajar con la historia, es decir, que tuve que modificar un poco su forma de ser. Nahhh, mentira, esto es una comedia, obvio se tienen que comportar de una manera bastante inusual. Eso es todo, bye bye.**

**:-D**


	2. Cap 2: El viaje y la llegada

**Y Si, 2do capítulo seguido del primero, es que como casi es fin de año aquí en mi país, decidí regalarles un duo de capítulos. Me explico, dos capítulos en un día. Ok, ok, me voy a dejar de tanta palabrería y a comenzar con la historia que a mi me está gustando mas que ser escritor novato. Nahhh, mentira, ahí les va.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro. POR FAVOR trate de no reírse, ya que estas son situaciones en las que nadie debe estar.**

* * *

Varios minutos después, las dos chicas y los dos chicos ya estaban en el avión. Todo en total normalidad, cada quien en sus asientos, mirando por las ventanas, sin preocupaciones. Excepto en dos asientos, que tenían un poco de escándalo.

\- Tranquilízate ya - ordenó Shun.

\- Pero fue una visión, piensa, una visión - insistió Soarin.

\- Que visión ni que visión, eso fue tu imaginación, así de simple - aclaró Shun.

\- Shun, ¿cuantos dedos ves en mi mano derecha? - preguntó Soarin.

\- Tres - respondió Shun.

\- ¡¿Que?! - exclamó Soarin.

\- Tranquilo, te jugué una broma - confesó Shun - Soarin, mejor duermete. Esta gente creo que ya nos está mirando feo.

Y cuando ya nada parecía salir mal, se acerca un hombre alto al asiento de Shun.

\- Hermano, has que tu amigo se calle, ya tiene a to' el mundo ostina'o - señaló el hombre.

\- Mire, hermano, uste' callese. ¡Uste' tiene el diablo meti'o adentro, que Dios te reprenda en este mismo momento! - exclamó otro hombre.

\- ¿Como cuando que? - murmuró Shun.

\- Yo entiendo a ese muchacho, las visiones que se revelan en este aeropuerto, se vuelven realidad - aseguró una señora detrás de Shun.

\- Quieto todo el mundo, me van dando los celulares y todas sus cosas de valor, que esto es un atraco - dijo chico con una pistola en la mano.

\- ¡Ya basta! - exclamó Shun - ¡Ustedes dos, negros del demonio, se me sientan! ¡Señora, usted callese! ¡Y tu, ratero de cuarta, me bajas la pistola y te me bajas de este avión que ya bastante tengo con esta ancla que está al lado mio!.

\- ¡Oye! - se ofendió Soarin.

\- Bájame tu, haber si eres tan valiente - retó el vándalo.

\- Ah, ¿tu quieres que te baje? ¡¿Tu quieres que te baje?! - preguntó Shun sarcásticamente - Yo te voy a bajar.

Sin mentira alguna, Shun tomó al ladrón en cuestión de segundos y lo lanzó por una ventana.

\- ¡AAAHHH! - gritó de dolor el vándalo.

\- ¡Bien hecho que se te rompieran las piernas, pendejo! ¡ Y ojo, no quiero que nadie se me pare! ¡Tu, chófer, no me muevas el avión hasta que yo regrese! - ordenó Shun - Me voy a tomar un café.

\- Ehhh, si si, claro, como usted diga - obedeció el chófer totalmente nervioso.

Unos minutos después, Shun ya estaba de regreso en el avión. Esta vez, no hubo problemas de ningún tipo. La impresión que había causado Shun era tan grande, que Soarin estaba en total silencio. Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, todos estaban como Soarin, callados.

\- Oigan, se que lo que hice fue algo irresponsable, escandaloso, pero no es para que todos ustedes se queden helados como que si estuvieran viendo al diablo - aseguró Shun.

\- Entonces... ¿si podemos hablar? - preguntó una niña.

\- Claro que si - respondió Shun amablemente - Y por favor, no se pongan tan fríos conmigo, mejor actuen como que si fuera la primera vez que me ven.

\- ¿Me puedes decir de donde sacaste la valentía para lanzar a un ladrón por la ventana de un avión? - preguntó el hombre que se le había acercado anteriormente.

\- Callate la boca, negro, que tu iniciaste todo este kilombo - dijo Shun tranquilamente desde su asiento.

Horas mas tarde, ya estaban cerca de su destino. Todos en el avión se estaban preparando para bajar, excepto dos chicos que al parecer aún seguían dormidos. Rarity y Sunset al darse cuenta, deciden ir a despertarlos. Pero con lo que no contaban, era que Shun se estaba chupando el dedo y Soarin lo estaba abrazando. Tal escena causaba gracia, así que no pudieron aguantarse y comenzaron a reírse. Tales risas, fueron las que despertaron a Shun y a Soarin.

\- Epa, que fue, quitame el brazo de encima - ordenó Shun.

\- Pero déjame ser, tu tenías tu dedo pulgar en la boca - recordó Soarin.

\- No es cierto - negó Shun.

\- De hecho, Soarin dice la verdad - indicó Rarity.

\- ¿Ya llegamos al cielo? Estos ángeles tan lindos se parecen a Sunset y a Rarity, buena apariencia la que tomaron. Oigan, ¿me pueden decir como morí? - preguntó Shun aún con un poco de sueño.

\- Te agradezco el alago, pero no estas muerto - respondió Sunset - Solo les vinimos a avisar que ya falta poco para aterrizar.

\- Ahhhhh, eso, ya se me había olvidado - murmuró Shun.

Luego de unos minutos, todos habían bajado del avión. El cuarteto estaba mirando todo a su al rededor, había mucha gente en ese aeropuerto, parecía que una epidemia estaba atacando a todo el país y por eso todos estaban evacuando. Por suerte, no era nada de eso. Solo estaban yendo a lugares turísticos, cosas de trabajo o simplemente, visitar a sus familiares.

Varias horas después, ya estaban en un hotel lujoso, realmente lujoso y por supuesto, elegante pero no tanto. Como parte del viaje todo incluido, les dieron una sección VIP. Luego de que el empleado se fuera de tal sección, los cuatro comenzaron a recorrer todo el lugar. Después de eso, había llegado la hora de repartir los espacios por así decirlo.

Esa sección disponía de dos habitaciones, dos camas en cada una, dos baños una cocina, una sala de estar y un balcón. Era bastante parecido al apartamento de Shun y Soarin, solo que no tenían tantas camas. La verdad, era un buen lugar para estar de vacaciones.

\- Bueno, como no hay mucho que decir, entonces solamente me limitaré a decir que espero que disfruten estas vacaciones - anunció Rarity.

\- De hecho, Rarity, te queremos agradecer por esto, pero no sabemos con que - se lamentó Shun.

\- Ay, querido, no te preocupes por eso. Esto lo haría por mis amigos las veces que fueran necesarias - aseguró Rarity.

Mas tarde, Shun y Soarin estaban en el balcón, mirando el cielo. Aunque la verdad, el cielo no tenía nada de interesante, solo se estaban preguntando por que las chicas se tardaban tanto en salir. Habían acordado ir a conocer algunos lugares, a pesar de que era de noche, no les importaba ir a cualquier lugar que los entretuviera por un rato.

\- Prrrssss, esto me está matando de aburrimiento - se quejó Soarin.

\- Tu como crees que estoy, será mejor que te acostumbres porque algo me dice que esto se repetirá varias veces - murmuró Shun.

\- Ahhh, tienes razón. ¿Me traes agua? - pidió Soarin.

\- Esta bien - accedió Shun sin discutir.

Cuando el pelinegro se disponía a regresar al balcón, decide ir rápidamente a la habitación de las chicas. Pero luego se detiene de golpe al ver que la puerta de dicha habitación estaba medio abierta, muerto de la curiosidad, echa un vistazo.

\- ¡Ay, mamá! - exclamó Shun en voz baja pero con voz aguda.

Soarin aún seguía mirando el cielo, pero de repente decide mirar hacia atrás, solo para encontrarse con Shun que le estaba haciendo señas para que se acercara. El peliazúl sin mas remedio, se acerca sin hacer ruido alguno, ya que Shun sin perder tiempo le hizo señas de que se acercara en silencio.

\- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó Soarin.

\- Algo que no te querrás perder en toda tu vida - respondió Shun - Mete la vista para que te deleites.

Soarin sin hacer mas preguntas, observa a través de la puerta, solo para encontrarse a dos chicas sin nada puesto mas que su ropa íntima. En menos de 2 segundos, Soarin ya estaba tan sorprendido como Shun.

\- ¡Veeeerrrr, esto es un pedazo de paraíso! - exclamó Soarin en voz baja.

\- Y eso no es nada, hace rato no tenían nada puesto - recordó Shun.

\- Malvado, ¿por que no me avisaste antes? - preguntó Soarin.

\- Porque ver a dos princesas en esas fachas no tiene precio, además, no se ve todos los días - respondió Shun.

\- Dios, yo se que esto está mal, pero se debe admitir que esto es oro puro - dijo Soarin mirando al techo.

\- Mira, mira, mira, mira, aquí viene otra vez - avisó Shun.

Y en efecto, las dos chicas estaban sin ropa otra vez. Pero esta vez, no solo se sorprendieron, también se quedaron con la boca abierta. Luego de unos segundos, lamentablemente Rarity se había dado de cuenta de que la puerta estaba un poco abierta, así que fue a cerrarla. Los dos espías se fueron rápidamente con los vasos de agua hacia el balcón, pero aún seguían con la boca abierta.

\- Esto no lo debe saber nadie, muchos menos ellas - murmuró Soarin para luego volver a estar con la boca abierta.

\- Ajá - respondió Shun sin cerrar la boca.

Minutos mas tarde, salieron Rarity y Sunset vestidas deportivamente.

\- ¿Todavía no se han arreglado? - preguntó Rarity.

\- Estamos arreglados desde el año pasado - respondió Soarin exageradamente.

\- Ay no no no no no, vayan a ponerse otra cosa y no salgan hasta estar bien vestidos - ordenó Rarity.

Sin mas remedio, ambos se van a su habitación y comienzan a buscar algo para ponerse. Un rato después, ya los dos se habían puesto algo que si les quedaba a la perfección. Soarin llevaba puesto un suéter de color azúl con capucha, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos Nike de color blanco. Shun llevaba puesto una camiseta de color negro con capucha, un pantalón negro con una cadena por un lado y unos zapatos Converse de color negro con blanco.

En cuanto al atuendo de las chicas, Sunset tenía puesto casi lo mismo que Shun, solo que en la parte del torso llevaba una franela de color naranja oscuro que tenía un sol del mismo color de su cabello en una parte baja un poco difícil de ver. Rarity tenía lo mismo que Soarin, a exepción del torso. Ella llevaba un abrigo blanco y algunas secciones tenía el mismo color de su cabello.

\- ¿Vamos al polo norte? - preguntó Soarin.

\- No, pero esto es lo que podemos usar para mantenernos calientes, últimamente está haciendo frío de noche en este país - observó Rarity.

\- Bueno, no sigamos perdiendo tiempo, vamos a ver que tiene Cartagena para nosotros - indicó Shun.

**Momentos después...**

\- Este club nocturno es algo aburrido - observó Soarin.

\- Apenas son las siete treinta, todavía está temprano - informó Shun.

\- Ok, tu y Soarin vayan relajarse un rato. Yo y Sunset haremos lo mismo, nos vemos en un rato - acordó Rarity.

**Unos pocos tragos después...**

\- Nada de esto me hace efecto - se quejó Soarin.

\- ¿Entonces por que hablas con un asiento vacío? - preguntó Shun.

\- Pero por que tu daña' el momento. Déjame ser - suplicó Soarin.

\- Píllate eso, ese par de riquillos se quieren llevar a Sunset y a Rarity - señaló Shun.

\- Po' que esperas, anda pa' ya y demuestra quienes son los tigueres de velda' - susurró Soarin.

\- Voy yo nada mas no, vienes tu también - corrigió Shun - Hombre, ve a ver si te quitas ese aliento a muerto.

\- Pero, chiquita, vamonos para otro lado mas animado. Mi hermano y yo tenemos dinero, les damos lo que quieran...

\- Párame la pista, ellas vienen con nosotros - aclaró Shun.

\- Si, claro, ¿ellas vienen contigo? - preguntó uno de los adinerados - Estas soñando, arranca pa' otro lado.

\- El que va' arranca' es otro - se alzó Shun.

\- Disculpen, permiso, si no es mucha molestia. Este asunto, lo pueden arreglar en aquella tarima de allá - señaló Soarin algo mareado.

\- Que así sea - aceptó el otro adinerado.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, hasta aquí llegó este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews para yo saber si les gusta. No hay mas nada que decir, así que me despido, chao. El que madruga, llega temprano jejejejeje. Por cierto, feliz año atrasado para todos.**

**:-D**


	3. Anuncio Especial

**Hola, amigos, lamento el tiempo en el que no he publicado, no he tenido tiempo. Pero para el mes que viene, osea, Febrero, vendré con mas capítulos de esta historia. Y como extra, publicaré otra historia pero con varios capítulos. Eh? Que les parece? Bueno, eso es todo, lamento hacerlos esperar tanto, por cierto, gracias al único que dejo review, eso me motiva para seguir. En fin, hasta el mes que viene, Bye Bye.**


	4. Cap 3: El desafío y la declaración

**Bueno, al ver que me están animando para que siga, he decidido publicar el siguiente capítulo hoy. Gracias por todo su apoyo, enserio, muchas gracias. En fin, no los seguiré aburriendo, ahí les va el capítulo de hoy.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Acordado el desafío, los ricachones se van a otro lado mientras que Soarin y Shun se quedan en el mismo lugar, pensando que canción cantar.

\- ¿Ya se te quitó la borrachera tan rápido? - preguntó Shun.

\- Si, es que esto es serio - respondió Soarin - Nunca he cantado en público, ¿y tu?.

\- No, pero no creo que sea difícil - aseguró Shun.

\- Chicos, no tienen porque hacer esto - recordó Rarity.

\- Solo son adinerados que no conocemos, no nos interesan - agregó Sunset.

\- Lo siento, pero alguien les tiene que bajar los humos - se negó Shun - Además, sentí algo de... celos.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras de Shun, sobre todo lo de los celos. ¿Será posible que una de ellas dos es la que le gusta a Shun? Pero lo mas extraño era que en ningún momento había demostrado sentimientos por nadie, ¿por que esperar hasta ahora para revelar ese secreto?.

\- Soarin, ¿tu...? - decía Rarity antes de ser interrumpida.

\- A mi no me miren, yo solo lo estoy apoyando - dijo Soarin antes de irse hacia donde estaba Shun.

Bueno, ahora las chicas tenían una duda que necesitaba aclararse de inmediato. Pero de alguna manera, Sunset tenía la leve sospecha de que ella era la que le gustaba a Shun, varias veces se preguntó a si misma el por que de esa sospecha, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna.

Minutos después, el reto de los ricachones con Shun y Soarin había iniciado. Dicho reto consistía en cantar 4 canciones, 2 para cada grupo, los que causaran mas impresión en la gente, eran los ganadores.

\- Van a perder - aseguró uno de los ricachones.

\- Eso creen, nosotros les vamos a patear el trasero - aseguró Soarin.

_(1er cantante) _

_Ya me dijeron que te Hablaba de mi _

_Que tanto busca conmigo _

_Que Hasta me tiene por Piso _

_Y la mierda que tú hablas de mí _

_Te la tendrás que comer _

_Y yo me quedo tranquilo _

_Así que vete con él. _

_(coro) _

_No sé porque tú me niegas _

_Si yo sé que tú me prefieres _

_Cuando lo Hacemos a mi manera _

_Me dice que no lo saque, que hay lo deje(X2) _

_(2do cantante) _

_Pero tú sabes la verdad, el que te pone contenta _

_Habla lo que quieras, que de mala Tú aparentas _

_Tu tanto Guille que le da, pero la realidad _

_Por las noches soy el que te calienta. _

_Yo soy el que te hace los truquitos que te gustan _

_Tus amigas me bregan y rápido preguntan. _

_Viste como ella Por mí se desviste _

_Tú te la jugaste, te envolviste y perdiste _

_No te lo Hiso bien, Bien tu amiga me conto _

_Que en tu vida te Hace Falta un hombre como yo _

_Que no te dio lo que te di y a pesar del tiempo _

_No puedes Vivir sin Mi _

_(1er cantante)(coro) _

_No sé porque tú me niegas _

_Si yo sé que tú me prefieres _

_Cuando lo Hacemos a mi manera _

_Me dice que no lo saque, que hay lo deje(x2) _

_(2do cantante) _

_La foto que enviste voy a ponerla de perfil _

_Pa que todo el mudo se entere _

_Que anoche estuviste conmigo _

_Yo dándote castigo esta noche por ti sigo _

_Pa' que sientas, ese piquete de bicha _

_Mira cómo te lo bajo, cuando sientas _

_De las 12 a hasta las doce coge el culo pal carajo _

_(1er cantante)(coro) _

_No sé porque tú me niegas _

_Si yo sé que tú me prefieres _

_Cuando lo Hacemos a mi manera _

_Me dice que no lo saque, que hay lo deje (X2) _

_\- _Son buenos - susurró Soarin.

\- Descuida, tengo una buena. ¿Estas listo? - preguntó Shun.

\- Claro que si - respondió Soarin.

_Hey! (Jajaja) _

_(Mucha gente pensaba que _

_este era el limite pero...) _

_(Nosotros seguimos creando) _

_(Soarin) _

_Mi vecinita le gusta los jangueitos _

_cada rato que la veo anda con su cervecita _

_ya no le gusta quedarse en su casita tranquilita _

_porque es media liberal la chamaquita _

_su coleccion de Cds es desde playero _

_pero en su carro siempre anda con lo nuevo _

_y si le pones reggaeton, se pone fresca _

_y hasta abajo, a lo under, ella le da sin miedo _

_(le da sin miedo) _

_La nena no se compara, lleva una vida de suerte _

_mirala como ella baila _

_mientras ella canta, se mueve _

_Eh Ah, Eh Ah _

_Eh Ah, Eh Ah (x2) _

_(Shun) _

_Se le ve, que se le salen por los poros _

_cuando escucha pista y coro _

_y las bocinas retumbando a la vez _

_ella se pasa en los foros _

_bajando reggaeton al I-Pod, _

_se graba en su cuarto, bailando frente al espejo _

_y lo tira por internet, que fresca es... _

_bailando Love And Sex (sex) _

_mueve su cuerpo de vedette _

_a simple vista se le ve que es... _

_adicta, adicta, adicta, adicta, adicta, _

_(sex, sex) _

_adicta, adicta, adicta, adicta, adicta, adicta _

_(sex, sex) _

_(Soarin) _

_La nena no se compara, lleva una vida de suerte _

_mirala como ella baila, _

_mientras ella canta, se mueve _

_Eh Ah, Eh Ah _

_Eh Ah, Eh Ah (x2) _

_(Shun) _

_Adicta, la pista, de Chencho y Maldy _

_del party, de marque en el parque quemando _

_la esquina, la sata, la fina, _

_bailando mi rima, yo suelto en tarima _

_las mano arribas, las que son... _

_las que son... las que son... _

_adicta, adicta, adicta, adicta, adicta, _

_(sex, sex) _

_adicta, adicta, adicta, adicta, adicta, adicta _

_(sex, sex) _

_(Soarin) _

_La nena no se compara, lleva una vida de suerte _

_mirala como ella baila, _

_mientras ella canta, se mueve _

_Eh Ah, Eh Ah _

_Eh Ah, Eh Ah (x2)_

\- Esto se puso bueno - murmuró un chico cerca de los adinerados.

\- Zack, tenemos que cantar algo mas bueno que esto - dijo uno de los ricachones algo nervioso.

\- Andy, cálmate, descubrirán tus nervios - señaló Zack.

\- Lo se, lo se - se calmó Andy.

\- Cantaremos "Underground dos mil veinte", te aseguro que ganaremos - sugirió Zack.

\- Hecho - aceptó Andy.

_Yo nunca viste una mujer con el cuerpo de bebe_

_Que me haga temblar como lo hizo esa girl_

_Nunca viste una mujer con el cuerpo de bebe_

_Que me haga temblar así!_

_(Watch this!)_

_Dale, acércate, en la disco se prendió_

_Siempre sueltate, quedate sin miedo, _

_Quien me vio, quien fue? No pares, sigue! _

_Nena, ponlo ahí, que eso me lo como yo!_

_(Watch me! Watch this!)_

_Nena, ponlo ahí, que eso me lo como yo!_

_Nena, ponlo ahí, que eso me lo como yo!_

_Nena, ponlo ahí, que eso me lo como yo!_

_Nena, ponlo ahí, que eso me lo como yo!_

_Y grito oh, oh shit, oh shit!_

_Y grito oh, oh shit, oh shit!_

_Vengo a matar, vengo a matar _

_Vengo a matar y a destruirte! _

_(Yes Sir!)_

_Tengo el poder que con los ojos descubrirte!_

_(Dile) Hoy es el...la cura _

_..lo nuestra es amargura, aha!_

_Si me juras que eres pura_

_Te llevo a la parte oscura_

_Te ...y te rebelo con mi travesura!_

_Si baby! ..._

_You know, baby!_

_Pa lo quien es en vivo levanten la mano arriba_

_Y grita eso es muñeca!_

_Mujeres... y que ninguna que se... _

_Dile, eso es muñeca! (x2)_

_Y grito oh, oh shit, oh shit_

_Y grito oh, oh shit, oh shit_

_Y grito oh, oh shit, oh shit_

_Y grito oh, oh shit, oh shit_

_Estribillo: _

_Yo nunca viste una mujer con el cuerpo de bebe_

_Que me haga temblar como lo hizo esa girl_

_Nunca viste una mujer con el cuerpo de bebe_

_Que me haga temblar así!_

_Dale, acércate, en la disco se prendió_

_Siempre sueltate, quedate sin miedo, _

_Quine me vio, quien fue? No pares, sigue! _

_Nena, ponlo ahí, que eso me lo como yo!_

_Nena, ponlo ahí, que eso me lo como yo!_

_Nena, ponlo ahí, que eso me lo como yo!_

_Me lo como, me lo como, me lo como_

_Nena, ponlo ahí, que eso me lo como yo! _

Con solo una canción restante, Soarin y Shun parecían estar ganando, todos los ovacionaban.

\- Soarin, tenemos esto en el bolsillo, vamos a ganar - murmuró Shun.

\- Pero dale, que ya me estoy medio embriagando - susurró Soarin.

_[Soarin] _

_La Calle lo pidió y vamos para ella hoy. _

_Nouh, nouh, nouh... No tenemos miedo! _

_Mujeres vistansé que pa' la calle voy, _

_A gastar dinero. _

_La Calle lo pidió y vamos para ella hoy. _

_Nouh, nouh, nouh... No tenemos miedo! _

_Mujeres vistansé que pa' la calle voy... _

_[Shun] _

_Los dueños de la región, Prende un blond _

_Y que llamen a la estación. _

_Shun esta sonando, _

_Ustedes siguen en modo de avión: sin señal. _

_Bambino, dime, que puede pasar? _

_Esta gente quieren recoger y no se han puesto pa' sembrar, _

_Desescuchando la semilla, las palis amarillas, _

_Los carros cero millas y soltero no tengo Chillas, _

_Desde qué me hice el despojo no se ni por donde cojo, _

_Estas bellacas se me pegan por los chavos o por los ojos. _

_Esto es de noche y de día, White Lion Elías _

_Y la Alta Jerarquía hasta qué revire el Mesia, _

_Demasiao de mucho presupuesto, _

_Me escriben por texto: "Shun, estas tirao pa tras?" _

_Y les contesto... "Por supuesto" _

_[Soarin] _

_Niños ignorantes no saben lo que hablan _

_Y les molesta que nos vaya bien, _

_Llevan mucho tiempo amenazando con balas _

_Y sus piernas les tiemblan, yo lo sé. _

_La Calle lo pidió y vamos para ella hoy. _

_Nouh, nouh, nouh... No tenemos miedo! _

_Mujeres vistansé que pa' la calle voy, _

_A gastar dinero. _

_La Calle lo pidió y vamos para ella hoy. _

_Nouh, nouh, nouh... No tenemos miedo! _

_Mujeres vistansé que pa' la calle voy... _

_[Shun] _

_La Disco está empaqueteá, ésto parece un horno, _

_Vendimos todos los juguetes y los adornos, _

_No queremos gatas finas solo artistas pornos, _

_Tranquilisensen ésto es sólo un retorno. _

_Me encanta tu pelo pintao, tu booty agrandao, _

_Me tiene el sistema como rabo de Chow Chow, _

_Ella baila con los tacos, no hay quien la respalde, _

_Es definitivamente una yale. _

_Salen pa' Brava, termina en G.O., _

_Se encuentra al ex marido y siempre forma un lío, _

_Ella gasta su dinero sin hacer la matematic, _

_Pero así es que me gustan, my baby problematic. _

_[Shun] _

_La Calle lo pidió y vamos para ella hoy. _

_Nouh, nouh, nouh... No tenemos miedo! _

_Mujeres vistansé que pa' la calle voy, _

_A gastar dinero. _

_La Calle lo pidió y vamos para ella hoy. _

_Nouh, nouh, nouh... No tenemos miedo! _

_Mujeres vistansé que pa' la calle voy..._

\- Y los ganadores son... ¡Soarin y Shun! - exclamó una chica sobre la tarima.

\- Rayos - se quejó Andy.

\- ¿Ahora te quedó claro quienes son los mejores? - preguntó Soarin un poco ebrio.

\- Idiota - murmuró Zack.

\- Arranquen por ahí - ordenó Shun.

2 Horas después, Rarity, Sunset y Soarin ya estaban de regreso en el hotel. Shun no quizo ir, al parecer quería respirar aire fresco y pensar un poco.

Ya dadas las dos de la mañana, Shun seguía pensando. Pero el no era el único pensador, Sunset no podía dormir, todo ese asunto de los celos la tenía sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Muchas veces Shun quiso regresar, pero de la nada se detenía y comenzaba a tomar nuevamente. Cuando dieron las tres de la madrugada, Shun por fin estaba en el hotel, pero se encontró con Sunset en el balcón mirando el cielo. Claramente tenía impulsos de ir a abrazarla, pero se contuvo y se dispuso a ir a la habitación, pero de la nada su atención fue llamada por Sunset.

\- Shun - aludió la chica logrando detener al chico - Necesito hablar contigo.

\- ¿No has dormido por eso? - preguntó Shun.

\- Si, he estado pensando toda la noche - respondió Sunset.

Sin mas nada que agregar, ambos se van al balcón.

\- Verás, Shun, quiero que me digas la verdad. ¿Que quisiste decir con que sentiste algo de celos? - preguntó Sunset.

\- Bueno al parecer no te lo puedo ocultar, llegó la hora de que te lo diga. Sunset, desde el primer día que te vi, sentí una atracción hacia a ti que ni yo mismo podía controlarme - confesó Shun - Se que no soy de tu tipo, pero así ocurrió todo. Estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, lo he estado ocultando por el simple hecho de que no me correspondas.

Sunset al escuchar las sinceras palabras de Shun, se quedó sorprendida, le confesó todo sin temor. Muy pocos son así de valientes. Luego de unos segundos, Sunset reaccionó.

\- ¿Entonces por que no te atacaron los celos desde antes? - preguntó Sunset.

\- De hecho, no tienes ni idea de cuanto me he esforzado para controlar los celos. Era una batalla tan dura, que aveces ni iba a clases - respondió Shun.

Es cierto, los celos no son algo que se puedan manejar con facilidad. Son pocas las personas que se pueden controlar, pero hay otras que pierden el control. En el caso de Shun, eran de la primera opción, ¿pero faltar a clases solo por evitar celos? Eso ya estaba subiendo un poco de nivel.

\- Shun, eres un chico atractivo y lindo, eres inteligente e increíblemente talentoso con la música. ¿Por que fijarse en alguien como yo? Puedes tener a cualquier chica a tus pies si lo quisieras - alegó Sunset.

\- Sunset, a pesar de tu pasado, eso no fue motivo para no fijarme en ti. Y el hecho de que no elegí a otra chica, fue porque ninguna es tan hermosa como tu - explicó Shun causando que la chica se sonrojara - Además, se como eres, en poco tiempo supe de tu vida entera. En el poco tiempo que te llevo conociendo, he dejado toda mi confianza en ti, nadie te puede reemplazar.

\- Es cierto, me conoces a la perfección, no lo puedo negar. Debo admitir que me has dejado sin palabras, nadie me había dicho eso antes. La verdad me alagas, Shun, y agradezco que me consideres como la mejor persona que haz conocido. Pero no estoy segura - aclaró Sunset.

\- Descuida, al menos me quité un peso de encima - finalizó Shun dispuesto a irse.

Sunset al percatarse de que Shun estaba a punto de retirarse, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a estrujarse, por alguna razón no quería que el pelinegro se fuera.

\- ¡Espera! - reaccionó Sunset haciendo que Shun se detuviera - Yo desde hace algunos días me he sentido atraída por ti, no se si sea suficiente, pero si quieres podemos intentarlo.

Después de eso, Shun no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a Sunset.

\- Solo eso me basta - aseguró Shun para luego rodear la cintura de la chica y propinarle un dulce beso en los labios.

Sunset al principio estaba paralizada, pero luego posó sus brazos al rededor de la nuca de Shun y le correspondió el beso, junto con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Pasados unos dos minutos, deciden cortar el beso y mirarse a los ojos. Era innegable, ya se habían encariñado nada mas con ese beso, pero eso no interfiere con el sentido del humor de ninguno, o si? No, para nada.

\- Shun, disfruté ese beso, pero debes dejar de tomar tanto - sugirió Sunset, la ahora novia de Shun, causándole una leve risa al mismo.

Luego de ese momento mágico entre los dos, deciden que ya es hora de dormir, por lo cuál se disponen a ir a sus respectivas camas.

Por parte de Sunset, ella se acostó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras que por la parte de Shun era diferente, el se encontró a Soarin sentado en la ventana en calzones, cantando sin razón alguna.

\- _Cuando me llegue la muerte, viviré por siempre _\- cantaba Soarin.

\- ¿Que haces en calzones? - preguntó Shun.

\- Cantando - respondió Soarin.

\- No te pego nada mas porque me da fatiga levantar la mano - se excusó Shun.

\- Pero debes admitir que la letra es buena - agregó Soarin.

\- Esa letra no tiene sentido y es tan mala como tu totalmente ebrio - aclaró Shun.

\- ¿Pero por que tu daña' el momento? Déjame ser - pidió Soarin.

\- Como sea, duérmete - ordenó Shun apagando la luz.

\- Esta bien - se rindió Soarin al llegar a la cama - _Cuando me llegue la mue...¡AUCHI!._

Horas mas tarde, se oían unas voces conversando hasta donde estaba acostado Shun. El mismo ya totalmente despierto, decide ir a averiguar la razón de tanto alboroto, o bullicio como diría Pinkie.

\- Soarin, ¿no se te ocurrió pedir servicio de habitación? - preguntó Rarity.

\- Es que el teléfono estaba muy lejos - respondió Soarin estirando el brazo y dejándolo caer en el sofá.

\- ¿De que me perdí? - preguntó Shun.

\- Soarin se comió todo - respondió Rarity haciendo que Shun dirigiera su mirada hacia Soarin.

\- Tenía hambre - se defendió el peliazúl.

\- Bueno, esto es lo que pasará, ustedes esperarán mientras que Soarin y yo buscamos algo de comer - anunció Shun.

\- ¿Por que te tengo que acompañar? - preguntó Soarin.

\- Te comiste todo - respondió Shun fríamente.

\- Bueno - se rindió Soarin.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Se que no tuvo muchas partes de humor, pero el lado bueno es que el siguiente capítulo tendrá mas humor que el primero y el segundo, se los prometo. Sin mas nada que agregar, me despido, dejen sus sensuales reviews y nos vemos la próxima, Bye Bye.**

**:-D**


	5. Cap 4: La pelea de comida

**Hola a todos, al ver el último review que me llego hace unas horas, me emocioné aún mas para seguir escribiendo. Así que hice todo lo posible por publicar el capítulo de hoy. Sinceramente, gracias por ese apoyo, muchas gracias. Bueno, al grano, aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Ahora con una importante misión, o algo así, Soarin y Shun debían hacer bien las cosas. O al menos, intentarlas hacerlas bien. Luego de minutos eternos buscando donde conseguir comida, por fin habían encontrado el lugar indicado. Pero se encontraron con dos personas indeseables.

\- Vaya, vaya, miren quienes están aquí - observó Andy.

\- _Ay no _\- pensó Shun.

\- Por favor, no queremos problemas - agregó Soarin.

\- Descuiden, no pretendemos hacer nada - mintió Zack.

\- No le creas - susurró Shun.

\- Como si fuera a hacerlo - le respondió Soarin.

Luego de ese pequeño encuentro inesperado, todos deciden ir por lugares diferentes. Aunque, eso era señal de que algún desastre iba a pasar.

\- ¿Que piensas? - preguntó Soarin.

\- Dudo mucho que no quieran hacernos nada después de la derrota de ayer, pienso que deberíamos enseñarle quienes son los que mandan - respondió Shun.

\- Pero creí que... - decía Soarin antes de pensar bien y ponerse de acuerdo con Shun - Esta bien, ay que hacerlo.

**Minutos después...**

\- ¡UN LADRÓN, UN LADRÓN! - exclamó Soarin.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Un ladrón? - preguntó Shun - ¿No podías inventar otra cosa?.

\- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió - respondió Soarin.

\- Pues dí otra cosa - ordenó Shun.

**Segundos después...**

\- ¡YA NO ES UN LADRÓN! ¡ES UN OBSESIVO CON LA LIMPIEZA! - corrigió Soarin.

\- Por favor, dime que solo bromeas - suplicó Shun.

\- No, no bromeo - aclaró Soarin.

\- Bueno, no importa - murmuró Shun - Hagamos lo que venimos a hacer.

Luego de eso, ambos se disponen a buscar comida para luego pagarla e irse. Pero no todo estaba bien, Zack y Andy tenían un plan para enloquecer a Shun y a Soarin, o eso era lo que decían ellos.

\- ¿Tienes listo el aceite? - preguntó Zack.

\- Si, aunque no se para que lo necesitas - respondió Andy.

\- Tu solo dámelo que yo me encargo de lo demás - ordenó Zack.

Después de unos minutos, Shun y Soarin estaban tranquilamente en la sección de frutas, cuando de pronto se resbalaron y cayeron al piso.

\- Esto es la guerra - murmuró Soarin.

\- Cálmate, solo fue aceite - señaló Shun.

\- De acuerdo, pero una mas y esto es Spartan - advirtió Soarin.

\- Si, si, lo que digas - afirmó Shun.

**Varios minutos después...**

\- ¡Pasame las bananas! - exclamó Shun.

\- No quedan mas, lo único que hay es piña - informó Soarin.

\- No importa, eso servirá - aseguró Shun.

\- ¡ESTO ES SPARTAAAAAAAN! - exclamó Andy.

\- ¡Oye, me robaste mi frase! - se quejó Soarin.

\- ¿Eso que? - preguntó Shun.

\- Olvídalo, yo me encargo - dijo Soarin mientras agarraba una aspiradora.

\- ¿Que piensas hacer? - preguntó Shun.

\- Algo que debí hacer hace rato - respondió Soarin serio - ¡QUE SO-TRETAS NI QUE NADA, NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS VERDADEROS! ¡CHUPENSE ESTAAAAA!

\- Noooo, es salsa de tomate - se alarmó Zack.

\- Ay no - dijo Andy serenamente.

\- ¡Guarden que estas son mas jodidas, viteh! - exclamó Soarin

\- _Esto no terminará nada bien _\- pensó Shun.

**Una explosión después...**

\- ¿Como les quedó el ojo? - preguntó Soarin.

\- Cállate - ordenó Zack.

\- Soarin, vámonos de aquí, ya tenemos lo que necesitamos - aseguró Shun.

\- Y para la próxima les va peor - se despidió Soarin.

Un rato después, ambos chicos se aparecen en el hotel, con un montón de manchas en toda la ropa. Tal cosa sorprendía a cualquiera, parecía que se habían metido en una olla llena de condimentos.

\- ¿Pero que les pasó? - preguntó Rarity.

\- Es una larga historia - respondió Shun.

\- ¿Tuvieron una guerra de comida o algo parecido? - preguntó Sunset.

\- Si - respondió Soarin.

* * *

**Bueno, se que dije que tendría mas humor, hasta lo prometí pero lastimosamente no lo cumplí. En fin, para el siguiente capítulo si lo haré y por supuesto será mas largo. Espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews, hasta la próxima.**

**:-D**


	6. Cap 5: De compras

**Bueno, amigos, aquí ando de regreso con el siguiente capítulo de esta divertida historia. Una vez mas, gracias por todo ese apoyo que me han dado, gracias. Ahora, vamos con la historia.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

Luego de dar varias explicaciones, Sunset y Rarity por fin entendieron lo que Shun y Soarin trataban de decir. ¿Por que tanto tiempo para explicar una guerra de comida? Bueno, se puede decir que si dices una que otra mentira, siempre surgirá una pregunta mas adelante.

\- Bueno, ¿que planes hay para hoy? - preguntó Soarin - Tengo ganas de comprar una laptop.

\- Soarin, el viaje todo pagado solo incluye unas pocas tiendas, no tenemos tanto dinero para gastar - aseguró Rarity.

\- Yo no diría eso - comentó Shun enseñando dos tarjetas - Como verán, tengo dos tarjetas de crédito, ambas tienen mucho dinero.

\- ¿Cuanto? - preguntó Soarin.

\- Tanto que tardaría años en contarlo - respondió Shun.

\- Shun, ¿estas seguro de...?

\- Si, Rarity - interrumpió Shun - Además, ¿para que tengo todo este dinero si no es para gastarlo? Vayamos a comprar unas cosas.

Dicho eso, Sunset, Rarity, Soarin y Shun se van de compras. Luego de unos minutos, ya se encontraban en una increíble y gigantesca tienda donde vendían de todo.

\- Esto es el paraíso - dijo Soarin risueño.

\- Bien, aquí estamos, tomen lo que quieran - ofreció Shun.

\- Oh si, Shun, vamos a...

\- Soarin, esta vez podrías ir con Rarity, así te da unos consejos de moda - dijo Shun en tono burlón.

\- Pero, pero, pero, es que... bueno, ya que - se rindió Soarin para luego irse con Rarity.

\- Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad? - preguntó Sunset.

\- Si, así podía estar a solas contigo - respondió Shun.

Ante esa respuesta, Sunset le da un tierno beso en los labios a Shun para luego iniciar el recorrido por la tienda. Al cabo de unos minutos, Soarin parecía estar algo descontrolado.

\- Un Iphone, una laptop, una tarjeta sd...

\- Soarin, querido, ¿podrías calmarte un momento? - preguntó Rarity amablemente.

\- ¿Es enserio? Shun nos dio libertad de tomar lo que sea, ¿y dices que me calme? - le devolvió la pregunta a Rarity - Yo que tu aprovechaba esta oportunidad de oro.

\- No, yo no soy así - se negó Rarity, pero luego de pensar un momento, se puso de acuerdo - Esta bien, toma todo lo que puedas, estaré en la sección de ropa.

Mientras tanto con Sunset y Shun, las cosas iban un poco mas tranquilas. A diferencia de Soarin y Rarity, ellos dos hacían sus elecciones mas tranquilos y sin tanto alboroto.

\- Shun, creo que esto es poco caro - observó Sunset.

\- No, para nada, eso no es ni la primera mitad de esta tarjeta. Si lo quieres, tómalo, yo invito - recordó Shun.

\- Aún no entiendo de donde sacaste tanto dinero - murmuró Sunset.

\- Bueno, a parte de cantar unas que otras veces, también he producido canciones para cantantes famosos - explicó Shun.

\- ¿Eres de esos que...?

\- Si, de alta calidad - afirmó Shun.

**Mientras tanto con Soarin y Rarity...**

\- Oh si, esto también. Este conjunto está divino, esas bufandas también - decía Rarity sumergida en su mundo.

\- Esos amplificadores, esos dvd's, esos auriculares - dijo Soarin totalmente sorprendido.

\- Soarin, ¿que crees que estas haciendo? - preguntó Rarity.

\- Tomando todo lo que puedo - respondió Soarin.

\- ¿También vas a llevarte un maniquí? Espera, creo que estas desesperado - se expresó Rarity.

\- ¿Pero por que tu daña' el momento? Déjame seeer - pidió Soarin.

A Rarity le molestó un poco lo que Soarin dijo, por lo que empezó a jalar al mismo de la oreja izquierda.

\- Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch - se quejaba Soarin.

\- Deja de gritar, no creo que esto te duela. Debes de dejar esa pequeña, como decirlo sin que suene grosero, estúpida obsesión - aseguró Rarity.

\- No es ninguna obsesión, es saber tomar la oportunidad - corrigió Soarin.

\- Da igual, debes calmarte - sugirió Rarity.

**De vuelta con los novios...**

\- ¿Que haces con esa rosa en la boca? - preguntó Sunset.

\- Nada, solo la traje para ti - respondió Shun.

Tiernamente, Sunset toma la rosa, la huele y luego besa a Shun. Después de una hora, Sunset y Rarity estaban esperando a Shun y a Soarin, quienes se les había olvidado agarrar algo que les hacía falta.

\- Esos dos se entienden, sin duda - comentó Rarity.

\- Si, solo espero que no hagan desastres - suspiró Sunset.

**Por otra parte...**

\- Dámelo, es mio, yo lo vi - suplicó Soarin.

\- No, esto se queda porque no lo vas a usar - aseguró Shun.

\- Claro que si, tu que sabes, no estas dentro de mi para saber lo que quiero y lo que no quiero - alegó Soarin.

\- No, pero si te puedo decir que va a pasar si no sueltas ese maniquí - señaló Shun.

\- ¡No es un maniquí, es un... un... no lo se, pero lo quiero! - exclamó Soarin.

De tanto forcejear, el maniquí salió volando, estrellándose con cada una de las lámparas de la tienda. Luego de eso, el gerente salió y los encontró a los dos.

\- ¿Que está pasando aquí? - preguntó el gerente.

Al ver que no tenía salida, empezaron a buscar rápidamente un inocente para echarle la culpa.

\- ¡Fue el! - exclamaron Shun y Soarin señalando a un anciano.

\- Con que si, ¿eh? Señor, va a tener que pagar por los daños - informó el gerente.

\- No, yo no estoy cumpliendo años - aseguró el anciano.

\- No, que usted va a tener que pagar por los daños que causó - repitió el gerente un poco mas fuerte.

\- No, no, no, mi hijo jamás se casó - respondió el anciano.

\- ...¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Todavía cree que es el anciano - rieron Shun y Soarin pero luego el gerente los observó.

\- Así que fueron ustedes - supuso el gerente.

\- Soarin, gana tiempo para poder pagar lo que nos vamos a llevar - ordenó Shun.

\- Hecho - afirmó Soarin para luego ambos separarse a la velocidad de la luz.

\- ¡Vuelvan acá! - ordenó el gerente.

Minutos después, Shun llegó a la caja para pagar todo. Mientras que Soarin estaba huyendo del gerente.

\- ¿Donde está Soarin? - preguntó Rarity.

\- Está ganado tiempo - respondió Shun.

\- ¿Para que...?

\- No preguntes, es algo complicado - finalizó Shun.

Un rato después, ya todos estaban afuera, menos Soarin. Por lo tanto, Shun les dijo a Sunset y a Rarity que se fueran. Luego de que las chicas se fueron, Shun fue al rescate de Soarin.

\- Llamaré a la policía - advirtió el gerente.

\- No llamarás a nadie - dijo Shun lanzado el celular hacia un ventilador industrial.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡MI CELULAR! - gritó el gerente.

\- Soarin, rápido, necesitamos distracción - informó Shun.

\- Lo tengo - aseguró Soarin.

**Minutos después...**

_A Ella le gusta la gasolina_

_Dame mas gasolina_

_A Ella le encanta la gasolina_

_Dame mas wowsolina (oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Lo-lo-lo-lo-lo que pasó pasó_

_entre tu y yo_

\- Soarin, no esa clase de distracción - señaló Shun.

\- ¿Que esperabas? La música estaba mezclada - se quejó Soarin.

\- No es eso, ahora tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí - comentó Shun.

_Ehhh, menea tu chapa, tu chapa, tu chapa_

_tu chapa, tu chapa, tu chapa_

\- Soarin, por el amor de dios, eso tampoco - dijo Shun entre sollozos.

_Quince primaveras tienes que cumplir_

_Quince flores nuevas que te harán feliz_

_Quince primaveras_

_Quince flores nuevas_

\- Con un demonio, eso tampoco, Soarin - dijo Shun con la mano en la cara.

\- ¿Entonces que quieres? - preguntó Soarin.

\- Una distracción que no cause polémica en televisión - respondió Shun.

\- Pues improvisemos reggaeton - sugirió Soarin.

\- No, Soarin, no improvisaré contigo - se negó Shun.

**5 Minutos después...**

_[Soarin]_

_Oh shet (oh shet)_

_A la mierda_

_Vengan pues_

_Les estamos rompiendo el culo_

_[Shun]_

_El artista mas controversial_

_También pudo ser comercial_

_Los temas se pegan un día_

_Nadie mas lo hace igual_

_Gracias a Cristo_

_Por este flow por eso que existo_

**Luego de unos minutos...**

\- Otra, otra, otra - pedía el público.

\- No, Soarin, ya vamonos de una vez - ordenó Shun.

Mientras la gente se quedó con ganas de escuchar mas música, desde la otra cuadra se escuchaba a Soarin pidiendo auxilio, o rezando, nadie sabía que era exactamente.

\- ¡Dios mio, sálvame de las garras del mal, Shun no quiere que Soarin sea famoso - dijo Soarin en tercera persona.

\- Shun quiere que Soarin no sea tan griton porque vamos por un callejón que no tiene buena pinta - observó Shun hablando en tercera persona.

\- ¡Bienvenidos al Himalaya! - exclamó un negro africano - Helado.

\- No - negó Shun.

\- Vamos, un heladito pa' que muevas eje cuerpejito - insistió el negro.

\- Déjame ver... no - volvió Shun.

Unas cuantas horas después, Shun y Soarin ya estaban de vuelta en el hotel. Tan cansados estaban que llegaron acostándose en el sofá.

\- Al fin llegan - observó Rarity - ¿Donde estaban?.

\- Buscando el camino a casa - respondió Soarin.

\- Me consta - apoyó Shun.

Las chicas al ver que esos dos ni se querían mover, decidieron ir a la habitación y encender la televisión.

\- _Dos chicos cantando en una tienda dejan a todo un público esperando por mas música..._

Soarin y Shun al escuchar eso, se pararon como rayo y comenzaron a ver el momento en que estaban cantando.

\- Buscando el camino a casa, ¿verdad? - preguntó Sunset de forma sarcástica.

\- Es su culpa - señaló Soarin a Shun.

\- Por soplón, ahora te voy a bañar - aseguró Shun tomando a Soarin del brazo.

\- No, no, por favor no - suplicaba Soarin.

**Luego de unos pocos minutos...**

\- _¡Virgen de la macarena! _\- se escuchó desde el baño - _¡No, no no no no no, el agua no! ¡AAAAAHHHHHH! ¡Quemaaaaaaa! ¡Cuidado, ahí no, no no no no no no no! ¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

\- ¿Desde cuando Soarin sabe cantar opera? - preguntó Sunset.

\- No lo se, y creo que es mejor no saber - respondió Rarity alejándose de la puerta del baño junto con Sunset.

\- _¡Ya, ya, ya, no mas agua, por favor! _\- suplicaba Soarin - _¡No, el cangrejo no, el disfruta mucho pellizcándome! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Uh Ah, Uh Ah, Uh Ah!_

_\- ¡NO, SOARIN, NO TE TIRES ESE GAS! _\- advirtió Shun pero luego se escuchó un estruendo seguido de una explosión - _¡Peeerro, asqueroso!._

\- _¿Que tu quieres, criatura? ¿Si no me lo tiro aquí donde me lo voy ti...rar? - _decía Soarin antes de soltar otro gas.

\- _¡Nooooooojojojo! ¡¿Por que, Dios, por que?! _\- exclamó Shun - _¡Esto está mas podrido que la comida que cocinas!._

**Ok, amigos, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews, hasta la próxima, bye bye.**

**:-D**


	7. Cap 6: El seguimiento

**Hola, amigos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta entretenida historia. Les quiero avisar que, no tengo horario fijo para actualizar, así que no se extrañen si un día publico, o si otro día no publico, etc. Bueno, no tengo mas nada que decir, disfruten del capítulo de hoy.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Después del baño de Soarin, todo comenzó a transcurrir con normalidad, o algo así. Cuando la noche llegó, Shun y Sunset decidieron salir a solas, por lo cuál, Soarin estaba solo con Rarity. La verdad, el ambiente estaba aburrido, hasta que la amante de la moda hizo algo inesperado.

\- Soarin, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? - preguntó Rarity.

\- Claro - accedió Soarin.

\- No hago esto con ningún chico, pero creo que tu serás la excepción - aseguró Rarity - Compré algo de ropa y necesito que alguien vea como me queda.

\- Entonces, ¿que esperas? Hagámoslo - dijo Soarin con muchas ansias.

El peliazúl sabía lo que estaba a punto de ver, era lógico que ahora estuviera eufórico.

Mientras tanto con los enamorados, ellos la estaban pasando muy bien, Shun hacia todo tipo de cosas, con tal de seguir enamorando a Sunset. Era una noche especial, nada ni nadie podía interrumpir esos momentos mágicos entre Arcángel y Shimmer. O eso era, lo que pensaban ambos.

\- ¿Es el? ¿Es el? - se oían murmullos - Carajo, te pregunté que si es el.

\- Sunset, mejor vamos a otro lugar - sugirió Shun al percatarse de los murmullos.

\- ¡Se nos fue! ¡Se nos fue! - observó uno detrás de una pared.

\- ¿Que diablos haces en esta pared? - preguntó otro apareciendo por el techo.

\- A mi me tocaba aquí - se defendió el primer espía.

\- No es cierto, a ti te tocaba del otro lado - corrigió el segundo espía - Bueno, no importa, sigámoslo antes de que se nos pierda.

Por otra parte, ahora en donde estaban Shun y Sunset era un lugar mas privado. Era imposible que alguno de los espías se infiltrase allí, aunque les convenía mejor no entrar, ya que estaba sucediendo algo que solo dos novios pueden hacer.

\- No lo se, no estoy segura de hacer esto aquí - murmuró Sunset con la respiración algo pesada.

\- Descuida, no lo haremos aquí ni ahora, solo quería sentirte por un momento - confesó Shun con la respiración pesada al igual que Sunset.

\- ¿Estos que están haciendo? - se preguntó el primer espía a sí mismo.

\- Oye, no seas un pervertido - reprendió el segundo espía.

\- No están haciendo nada, y oye, no soy un pervertido - se defendió el primer espía.

\- Si, si, lo que sea, esperemos a que salgan - ordenó el segundo espía.

**Luego de unos pocos minutos...**

\- ¿A donde te gustaría ir? - preguntó Shun.

\- A donde sea, mientras esté contigo, no importa a que lugar voy - respondió Sunset.

Luego de eso, ambos salen y toman un taxi para ir a un centro comercial. Pero nuestros espías no se quedaban atrás, ellos también tomaron un taxi y comenzaron a seguir a la pareja.

\- ¡Solo siga a ese puto taxi! - ordenó el segundo espía.

\- Lo siento, pero en mi vehículo no se permiten las malas palabras - se negó el taxista.

\- El señor tiene razón, háblale amablemente - sugirió el primer espía.

\- De acuerdo - se rindió el segundo espía - Señor, por favor, siga a ese auto ¡SI NO QUIERE QUE LE PATEE ESE BLANCO Y PELUDO TRASERO!.

El taxista ante eso, decidió no seguir cuestionando ni negándose, pues ya tenía algo de miedo y lo menos que quería era tener problemas.

De vuelta en el hotel, ya Soarin estaba mas que desmayado. Anteriormente, Rarity salió con un traje de baño que le daba a su cuerpo un toque sensual, por lo que Soarin no se contuvo y comenzó a botar sangre por la nariz. Luego de eso, se había repuesto rápido, pero Rarity salió con otro atuendo, que esta vez Soarin se desmayó por completo.

\- Soarin, soarin, ¿que tienes? - preguntó Rarity.

\- Esa... es... la... que deseo - murmuró Soarin.

\- Soarin, ¿que acabas de decir? - preguntó Rarity nuevamente.

\- Te... deseo... Rarity - volvió a murmurar Soarin.

Pero esta vez, Rarity escuchó perfectamente lo que dijo el peliazúl, provocándole un leve sonrojo a la modista. Después de unos segundos, Soarin recobró el conocimiento, pero se encontró con una Rarity un poco enojada, o al menos así parecía.

\- ¿Que te pasa, Rarity? - preguntó Soarin incrédulo.

\- Oh nada - mintió Rarity - ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que dijiste?.

\- ¿Decir que? - preguntó Soarin confundido.

\- Cuando te habías desmayado, comenzaste a murmurar en voz muy baja - respondió Rarity.

\- ¡Ay no! Dime que no dije lo de la comida de Shun - rogó Soarin.

\- No, no dijiste nada sobre comida - aclaró Rarity.

\- ¿Entonces? Dime que dije, no recuerdo haber dicho nada - aseguró Soarin.

\- Dijiste, que tu me deseabas - confesó Rarity.

Cuando la modista dijo eso, a Soarin se le vino el mundo abajo, de vez en cuando fantaseaba con ella, pero no era nada mas que eso, una simple fantasía. Pero ahora que Rarity lo sabía, no encontraba nada que decir o hacer en su defensa.

\- Lo, lo siento, Rarity - se disculpó Soarin muy apenado.

\- Un "lo siento" no bastará - dijo Rarity un poco menos molesta que antes.

\- Vamos, Rarity, solo es una fantasía que cualquiera puede tener, no es para tanto - alegó Soarin.

\- ¿No es para tanto? ¿Tener fantasías sexuales con una amiga no es para tanto? Soarin, no se ni que decirte - murmuró Rarity.

\- Pero yo se que hacer, dejar esto en el pasado y ya, solo es una fantasía sin importancia - decía Soarin antes de ser interrumpido por la chica.

\- Osea, que ya no me deseas. Claro, es porque no soy atractiva, ¿cierto? - preguntó Rarity.

\- No es eso, Rarity, solo intento...

El chico no pudo seguir hablando porque Rarity lo calló con un beso, cosa que tomó a Soarin por sorpresa, pero aún así no se resistió. Luego de eso comenzaron los toqueteos, los besos profundos, quitarse la ropa paso a paso, hasta quedar totalmente desnudos.

Mientras tanto con Sunset y Shun, ellos estaban divirtiéndose en el centro comercial, a cada minuto se separaban y se veían desde lados opuestos. Pero no estaban a salvo de los espías, ellos también se estaban divirtiendo, pero de manera diferente.

\- ¡Están por allá! - exclamó el primer espía.

\- Cállate, idiota, no venimos a hacer un concierto, venimos por el chico - explicó el segundo espía.

\- Al menos estoy tratando de ayudar - se defendió el primer espía.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, Sunset y Shun ya se habían salido del centro comercial. Ahora se encontraban en el parque comiendo helado, seguidos por los dos espías. Algo quieren esos dos, ¿pero que? ¡¿Que?! Ya a altas horas de la noche, la pareja decide volver al hotel, pero por alguna razón, Shun envió a Sunset sola.

\- Listo, ya está solo - observó el segundo espía.

\- ¿Me pueden decir por que me seguían a mi y a mi novia? - preguntó Shun.

\- ¡AAAAAHHHHHH! - gritaron los espías del susto - No seguíamos a la chica, te seguíamos a ti.

\- ¿Que quieren conmigo? ¿Quienes son ustedes? - preguntó Shun nuevamente.

\- No importa quienes somos, solo venimos por ti para que nos ayudes en algo - respondió el segundo espía.

\- Ahora solo pon las manos en la cabeza y ponte de rodillas - ordenó el primer espía apuntando con un arma.

\- Vaya, vaya, me sorprendiste - admitió el segundo espía.

\- Se hace lo que se puede - alegó el primer espía.

Ahora con Shun desaparecido, ¿que reacción tendrían sus amigos y su novia?.

\- Ya es hora de realizar el plan - aseguró el segundo espía.

De vuelta en el hotel, ya Rarity y Soarin habían terminado de tener sexo. Todo estaba como que si nada hubiera pasado, la verdad fue algo inesperado lo que hicieron esos dos, pero así pasó. Luego de unos minutos, llega Sunset bostezando.

\- ¿Donde está Shun? - preguntó Soarin.

\- No lo se, dijo que vendría después - respondió Sunset.

\- Ojalá sea así, querida, no es bueno estar a altas horas de la noche en la calle - recordó Rarity.

Sin mas nada que hacer, cada quien se va a acostar, excepto Soarin que tomó su celular y entró en Instagram, solo para encontrar un extraño video que estaba causando alboroto en dicha red social.

\- ¡Rarity, Sunset! ¡Vengan rápido! - gritó Soarin a tal grado que las chicas aparecieron como por arte de magia.

\- ¿Que pasó? - preguntó Sunset.

\- Miren - dijo Soarin enseñando su celular.

\- Es un video, de hace unos minutos... y aparece Shun - observó Rarity.

\- _Mira, Xavier, tenemos lo que estabas pidiendo, ahora danos el dinero. Lo queremos en veinticuatro horas, si no es así, matamos a este chico _\- señaló el segundo espía a Shun en el video.

\- Shun está secuestrado - se alarmó Sunset.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, como ya observaron, este capítulo no tenía mucho humor. Además de que Shun fue secuestrado, el desenlace lo sabrán el en siguiente capítulo, dejen sus reviews y hasta la próxima.**

**:-D**


	8. Cap 7: La liberación y La decisión

**Hola, como van? Shun Luian se reporta para el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Aviso que existe la posibilidad de que los viernes sea el día de actualización, pero no aseguro nada. Otra cosita, es que hoy se publicar un trailer de la siguiente historia. Espero que les guste porque la estoy haciendo bastante animada, en fin, al capítulo.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Al enterarse de tal noticia, Soarin, Sunset y Rarity no dudaron en llamar a la policía, pero se encontraron con la desagradable respuesta de que debían esperar que pasaran 48 horas.

Sin mas alternativa, tuvieron que regresar al hotel a esperar sin poder hacer nada. La impotencia era insoportable, tan insoportable que no se podían quedar en un solo lugar.

**Mientras tanto, con los secuestradores y Shun...**

\- Come - orden el segundo secuestrador.

\- No - se negó Shun.

\- Come - orden el primer secuestrador apuntando con el arma.

\- No lo haré - se negó Shun nuevamente.

Gracias a las insistencias que eran interminables, Shun dejo de prestarles atención, solo para darse cuenta de que las esposas que tenía eran de plástico.

\- Hazlo si no quieres morir - sugirió el segundo secuestrador.

\- Yo que tu dejaría de jugar con armas de juguete - dijo Shun poniéndose en pié.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con...? - decía el primer secuestrador antes de ver que Shun ya no estaba esposado.

\- Ay no - murmuró el segundo secuestrador.

* * *

\- Se acabó, voy por el - anunció Soarin marchándose.

\- Espera, a donde vas? - preguntó Rarity pero Soarin no la escuchó.

Luego de unos minutos, las chicas revisan sus celulares para ver nuevamente el video, pero se encontraron con un nuevo video en el cuál, sal a Shun jalando de los cabellos a los secuestradores.

_\- Hola, como ya saben quien soy no perder el tiempo explicando. El video anterior a este, solo era una peque a broma que estos dos estaban haciendo -_ mintió Shun_ \- No pasó nada, estoy bien, no es así, chicos?._

_\- Si, era solo ¡auch!...una broma - _respondieron los secuestradores al unísono.

\- ¿Viste lo mismo que yo? - preguntó Rarity.

\- Si - respondió Sunset - Pero entonces, ¿a donde fue Soarin?.

* * *

\- No te preocupes, aquí estoy para salvarte - llegó Soarin como un superhéroe a donde estaba Shun.

Pero de nada sirvió tanta valentía, ya que se encontró a dos tipos en el suelo inconscientes y a Shun tomando sus pertenencias para luego irse. Soarin estaba boquiabierto, no había visto nada igual antes.

\- ¿Como me encontraste? - preguntó Shun.

\- Yo, yo, yo, tu, tu, tu - tartamudeaba Soarin.

\- Ok, creo que estas as por lo que acabas de ver - supuso Shun.

\- Acaso te comiste a un carateka? - preguntó Soarin.

\- No. No se como se te ocurre semejante pregunta - respondió Shun.

\- ¿Y que quieres que piense? También tenían armas - observó Soarin.

\- Son falsas - aclaró Shun.

\- Lunático hijo de perra - murmuró Soarin.

\- Que dijiste...?

\- Nada, nada, no dije nada - mintió Soarin nervioso.

Varias horas después, Shun y Soarin estaban de regreso en el hotel. Obviamente Shun fue recibido con un abrazo por parte de Sunset, pero ¿Rarity abrazando a Soarin? Allí había gato encerrado.

\- Shun, que bueno que estas bien - observó Sunset.

\- Lo mas triste de todo, es no pude hacer nada - se lamentó Soarin.

\- No, lo mas triste de todo es que esos dos estaban usando armas falsas - corrigió Shun.

\- Ah... si, eso también - agregó Soarin.

\- Intentamos ayudar, pero la policía dijo que debíamos esperar cuarenta y ocho horas - informó Rarity.

\- ¿Acaso eso no es para cuando alguien desaparece? - preguntó Shun.

\- Si, pero eso fue lo que nos dijeron - respondió Rarity.

\- Algo me dice que allí habían cómplices - comentó Soarin.

\- Eso mismo - afirmó Shun - Saben que? Nos vamos a otro pa s.

\- ¿Pero a donde? No tenemos dinero, ademas el viaje solo era hasta acá y termina mañana - informó Rarity.

\- Querida, recuerda que yo tengo dinero, aún tengo muchísimo en el banco - recordó Shun.

\- ¿Estas seguro de que...?

\- Si, yo pago todo - anunció Shun.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que me comprarás el...? - decía Soarin risueño.

\- No, no te voy a comprar un pony - dijo Shun fríamente.

\- Ay... que mal - se lament Soarin.

* * *

**Ok, hasta aquí dejo este capítulo, simplemente puedo decir que para el próximo si habrá mucho humor. Se los garantizo, ahora si voy a cumplir con mi promesa. En fin, lo de siempre, reviews por mi trabajo y mas nada, bye bye.**

**:-D**


	9. Cap 8: Cambios de cuerpo

**Ok, espero que todos estén bien porque a partir de este capítulo, el humor se hará presente muy constantemente. Advertencia, se sugiere un poquito de discreción, puesto que el lenguaje será un poco agresivo. Así que mas les vale haber ido al baño antes, porque ahora están bajo el poder de mis letras MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Bueno, bueno, mejor dejo la palabrería y comienzo...**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Unos días después, Soarin, Shun, Sunset y Rarity se encontraban en República Dominicana. A pesar de todo lo que pasó en Colombia, los cuatro seguían unidos, mas que nunca. Ahora el lugar en donde se quedarían sería una mansión, literalmente. La misma disponía de 75 habitaciones, 2 cuartos de juegos, 60 baños, 10 cocinas, 7 comedores, 4 salas, 5 piscinas y 6 cocheras. Era realmente grande, sin mencionar un campo de golf, una pista de carreras y una cabaña cerca de un bosque.

\- Esto es el paraíso - comentó Soarin.

\- Hay mas grandes, pero esto es lo que pude conseguir por ahora - explicó Shun.

\- Es como estar en un sueño, es justamente lo que cualquier chica pediría - decía Rarity risueña.

\- Mejor sigamos con el recorrido, ya la perdimos - susurró Shun causándole una leve risa a Sunset.

Luego del recorrido por la mansión, el cuarteto desempacó sus cosas y eligió su habitación. Después de eso, Sunset y Rarity se fueron a dar una vuelta por la gran mansión y por fuera. Mientras que Shun y Soarin se fueron a uno de los cuartos de juegos para jugar GTA: San Andreas como si fueran niños pequeños.

\- ¡No, no, no, la policía me persigue! - exclamó Soarin.

\- ¿Es que acaso no tienes armas? - preguntó Shun.

\- No, ¿acaso parezco un libro de claves extrañas para hacer trampa como tu? No, no tengo armas ni nada, solo estoy conduciendo y escapando a "Las Venturas" - respondió Soarin - Oh no, el puente está cerrado, noooooo, me atraparon.

\- Déjame ver... claro, si ni siquiera tocaste la de todas las misiones completadas - señaló Shun.

\- Wow, todo está verde - observó Soarin.

\- No todo, solo el mapa - corrigió Shun.

Cuando la noche llegó, los cuatro se reunieron para cenar, solo que no sabían a cuál de todas las cocinas ir. Hasta que jugaron piedra, papel, o tijeras y así resolvieron el problema. Después de eso, comieron tranquilos, descansaron y cada uno se fue a dormir, excepto Shun y Soarin, que todavía seguían con hambre.

\- Esta es la última tostada, y es mía - anunció Shun.

\- Claro que no, es mía - reclamó Soarin.

\- Oye, yo llegué primero, por lo tanto me corresponde a mi - explicó Shun.

\- No me importa, porque lo único que comerás serán las migajas que yo deje en el plato - aseguró Soarin.

Minutos después, suena la tostadora, indicando que ya el pan estaba listo.

\- Ya esta - dijeron los dos al unísono.

Pero cuando pensaban que no podía suceder algo peor, ambos se comienzan a electrocutar al tocar la tostadora. Luego de varios minutos pegados, por fin logran despegarse y caen al suelo para descansar, solo para encontrarse con la extraña situación de que sus voces salían de los cuerpos opuestos.

\- Orale, que locura - dijo Soarin en el cuerpo de Shun.

\- ¿Que carajo pasó? - preguntó Shun en el cuerpo de Soarin.

\- No lo se, pero algo... - decía Soarin, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que se estaba hablando así mismo, o eso creía el.

\- Ya ya, tranquilo, Shun - dijo Shun para sí mismo, o eso pensaba el.

\- Soarin, ¿porque me dijiste Shun? - preguntó Soarin.

\- ¿Yo porque me estoy escuchando en tu cuerpo? - evadió la pregunta Shun haciendo otra.

\- ¿Y yo por que me escucho en el tuyo? - le devolvió la pregunta Soarin.

\- Ay no...

\- Eso quiere decir que tu eres yo...

\- Y que yo soy tu...

\- ¡NO MAMES, CABRÓN! - exclamaron Shun y Soarin al mismo tiempo.

\- Oye, wey, y ahora parecemos Mexicanos - agregó Shun.

\- No mames, pendeja - se lamentó Soarin.

\- ¿Por que me dices pendeja, pendeja? - preguntó Shun.

\- A quien le importa, mientras no seamos huérfanos chupa pitos - respondió Soarin.

\- Wey, algo me dice, que el vocabulario que tenemos es de "La Familia Del Barrio", cabrón - comentó Shun.

\- No mames - se sorprendió Soarin.

\- No, si mamo, ¿que hacemos? Si las chicas no ven así, no se que vayan a pensar - aseguró Shun.

\- Es simple, solo imitemos nuestras voces - sugirió Soarin.

\- Puta madre - se rindió Shun.

Después de varias horas tratando de imitar sus voces, lo único que consiguieron fue cansancio extremo. En ningún momento lograron lo que querían, estaban fritos.

\- ¿Que hacemos, wey? - preguntó Soarin.

\- No lo se, ya casi amanece y nosotros en estas fachas - comenzó a alarmarse Shun.

\- Cálmate, pendeja, cálmate - sugirió Soarin.

\- No mames, cabrón, no me digas pendeja, wey - se quejó Shun.

\- Perdóname, Gasparcito, es culpa del choque eléctrico que tuvimos - recordó Soarin.

\- Yo no me llamo "Gasparcito" - reclamó Shun.

\- Ya lo se, wey, pero mejor vamos a cambiarnos y a tratar de disimular - ordenó Soarin.

\- Buena idea - accedió Shun.

* * *

Sunset estaba a punto de despertarse, habría los ojos tiernamente, a Shun le hubiera gustado estar ahí en ese momento. Luego de eso, se levantó, fue al baño, se ducho y se puso un ropa distinta a la que está acostumbrada a usar.

Rarity hacía lo mismo, solo que con mas calma. Peinándose, maquillándose y probándose ropa. Después de unos minutos eternos, ambas chicas deciden buscar a Shun y a Soarin, pero no los encontraban en ningún lado.

Jamás se les pasó por la mente algo malo, ya que estaban en una mansión, el lugar era muy grande. Minutos, minutos y minutos buscando, pero nada aún, por lo tanto, deciden llamar por teléfono.

* * *

\- ¡No mames, es Rarity! - gritó Soarin.

\- ¡Contéstale, no debemos hacer sospechar a nadie! - recordó Shun poniéndose la ropa de Soarin.

\- No mames, no mames, no mames, no mames - era lo que decía Soarin nervioso - Aló... si, si ehhh... no, solo estamos regresando del bosque.

\- ¿¡Es enserio!? - exclamó Shun en voz baja.

\- Está bien, está bien, ya vamos para allá - se despidió Soarin - No mames, Gasparcito, las chicas nos están buscando.

\- ¡Que no me llames "Gasparcito", wey! - ordenó Shun.

\- Ya, ya, salgamos de aquí - indicó Soarin.

* * *

\- ¿Donde están? - preguntó Sunset justo después de que Rarity colgara el teléfono.

\- Dijo que venían del bosque - respondió Rarity.

\- ¿Que hacían allá tan temprano? No se tu, pero creo que algo están ocultando - dijo Sunset sospechosa.

\- Concuerdo - comentó Rarity.

* * *

\- Ándale, párate, wey - ordenó Shun.

\- No puedo, tengo unas ganas tremendas de ir al baño...

\- ¿Y quien te dijo que echarte en el suelo te iba a calmar las ganas? - preguntó Shun.

\- El doctor Chol - respondió Soarin.

\- Puta madre, ese doctor es falso - concluyó Shun.

\- Que no...

\- Que si, wey - afirmó Shun - Vamos, yo te llevo.

Luego de eso, ya todos estaban por encontrarse cara a cara. Lo malo, era que Shun y Soarin no estaban en sus respectivos cuerpos.

\- No mames, termina de una vez, ya se están acercando - indicó Shun.

\- Ya, pendeja, ya terminé - anunció Soarin.

\- Cabrón, que no me digas pendeja, pendeja - ordenó Shun nuevamente.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno, ya sal - ordenó Soarin.

Después de eso, lamentablemente se encontraron con las chicas, quienes estaban sospechando algo de esos dos.

\- ¿Donde estaban? - preguntó Rarity.

Soarin estaba inmóvil, al igual que Shun.

\- Hola... ¿me escucharon? ¿Dije que en donde estaban? - volvió a preguntar Rarity.

**Luego de un golpe en el codo de Soarin...**

\- En el bosque - respondió Soarin.

\- ¿Por que tan temprano? - preguntó Sunset.

**Luego de un golpe en el codo de Shun...**

\- Fuimos a trotar - respondió Shun.

\- No veo los trajes de entrenamiento - observó Rarity.

\- Nos cambiamos hace un rato - dijeron los dos al unísono.

\- Ok... creo que mejor vamos a comer - sugirió Sunset.

Luego de ese extraño interrogatorio, todos fueron a comer. Extrañamente todo salió bien para Shun y Soarin, en ningún momento hablaron. Después del desayuno, ambos dijeron una excusa para salir, a lo cuál, las chicas no tuvieron otra opción mas que creerles. Luego de eso, ambos preguntaron por brujos que arreglaran la situación por la que estaban pasando. Increíblemente, hallaron uno, que era de México y hablaba casi igual que ellos.

\- Señor brujo, venimos aquí solicitando su ayuda - se presentó Shun - Nosotros no estamos en nuestros debidos cuerpos.

\- Ya, cuál es ju jituajión - observó el brujo - Lo que haremos jerá jimple, tomaremos un rana y la mataremos, luego uno de ustedes le tiene que chupa' el pito.

\- No mames - se expresó Shun.

\- ¡Yo la mato! - exclamó Soarin degollando a la rana.

\- Ahora uste' le tiene que chupa' el pito - indicó el brujo.

\- No, cabrón, eso es asqueroso - se negó Shun.

\- Chupale el pito, si quieres que volvamos a la realidad - sugirió Soarin.

\- Es jierto, si uste' le chupa el pito a la rana, ambos estarán en jus cuerpos nuevamente - afirmó el brujo.

\- No, no haré eso - se volvió a negar Shun.

\- Ándale, pendeja, levantale el pito y chupale las pelotas - dijo Soarin en tono burlón.

\- Cállate, wey - ordenó Shun.

Ya no había marcha atrás, Shun debía chuparle el pito a la ranita, si no, no volverían a la normalidad. Este era un momento tenso para Shun, el ser o no ser, el momento mas desagradable de su vida. Mientras que Soarin estaba muerto de las risas, y maliciosamente, le decía a Shun que le chupara el pito a la rana.

* * *

**¿Shun le chupará el pito a la ranita?**

**¿Volverán a la normalidad?**

**¿Soarin se dejará de burlar?**

**¿El brujo de verdad es de México?**

**No te pierdas el desenlace, en el próximo capítulo, en la próxima semana. Recuerda, tus reviews serán leídos, al igual que todos los fanfics que lees. Hasta la próxima actualización, Bye Bye.**


	10. Cap 9: La venganza

**Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews (2 personas nada mas) aquí les vengo con la continuación de esta loquisima historia. Hoy por primera vez, inaugurando el "Viernes de Actualización", como pueden ver creo que este es el segundo viernes que actualizo sin falta. En fin, mejor me dejo de palabrerías y comienzo con la historia porque la policía (mentira).**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

\- ¡Chupale el pito de una vez, pendeja! - exclamó Soarin.

\- ¡Ya cállate! - pidió Shun para luego proceder a chupárselo a la ranita.

Luego de unas horas, ya todo estaba normal, pero el pelinegro compraba de todo para quitarse el mal sabor de la boca. Mientras que Soarin, estaba muerto de las risas, cosa que Shun no podía evitar ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en quitarse ese asqueroso sabor de una vez por todas.

\- Ya, hombre, no exageres, no fue tan malo - intentó calmar Soarin.

\- Claro, tu lo dices porque no tuviste que chupar nada, solo te dispusiste a matar a la condenada rana - recordó Shun.

\- Oye, si te sirve de algo... lo siento - se disculpó Soarin.

\- Mmmm... no, no me sirve de nada - respondió Shun un poco molesto.

**Mientras tanto con las chicas...**

\- Rarity, jamás pensé eso de ti - admitió Sunset.

\- Lo se, pero fue un impulso que no pude controlar y, bueno, terminamos en la cama - confesó Rarity.

\- Bueno, no es nada porque preocuparse si lo hicieron de manera segura - alegó Sunset.

\- Lo se, ¿pero crees que Soarin guarde el secreto? - preguntó Rarity.

\- Tal ves si, tal ves no, dudo mucho que pueda mantener callado algo así - respondió Sunset.

\- Cambiando de tema, ¿no notaste a los chicos actuando raro? - preguntó Rarity nuevamente.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, si. Mas raro de lo normal, me pregunto que estará pasando - murmuró Sunset.

* * *

\- Ya sabe, un chico de pelo azul, no le será difícil encontrarlo - murmuró Shun por teléfono.

\- Shun, ¿acaso...me quieres matar? ¿Ya no somos amigos? - preguntó Soarin.

\- Debería matarte yo mismo, pero prefiero no ensuciarme las manos - respondió Shun.

Soarin al escuchar eso se le vino el mundo encima, su mejor amigo lo quería matar. ¿Tan mal se había portado Soarin como para merecer la muerte? o ¿Acaso Shun ya no soporta el comportamiento del peliazúl? ¡Era injusto, merecía otra oportunidad!.

\- Ay no, creo que me... va a dar, me va a dar - susurró Soarin.

\- Solo estaba bromeando, no te voy a matar - confesó Shun pero fue inútil - Espera, ¿de verdad te vas a desmayar?.

\- Es el... chupa chupa - murmuró Soarin antes de caer inconsciente.

\- ¿Que? ¿Pero que quiso decir con eso? - se preguntó Shun a sí mismo.

Luego de unas largas horas después, las chicas se preocuparon porque ya eran las 10pm y ellos no aparecían, por lo cuál decidieron llamar para saber como estaban.

\- Lo que me faltaba - se lamentó Shun pero luego atendió - ¿Hola?... no, no, solo estamos recorriendo un par de lugares... si, si, claro... no, no estamos ebrios, no hemos tomado ni una gota de alcohol... esta bien, ¿pizza? De acuerdo, nos vemos en unos minutos.

\- Ay... mamá - empezaba a murmurar Soarin.

\- Gracias a dios, ya despertaste - observó Shun.

\- No, Shun, te lo juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer, por favor no me mates - rogó Soarin desesperadamente.

\- Cálmate, cálmate, solo era una broma, no te voy a matar - aseguró Shun.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Soarin.

\- Claro - afirmó Shun.

Después otras horas mas, ya Soarin y Shun estaban de vuelta en la mansión. Cuando estos entraron, fueron recibidos con fuertes abrazos. ¿Por que? Solo se habían ido a buscar un brujo para curar un accidente y por poco a Soarin le da un coma, no pasó nada grave.

\- ¿Por que últimamente han actuado raro? - preguntó Sunset.

\- Ehhh... por una sorpresa que les tenemos - respondió Soarin.

\- ¿Una sorpre...? - decía Shun pero su pié fue pisado con fuerza.

\- ¿Sorpresa? ¿Por que? - preguntó Sunset.

\- Es mejor no decir mas nada por el momento, no queremos arruinar nada - respondió Soarin.

\- _Creo que me equivoque de Soarin, el Soarin que conozco no es así de...como decirlo, inteligente _\- pensó Shun.

\- Te escuché - susurró Soarin.

\- ¿Que? No me digas que...

\- Si, pensaste en voz alta - afirmó Soarin.

\- ... Necesito un descanso - murmuró Shun.

Al día siguiente día, todo estaba mas normal. Bueno, mas normal que las veces anteriores. Soarin y Shun se levantaron temprano para buscar el regalo para las chicas, obviamente iban a tardar bastante porque se habían ido cuatro horas antes de que todas las tiendas abrieran sus puertas. ¿A quien se le ocurre hacer eso? Nadie en su sano juicio, excepto ellos dos.

\- ¿Para que mencionaste un regalo? - preguntó Shun.

\- Porque fue lo único que se me pasó por la mente en ese momento - respondió Soarin - Además, pienso que se merecen un regalo, ¿tu no?.

\- Claro que si, ¿por que no? Pero a lo que me refiero, es a que podías haber dicho otra cosa - recordó Shun.

\- Buen punto - afirmó Soarin.

* * *

\- Espero que esta vez no se... y ya se fueron - observó Sunset con una mirada de "otra vez lo hicieron".

\- ¿Que pasó? ¿De nuevo no están? - preguntó Rarity con un montón de sábanas encima.

\- Si, pero ya me estoy comenzando a acostumbrar - respondió Sunset.

\- Déjalos, a lo mejor salieron a comprar algo - supuso Rarity.

\- ¿Tan temprano? - preguntó Sunset.

\- Si, además, deberían salir mas seguido, eso me ha dejado mas tiempo para tomar un sueño reparador - confesó Rarity.

\- Como quieras, voy a desayunar - anunció Sunset.

* * *

\- _Duro, si... si, mas rápido... aja, ahí ahí ahí... si, oh dios _\- se escuchaba desde adentro de la tienda.

\- ¿Que carajo estará pasando ahí? - se preguntó Shun.

\- Aún no, espera tu turno - exigió la encargada.

\- Claro, claro, lo siento - se disculpó Shun para luego darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando - Un minuto, ¿por que le estas dando masajes?.

\- Fue algo que no pude rechazar - respondió Soarin.

\- ¿Enserio...?

**1/2 Segundo después...**

\- Shun, si le doy un masaje, ella nos dejará llevarnos lo que queramos gratis - explicó Soarin tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentía por el jalón de oreja.

\- Si, como no, y luego te daba sexo oral - supuso Shun.

\- ¿Que? Claro que no - negó Soarin.

\- Entonces...

**Minutos después...**

-_ Oh si, dos son mejor que uno... ahí, así, mas duro... aaahhh... aaahhh..._

\- ¿Podría hacer menos ruido? Parece que está teniendo un trío - comentó Shun.

\- Claro, lo siento - se disculpó la encargada algo sonrojada.

\- ¡Oye, eso es mio! - le reclamó Sunset a un pato - Vuelve acá, dame mi desayuno.

* * *

Mas tarde, ya los dos chicos habían acabado de darle el masaje a la encargada, por ahora solo se disponían a buscar algo para las chicas. Era una decisión muy difícil, tantas cosas, ¿pero cuál era la correcta?.

\- Creo que tenemos que resolverlo a la antigua - mencionó Shun.

Luego de eso, ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Piedra papel o tijeras, piedra papel o tijeras, piedra papel o tijeras, piedra papel o tijeras...

\- ¿Que...se...supone que hacen? - se preguntó la encargada a sí misma.

\- EEEEEHHHHHH, Gano yo - anunció Soarin.

\- ¿Tanto grito para eso? - preguntó Shun.

\- Pues claro, el juego no debe ganar, yo si - respondió Soarin con toda seguridad.

\- Aloh, ¿me dejir donde esta el baño? - preguntó una voz familiar para estos chicos.

\- Es el viejo, es el viejo... ¡Es el viejo, coño! - exclamó Soarin.

\- Shhhhhhh... el condenado es un destapa cacas - observó Shun asqueado.

\- No, el no es un destapa cacas, usa un destapa cacas - corrigió Soarin.

\- Da igual, ese viejo mexicano va a ver lo que es chupárselo a una rana - aseguró Shun.

\- ¿Todavía sigues con eso? - preguntó Soarin.

\- Entonces hazlo tu - retó Shun.

\- Claro que no, no estoy loco - se negó Soarin.

\- Yo si lo haré - afirmó Shun.

\- No... espera, Shun, noooo - decía Soarin pero no dio resultado.

* * *

\- Pero que caca tan grande, chico - observó el brujo.

\- Juego de canela, manzana sabor a rana - se escuchó desde el techo.

\- ¿Quien anda ahí? - preguntó el brujo - ¿Eres tu, san itario?.

\- Siiiiiiii - respondió Shun lanzándose encima del brujo, haciendo que este cayera dentro del inodoro - Toma eso, de parte de Garparcito... eso sonó raro.

* * *

\- Listo, esto bastará - aseguró Soarin.

\- ¿Ya elegiste? - preguntó Shun.

\- Si - respondió Soarin - ¿Como te fue a ti?.

\- _¡Auxilio, sáquenme de este agujero, que si viene un maremoto me muero! _\- se escuchó desde el baño.

\- De maravilla - respondió Shun maliciosamente.

* * *

**Jejeje, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus reviews mega zukulemthos, nos leemos en el próximo "Viernes de Actualización" Bye Bye.**

**:-D**


	11. Cap 10: Todo se revela

**Ok, amigos, aquí les vengo con el décimo capítulo de esta historia. Tranquila, yo se que eres tu, no hay problema. En fin, hoy me voy de viaje a ver que se me ocurre de bueno para la historia, no les sigo quitando mas tiempo... ahí les va.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Luego de los sucesos recientes, Shun y Soarin estaban de regreso a la mansión, junto con el regalo para las chicas.

\- Que bueno que llegaron, ¿saben donde esta Sunset? - preguntó Rarity recibiendo a los chicos.

\- No, acabamos de llegar, se suponía que estuviera durmiendo contigo - comentó Soarin.

\- ¡Te lo advierto, pato, la vas a pasar muy mal si no me devuelves mi desayuno! - exclamó Sunset saliendo de la nada.

Al ver eso, Soarin, Shun y Rarity se cayeron hacia atrás por la actitud de Sunset. Unos momentos después, deciden solucionar el pequeño problema de la chica hambrienta.

\- Tengo una idea, tu te disfrazas de pata y...

\- Ni lo pienses - se negó Shun seguido de un golpe que le dio a Soarin en la cabeza.

\- Yo creo que mejor detenemos a Sunset y le preparamos otro desayuno - opinó Rarity.

\- Claro, quitale todo lo divertido al asunto - se quejó Soarin.

\- Si no paras de quejarte, yo te quitaré lo divertido a ti - amenazó Shun.

\- Claro, siempre soy el blanco de amenazas - se volvió a quejar Soarin.

De pronto, Shun saca una navaja para colocarla en otro lugar, pero aunque la estaba alejando, Soarin se asustó y le empezó a rogar al pelinegro para que no le quitara la vida.

\- Por favor, Shun, perdóname no me mates - rogó Soarin - Es mas, hasta me convierto en tu esclavo personal.

\- ¿De que hablas? - preguntó Shun confuso.

\- Te lo imploro, no me mates, oh grandioso dios supremo - volvió a rogar Soarin.

\- ¿Grandioso dios supremo? Ya te volviste loco, suéltame para poder ir a la cocina - ordenó Shun.

\- Claro, mi señor - obedeció Soarin.

\- ¿Que acaba de pasar? - preguntó Rarity.

\- El majestuoso amo fue a la cocina - respondió Soarin.

\- Aveces pienso que no debí acostarme contigo - murmuró Rarity con una gran gota por detrás de la cabeza.

Luego de varios minutos, Rarity y Soarin ya había conseguido a Sunset, pero la chica no se quería rendir ante aquel ser "Malvado Roba Desayunos", así denominado por Sunset Shimmer.

\- Ya basta, querida, es solo un pato - observó Rarity.

\- Sea pato, sea pata, no debió robarse mi desayuno - reclamó Sunset.

\- ¿Que vas a ganar con matar a ese animal? - preguntó Rarity.

\- Vengar a mi desayuno - respondió Sunset.

\- Debes dejar de ver tantas caricaturas - recomendó Rarity.

\- Que caricaturas ni que nada, déjame degollar al pato - ordenó Sunset lográndose soltar de Rarity pero siendo atrapada por Soarin.

\- Compañera, la ira no es buena consejera - aseguró Soarin.

\- Yo se, yo se, pero déjame darle aunque sea una patadita - pidió Sunset.

\- Pero claro que no, usted debe conservar la calma y conversar - indicó Soarin.

\- Yo voy a conversar, pero después de darle una patada a ese animal - mintió Sunset.

\- Sunset, solo es un pato, ademas esta desmayado de tanto huir de ti - observó Shun.

\- Cariño, sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón, pero no puedes impedir que yo le de su merecido a ese pato - aseguró Sunset.

\- Un momento, ¿escuche lo que creo que escuche? - preguntó Rarity.

\- Rarity, luego explicamos eso, pero por ahora tenemos que alejarla del animal - respondió Shun.

\- Ahí te hablan - le susurró Sunset a Soarin.

\- ¿¡Que!? - preguntó Soarin alarmado.

\- Soarin, llévala a la cocina - pidió Shun.

\- ¿A cuál de tantas? - preguntó Soarin.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella cocina que vimos cuando estábamos en cierto lío? Pues a esa, y no la dejes escapar - indicó Shun.

\- De acuerdo - obedeció Soarin.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de comer - supuso Shun.

\- Yo creo que no - dijo Rarity poniéndose delante del pelinegro.

\- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó Shun.

\- Debes cierta explicación - respondió Rarity.

\- ¿Sobre Sunset y yo? Bueno, eso es fácil, tenemos varias semanas de novios - explicó Shun - Listo, a comer.

\- No tan rápido, ¿por que nos ocultaron eso? - interrogó Rarity nuevamente.

\- Es que no sabíamos como tomarían eso, así que decidimos tenerlo en secreto por un tiempo - confesó Shun.

\- ¿Por que harían eso? Somos de confianza - recordó Rarity.

\- Si, pero ya sabes, Soarin - mencionó Shun.

\- Claro, claro, entonces creo que mejor nos vamos a comer - sugirió Rarity.

\- Si claro, se lo tuyo con Soarin - murmuró Shun.

\- ¿Como lo sabes? - preguntó Rarity.

\- El mismo no lo resistió y me lo dijo - respondió Shun.

\- Ese...ese...ese - decía Rarity tratando de contener la rabia.

\- Tranquila, los dos hacen buena pareja en mi opinión. No deberías dejarte llevar de las cosas que dice la gente - recomendó Shun.

\- ¿De donde sacaste esa frase? - inquirió Rarity.

\- No tengo ni la mas remota idea - respondió Shun.

Varios minutos después, ya todos se encontraban reunidos comiendo, pero ahora mas unidos que nunca. Ya Shun y Sunset no tenían que esconder esos besos atrevidos que se daban. Por la parte de Soarin y Rarity, bueno, ellos iban poco a poco, al parecer a Soarin no se le hacía fácil olvidar a Rainbow Dash. Era lógico, el estaba enamorado de ella, pero Rainbow jamás le puso atención, por lo cuál Soarin se había deprimido. Pero ya era el momento de cambiar, Rarity le estaba dando ese amor que el tanto anhelaba, no había vuelta atrás.

Días después, los chicos comenzaron a jugarle bromas a las chicas; unas pesadas, otras graciosas y otras, simplemente raras. Pero no importaba, eso los mantenía unidos, hasta que llegó el día de cumpleaños de Shun. Ese día todo estaba sucediendo de manera extraña, desde el inicio del día, hasta que bueno, llegó la noche, cosa que indicaba que Sunset planeaba algo especial. ¿Que tan especial? Nadie lo sabía, solo ella.

\- ¿La estas pasando bien? - preguntó Rarity.

\- Si, no me esperaba nada de esto - respondió Shun.

\- Pues lo que te tiene Sunset te va a gustar mas - aseguró Soarin.

\- ¿Tu sabes lo que me va a dar? - preguntó Shun muy feliz.

\- No, solo puedo decir que lo disfrutes - respondió Soarin marchándose del lugar.

\- Soarin, no estamos en un anime como para que digas las cosas y luego te marchas - recordó Rarity.

\- Es verdad, ya me estoy quedando sin ideas. Rarity, déjame ver Pokemón - rogó Soarin.

\- No - se negó Rarity.

\- Por favor, solo una vez - pidió Soarin una vez mas.

\- Por favor.

\- No.

\- Por favor.

\- No.

\- Por favor.

\- No.

\- Por favor.

\- No.

\- Anda, solo esta vez.

\- Bueno... esta bien, pero luego no te quejes de los sueños que tendrás por ver eso - advirtió Rarity.

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias - le agradeció Soarin a Rarity con un beso en la boca.

\- Bebito - murmuró Shun.

\- Claro, como tu vienes de japón...

\- Soy de Alemania - corrigió Shun.

\- Como sea - se retiró Soarin.

\- Bueno, mejor ve a la habitación, allí esta Sunset con tu regalo - supuso Rarity.

\- Esta bien - accedió Shun con total tranquilidad - ¿No me vas a acompañar?.

\- No, aquí nuestros caminos se separan - respondió Rarity sabiamente.

Después de eso, Shun se dirigió a la habitación mencionada. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con la cama llena de pétalos de rosas rojas, y unas cuantas velas aromáticas. No había nadie en el lugar, o eso creía el pelinegro. Sin mas opción, el solo se sentó en la cama a esperar alguna sorpresa o algo así. Y Después de todo, si se llevó una sorpresa, Sunset había aparecido y se montó encima de Shun para luego susurrarle unas palabras, junto con eso, un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas.

\- Espero que te guste tu regalo de cumpleaños - susurró Sunset totalmente sonrojada.

\- Ay mamá - dijo Shun en un tono inaudible seguido de su aliento muy caliente.

* * *

**De acuerdo, amigos, esto es todo por hoy. ¿Los dejé con algún tipo de suspenso? o ¿Simplemente dejé las cosas bien calientes? Entérense de lo que sigue, en el próximo capítulo que estará muy bueno. Como siempre, dejen sus reviews, nos leemos el siguiente "Viernes de Actualización" Bye Bye.**

**:-D ;-)**


	12. Cap 11: La llegada al basurero

**Que talco, como andan, amigos. Ya llegué de mi viaje, estoy de vuelta, ¿sorprendidos? Si, hice tiempo para hacer una actualización extra a parte de la oficial. Aquí les vengo con el décimo primer capítulo de esta historia. Bueno, bueno, bueno, espero que les guste lo que están a punto de leer... ¿seguiré con lemon o no? Mehhh, descúbranlo ustedes mismos.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauran Faust, hago esto sin ningún tipo de fines de lucro.**

* * *

Ya totalmente excitados, o idos por el momento tan agradable que estaba ocurriendo, ambos inician con un beso empalagoso. Luego poco a poco se van quitando la ropa, eso si, si dejarse de mirar a los ojos y un notable sonrojo en las mejillas. Ya las palabras sobraban en ese momento, solo bastaba mirarse, era como si estuvieran conectados por telepatía. Después de unos besos, caricias y palabras que decían lo mucho que se desean, Shun decide iniciar, introduciendo su miembro poco a poco en la intimidad de Sunset, mientras esta hace una leve mueca de dolor pero luego se le pasa. Después de eso, comienza a gemir puesto que Shun le esta penetrando poco a poco hasta llegar al ritmo normal.

Mientras mas excitada se sentía Sunset, mas se aferraba al pelinegro. Mientras que Shun, disfrutaba lo que hacía. Bueno, ambos lo disfrutaban, para que negarlo. Pasados unos minutos, el cambio de posiciones comienza. Aunque eso no importaba, ambos la estaban pasando muy pero muy bien. Con cada gemido que soltaba Sunset, mas se excitaba Shun, quien aceleraba el paso poco a poco para no lastimar a su amada. Por parte de Sunset, ella de alguna manera solo sentía placer y mas placer, a lo cuál la llevaban a los gemidos mas seguidos. Ya apunto de dejar salir "el líquido del amor", Shun y Sunset cambian de posición para estar mas cómodos.

Lo que nadie sabía, era que Soarin estaba escuchando todo detrás de la puerta. El condenado escuchó todo, absolutamente todo lo que pasó y estaba pasando en esa habitación. Ahora, el punto de todo era, ¿que sentía Soarin en ese momento? Ni el mismo sabía, solo sentía un deseo de buscar a Rarity y hacerlo con ella, otra vez. Cuando escucho los gemidos mas fuerte de Sunset, decidió que ya era tiempo de marcharse, ya tuvo lo que quiso para buscar a Rarity y convencerla de alguna manera, disimuladamente, de hacer el amor.

Al día siguiente, todos se levantan para desayunar como si nada. Pero una cosa que era totalmente notable, era que tenían una resaca increíble. Bueno, nada mas Rarity y Soarin, los otros dos no. Luego del desayuno, las chicas se van a dormir nuevamente, ya que aún estaban cansadas. Los que si se quedaron a conversar un rato para luego salir, fueron los dos locos Shun y Soarin, quienes no paraban de pensar en lo ocurrido de la noche anterior.

\- ¿A donde vamos hoy? - preguntó Shun.

\- No lo se, lo único que pienso es en lo que pasó anoche - respondió Soarin.

\- Lo que... no te estas refiriendo a...

\- No, claro que no te espié... - mintió Soarin.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Acaso tu y Rarity? - supuso Shun.

\- Si, otra vez lo hicimos, pero esta vez fue especial - dijo Soarin risueño.

\- Para ti todo es especial - murmuró Shun.

\- Como digas, ¿tienes algún lugar en mente? - preguntó Soarin.

\- Seee - contestó Shun.

**24 Minutos después...**

\- ¡Esto no es un lugar, es un basurero! - exclamó Soarin con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Eso es, no te creas Chapultepe - recomendó Shun.

\- ¿Que carajos hacemos aquí? - preguntó Soarin.

\- Que interesante pregunta, ¿recuerdas aquella ves que dijiste que querías ir a un basurero algún día? - recordó Shun.

\- Si, solo que... ¡ESTABA SIENDO SARCÁSTICO! - gritó Soarin a todo pulmón.

\- Estas siendo un mal amigo, ahora ve y diviértete - ordenó Shun con total naturalidad.

\- Claro que no, eso es barro - observó Soarin.

\- Si, si, anda, Rarity Dos - empujó Shun a Soarin.

\- Ahhhhhhh... eres un puto, ¿lo sabías? - preguntó Soarin mientras caía.

\- Si, claro que si - respondió Shun comiendo palomitas de maíz.

* * *

\- Siento que alguien invade mi propiedad - dijo una voz monstruosa.

\- La put***** madre que te parió, Luian - se escuchó desde afuera.

\- Mi amigo volvió - salió un jorobado de la nada.

\- ¡Miércoles! - exclamó Soarin - Shun, ayúdame.

\- Te metiste con mi mami, ahora no te ayudo nada - se negó Shun como un niño pequeño.

\- Ya, ya perdón, pero ayúdame que tengo un fenómeno en el trasero - masculló Soarin.

\- Mi amiguito - dijo con mas fuerza el jorobado.

\- Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh - gritó Soarin como niña.

\- Ok, ok, lo tendré que ayudar - se lamentó Shun lanzándose a la acción.

\- Noooooooooo, a mi amigo déjalo en paz - pidió el jorobado cuando vio a Shun.

\- ¿Que mosca te picó? - preguntó Shun - Ese es un cerebro de nuez.

\- _¡Oye te escuché! _\- exclamó Soarin desde abajo.

Cuando ya todo parecía no ponerse peor, un campo de cactus apareció, desesperando a Soarin como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- ¡A LA PU** MADRE, SHUN, SÁLVAME, HAY UN CAMPO DE CACTUS! - suplicó Soarin.

\- ¿Y? - preguntó Shun a propósito.

\- ¿Acaso estas loco? Mi trasero está en juego - mencionó Soarin.

\- Ok, ok, te ayudaré... nomas que este loco me suelte - se quejó Shun.

Ya a pocos metros de que el trasero de Soarin sea perforado, Shun hace todo lo posible por soltarse.

\- Suéltame - ordenó Shun.

\- ¡Maldita sea, mi traserooooooooooo! - exclamó Soarin.

\- ¡YA VOY! - gritó Shun.

\- A picar - se escuchó lentamente desde abajo - Ñaca, ñaca.

* * *

**Ok, amigos lectores, no fue mucho pero fue algo. ¿Ese trasero se salvará? ¿Quien dijo "ñaca ñaca"? Descubrelo este "Viernes de Actualización". Como siempre, dejen reviews, eso me motiva para seguir con la historia. En fin, hasta el viernes, Bye Bye.**

**:-D**


	13. Cap 12: El plan perfecto

**Que onda, pues, les vengo de nuevo bien durooooo... jajajaja, ¿otra vez sorprendo? Bueno, volví a estar libre el día de hoy así que eso significa... "ACTUALIZACIÓN". La verdad estoy muy feliz publicando seguido, pero me temo que mañana no podré, lo cuál me dice que volveré solamente los viernes. Cambiando de tema, a partir de aquí las cosas cambian un poco, en realidad no se que será pero si puedo asegurar que puede que les guste un poquito mas. En fin, no quito mas tiempo...Disfruten.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin ningún tipo de fines de lucro.**

* * *

El trasero de Soarin estaba en peligro, nada ni nadie podía salvarlo, era su fin. Pero de forma inesperada, Shun logró alcanzar a Soarin y elevarse, deteniendo así el triste final del peliazúl, pero a un costo muy caro. Dado a que estuvieron cerca de los cactus, Shun rosó varias espinas con el brazo y con el torso, quedando lastimado de forma muy dolorosa.

\- Carajo... esto duele - se quejó Shun sangrando.

\- Oye, ¿quieres que te ayude? - preguntó Soarin.

\- No, no importa, tu solo relájate mientras busco una salida que sea invisible para ese jorobado - recomendó Shun.

\- Lo siento, fue mi culpa, hubiera sido mejor que me dejaras caer - se lamentó Soarin.

\- No digas eso, ambos sabemos que la culpa la tuve yo - recordó Shun.

\- ¿Pues sabes que? Yo encontraré la salida - anunció Soarin.

\- ¿Acaso estas loco? Claro que no, yo...

\- Shun, necesitas curar esas heridas, si te esfuerzas lo único que conseguirás será desangrarte todo - aseguró Soarin - Tu tranquilo, ya vuelvo.

Luego de que Soarin se fue, Shun decidió observar sus heridas. La verdad lucían bastante mal, sin mencionar que unas cuantas espinas se le clavaron, era una sensación horrible, sentir que esas cosas estaban enterradas en ti. Luego de unos minutos, un pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de Shun, en el cuál se podía observar las veces que ambos necesitaron ayuda entre sí. El hecho de que Soarin aveces se comporte como un payaso, no quiere decir que lo es. Después de eso, se puso a pensar y luego se dijo a sí mismo: "No seguiré tratando mal a Soarin, desde ahora lo trataré como se lo merece".

Varios minutos después, Soarin regresó al pequeño lugar en el que se encontraba Shun, solo que el mismo estaba dormido, por lo cuál; decidió cargarlo. Era la primera vez que Soarin hacia algo así, y por Shun, quien lo había tratado de manera inapropiada en varias ocasiones, eso era señal de verdadera amistad. Cuando Soarin se dispuso a salir, el jorobado se le apareció de la nada, propinándole un fuerte abrazo.

\- Ay...¿pero...que...chucha? - decía Soarin casi sin aire.

\- Mi amigo - murmuró el jorobado.

\- Sácate, tu no eres mi amigo. Mi amigo está aquí tirado, sangrando y se va a morir si no me dejas ir... vaya, un verso sin esfuerzo - rió Soarin.

\- Pero tu... tu... me juraste que volverías - aseguró el jorobado.

\- ¿Queeee?... pero ni siquiera te conozco, entiéndelo - pidió Soarin - Mira, hagamos una cosa. Tu te vas por allá, y yo me voy por acá. Todo es razonable, todos somos felices.

\- Si yo no soy tu amigo... ¡NADIE LO SERÁAAAAAAAA! - gritó el jorobado.

\- Ay mamá - susurró Soarin llevándose a Shun corriendo por todo el basurero.

Casi todo el día fue así, Soarin huyendo de ese jorobado, saltando y gritando como niña. Pero lo mas importante, rogando que Shun despertara. Cuando llegó la noche, las cosas se calmaron un poco, pero no del todo. Soarin estaba preocupado, Shun no había despertado en todo el día, ¿le pasaba algo? ¿ya estaba muerto? ¡Claro que no!, el no podía estar muerto, ¿o si?.

\- Por favor, Shun, despierta de una vez. Esta bien, lo admito, tu debiste buscar la salida, no yo - se lamentó Soarin - Shun, eres nuestra única esperanza para escapar de aquí.

Después de eso, extrañamente Shun comenzó a recobrar la consciencia, llenando de esperanza a Soarin.

\- ¿Que pasó? - preguntó Shun despertándose.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí, ese fenómeno no para de perseguirnos para matarnos - respondió Soarin.

\- Oye, Soarin, tengo que decirte algo - anunció Shun.

\- ¿Que cosa? - preguntó Soarin.

\- No, nada, olvídalo - respondió Shun - _Lo siento, Soarin, pero no tengo el valor de disculparme en frente de ti._

\- Bueno, la cosa es simple, debemos buscar la forma de salir de aquí - indicó Soarin.

\- Tengo un plan - murmuró Shun.

Luego de haberle planteado el plan a Soarin, ponen el mismo en marcha. Increíblemente, el plan funciona a la perfección, Shun y Soarin se logran burlar del jorobado. Aunque debían admitir que no fue cosa fácil, el fenómeno mas de una vez se le adelantaba a estos dos. Pero a final de cuentas, Shun y Soarin ganaron la batalla.

Horas después, ambos se encontraban en la mansión. Sorprendentemente, las chicas no se dieron cuenta de las heridas de Shun, o a lo mejor no se dieron cuenta de tal hecho, ya que habían estado durmiendo todo el día. ¿Quien iba a querer seguir despierto de noche, cuando dormiste todo el día? Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría. Luego de eso, Shun tardó varios minutos en curarse, pero no fue algo silencioso. En repetidas ocasiones se podían escuchar los gritos de dolor desde uno de esos tantos baños que habían. Soarin preocupado comienza a buscar, pero no consigue nada, solo baños vacíos.

**Media hora después...**

\- ¡Viiiiirgen de la Macarena! - exclamó Shun al colocarse alcohol en las mencionadas heridas.

\- Pero que niña - se quejó Soarin.

\- ¿Que carajo haces ahí? - preguntó Shun.

\- Te estaba buscando, ya sabes, por los gritos de lobo que dabas - respondió Soarin.

\- ¿Cuales gritos de lobo? Yo no grito como un lobo... yo grito como un demonio - corrigió Shun en voz baja.

\- Si claro, y yo soy la madre Teresa de Calcuta - dijo Soarin sarcásticamente.

\- Caraja - susurró Shun.

Mas tarde, los dos chicos se fueron a cenar "Cena de Hombres", nombre que le pusieron ellos mismos a la comida mixta que se atragantan cuando no cocinan. Para completar, se sientan en un sofá a mirar la televisión.

\- ¿Que piensas hacer mañana? - preguntó Soarin.

\- Nada, estoy lastimado, dudo mucho que pueda hacer algo - respondió Shun.

\- Me refería a hacer algo aquí, sin tener que salir a la calle - corrigió Soarin.

\- Oh bueno, solo sería hablar con las chicas y asunto arreglado - aseguró Shun.

\- ¿Y como harás con eso? - preguntó Soarin.

\- ¿Las heridas? No es nada que unas vendas no puedan arreglar - respondió Shun.

\- Ojalá tengas razón - suspiró Soarin.

Después de una buena noche de sueños, ambos ya estaban como nuevos. Shun se despertó primero que todos, desde hace horas atrás le rugía la solitaria, por lo cuál decidió merendar. Pero eso no salió bien, pues cuando terminó de hacerse un emparedado, el mismo pato que le robo el desayuno a Sunset empezó a atacar a Shun.

\- Oh no, mi emparedado es mio, y de nadie mas - aseguró Shun a lo cuál el pato respondió con un "Kuack" - Claro que no, es mi emparedado de banana, mermelada de fresa y chocolate, no dejaré que tu, emplumado, te lo comas.

Después de unos minutos, Shun estaba repitiendo todo lo que Sunset hizo, solo que el pelinegro no estaba persiguiendo al pato para quitarle su comida, si no para matarlo de una vez por todas.

\- ¡Ven acá! - ordenó Shun.

* * *

\- ¿Que ruido es ese? - murmuró Rarity despertándose.

\- ¿A donde vas? - preguntó Soarin.

\- Iré a ver que es ese ruido - respondió Rarity.

\- Esta bien - accedió Soarin.

Pero luego se acordó de las heridas de Shun, así que pensó que era Shun gritando de nuevo, por lo cuál se dispuso a entretener a Rarity.

\- Yo... yo no te dejaré - dijo Soarin de la nada.

\- ¿Enserio? No lo creo - retó Rarity.

\- Pues que así sea - susurró Soarin.

\- ¿Que les pasa a los dos? - preguntó Sunset apareciendo como por arte de magia.

\- ¡Ahhhhhh! - se asustaron Soarin y Rarity - ¡Una bruja!.

\- Cállate - golpeó Rarity a Soarin - Solo es Sunset.

\- Me gustaría saber de que me perdí - aseguró Sunset.

\- Nada, solo iba a ver que era ese extraño ruido y Soarin me intentó detener - explicó Rarity.

\- Si, claro, ni siquiera estabas en la puerta - se quejó Soarin.

\- Claro que si, y lo sabes perfectamente - se defendió Rarity.

\- ¡Ven acá, pajarraco, solo que hacer una suculenta sopa de ti! - se escuchó desde afuera.

\- Si, creo que es el - respondió Soarin relajado al saber que el extraño ruido era Shun persiguiendo al pato.

* * *

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, no tienes escapatoria - aseguró Shun despeinado y la mirada mas psicópata que se haya visto - Vamos, no te dolerá. Piénsalo, te convertirás en un rica sopa, nadie sale perdiendo.

\- Shun, ¿que se supone que haces? - preguntó Sunset desconcertada.

\- Fácil, solo aliento a este pato para que se convierta en un buen banquete - respondió Shun.

\- Algo me dice, que Shun está un poco loco. A lo mejor se despertó con el pié equivocado, y del lado equivocado de la cama - comentó Soarin.

\- Tu y tus teorías sin sentido - murmuró Rarity.

\- Es el "capuskicapubul", claro, todos lo saben - empezó Shun a decir locuras.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Capuskicapubul? ¿Que es eso? - preguntó Sunset.

\- Creo que es culpa de Maduro - respondió Soarin - Es el presiente de Venezuela, a lo mejor esas equivocaciones que ha visto se le están reflejando en este momento.

\- Entonces... ¿solo está teniendo una alucinación? - preguntó Rarity.

\- No del todo, mi pequeña saltamontes, aquí el señor está entre dormido y despierto - respondió Soarin como todo un científico - Podemos decir que Wiiiiiiiii, lo podemos salvar es con un vaso de agua... y digo "wi".

\- Claaaaaro - dijo Sunset disimuladamente.

\- Querida, vayámonos antes de que algo mas raro pase - susurró Rarity a lo cuál Sunset aceptó.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, pero claro, mi querido Soarin, todo esto es un video juego - afirmó Shun.

\- La la la la la la la la, soy una mariposa - anunció Soarin.

\- Me pregunto ... si aún seguimos dormidas - comentó Rarity.

\- Yo también - siguió Sunset.

Mientras Shun y Soarin actuaban como locos, Sunset y Rarity se arreglaron y se fueron a caminar un rato. La verdad esa actitud tan extraña sorprendió a las chicas, ¿desde cuando alguien normal actuaría así? Nadie, a menos que lo hicieran por un pretexto simple como lo eso planear una sorpresa, pero eso tiene muy pocas posibilidades... ¿o no?.

\- Perfecto, todo salió a la perfección - aseguró Shun.

\- Y sin ningún tipo de problemas - afirmó Soarin - Por cierto, lo del pato...

\- También lo fingí, pero me sorprende que este pato no haya huido, y que las chicas no se dieran cuenta - recordó Shun.

\- Entonces, comencemos de una vez - sugirió Soarin.

\- Claro, ¿pero sabes una cosa? Somos los mejores fingiendo - aseguró Shun.

\- Exacto - afirmó Soarin con un choque de puños.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, aquí llegó el final del capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi si, y mucho. ¿Que será lo que traman esos dos? Véanlo en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, recuerden dejar sus reviews, eso es un pase directo para un nuevo capítulo y con mas risas. Eso es todo, hasta el viernes Bye Bye.**

**:-D**


	14. Cap 13: ¿El fin de Shunset?

**Hola que tal, llegó el "Viernes de Actualización". De una vez les digo que no me siento al 100% como para meterle humor al capítulo de hoy, estoy deprimido por ser un condenado idiota. En fin, no los seguiré molestando con mis problemas personales. Espero que disfruten lo que están a punto de leer.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin ningún tipo de fines de lucro.**

* * *

Luego de semejante comportamiento por parte de Shun y Soarin, las chicas deciden salir para tratar de olvidar lo que acababan de ver. Visitaron lugares hermosos, lugares que no debían ser visitados, comieron en lugares interesantes entre otras cosas mas. Ya entrada la tarde, las chicas deciden volver con la esperanza de que esos dos "locos" no se sigan comportando así.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los tantos lugares que hay en la mansión, estaban Shun y Soarin organizando lo que parecía ser una fiesta. Habían bebidas, bocadillos, refrescos, todo tipo de golosinas. Por la parte electrónica, había una máquina de luces, una cabina de DJ, amplificadores bastante grandes y una máquina de humo.

Al parecer, estos dos estaban preparando una fiesta épica, en la cuál Shun y Soarin serían los DJS y las chicas, bueno, ellas solo disfrutarían del momento. El porque de la fiesta, era para pasar tiempo con personajes famosos que Shun conocía, incluyendo a Vinyl Scratch. Los planes tenían un futuro bastante prometedor.

Cuando ya todo estaba listo, ambos chicos corrieron para darse un baño y arreglarse para la noche. Tiempo después llegaron las chicas con una especie de escudos, había que estar listas para cualquier cosa. Pero luego se sorprendieron al no ver nada a la vista. Que extraño, nada de nada en ningún lado, por lo cuál decidieron irse a dar un baño, ya estaban cansadas de tanto caminar.

Minutos después, ambas chicas se van a una habitación y ven televisión, de verdad no tenían intensiones de salir a afuera. Pero luego se empezó a escuchar una música a alto volumen, claro, no se escuchaba muy fuerte porque la fiesta era en la planta baja y ellas estaban en la planta alta. Muertas de la curiosidad, deciden salir, pero un mensaje en los celulares de las chicas impide la salida de ambas.

\- Es una fiesta - anunció Rarity leyendo su teléfono.

\- ¿Una fiesta? Con razón actuaron tan raro en la mañana, necesitaban espacio libre para poder organizar todo - supuso Sunset.

\- Muy astutos, raro pero efectivo - afirmó Rarity.

Luego de eso, las chicas se arreglan para poder salir a la fiesta. Media hora después, ambas hacen acto de presencia en dicho evento, en cuál fueron muy bien recibidas. Después de un corto tiempo de espera, la verdadera fiesta comenzó. Todo estaba marchando a la perfección, bueno, hasta cierto punto.

\- Oye, ¿quien es esa chica? - preguntó Soarin.

\- Ay no, ella no, si ella me ve, es capaz de hacer que la relación entre Sunset y yo se acabe - respondió Shun.

\- Tan mala es...?

\- Si, ella estaba enamorada de mi, pero ella no me llama la atención a mi, mas de una vez la rechace - explicó Shun.

\- Vaya, ocúpate de esto mientras yo me encargo de ella - indicó Soarin.

\- Ojalá puedas con ella - susurró Shun preocupado.

Dicho eso, Soarin se va a encargar de cierta persona que le podría hacer la vida infeliz a Shun.

\- Discúlpeme, señorita, le importaría acompañarme un momento - pidió Soarin amablemente.

Luego de eso, aquella chica accedió sin problemas. Cuando salieron de la zona de la fiesta, todo cambió radicalmente.

\- Adelante, se que quieres un poco de esto - aseguró la chica refiriéndose a si misma.

\- ¿Que? Claro que no, solo te quiero hacer unas preguntas - negó Soarin.

\- No seas tímido, se que me quieres en tu cama - alegó aquella chica.

\- ¿Pero que carajo? - se preguntó Soarin a sí mismo - _Ahora veo porque Shun no la quería, ni la quiere._

\- Anda, desnudame, eso es lo que quieres - insistió la chica.

\- Mira, en primer lugar no me interesas, en segundo lugar se porque estas aquí y en tercer lugar, no conseguirás llevar a cabo tu plan - dijo Soarin con toda seguridad.

\- Así que tu eres amigo de Shun, siempre ha tenido malos gustos para elegir sus amistades - observó la chica.

\- Si, como no. Ambos somos los mejores amigos, no hace falta tener la apariencia perfecta para establecer una amistad eterna - se defendió Soarin.

\- Claro, como digas - dijo la chica con fastidio para luego lanzarle un extraño polvo a Soarin.

\- Ahhh, ¿que es eso? - preguntó Soarin tosiendo y luego desmayándose poco a poco.

\- Jajajajajajaja, es la llave para mi éxito, lastima que tu no estarás presente - dijo la chica con sarcasmo.

Después de un rato, la chica logra encontrar a Shun y empieza a molestarlo.

\- Un beso, es lo único que pido - rogó la chica.

\- No, tu y yo no somos nada, por favor vete - ordenó Shun.

\- Esta bien - se rindió la chica, pero luego le saltó con un beso sorpresa.

Shun rápidamente se quería zafar, pero no pudo. Unos segundos después, Sunset observa la escena y luego se acerca.

\- Shun, ¿que estas haciendo? - preguntó Sunset.

\- Sunset, no es lo que crees, te lo juro...

\- No jures nada, me hiciste creer que de verdad me amabas - recordó Sunset - Me doy media vuelta y ya me estas engañando con otra chica, vaya sinceridad la tuya.

\- No sunset espera...

\- No, Shun, lo nuestro aquí acaba - finalizó Sunset con una bofetada para luego irse.

\- No... Sunset, por favor... espera - decía Shun cada vez mas en un tono mas bajo.

\- Olvídala, me tienes a mi - aseguró la chica.

\- Cállate que tu tienes la culpa de esto - mencionó Shun yéndose del lugar.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy. No escribí mucho porque la verdad me siento un poco deprimido, pero algo hice para continuar con la historia. Dejen sus reviews, nos leemos en la próxima actualización, Bye Bye.**


	15. Cap 14: Un nuevo comienzo

**Hola, amigos, yo de vuelta. Ahora que me siento mejor, me tomo la libertad de anunciar algo. El fanfic "Agentes Secretos" ya no será publicada por falta de ideas. En su lugar, estará de vuelta Fast &amp; Furious escrita por mi, historia que he estado escribiendo desde hace tiempo, inspirada las famosas películas de Fast &amp; Furious. Junto con eso, llega otro fanfic pero en su versión original de ponies. Aún no tengo nombre pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, mientras tanto seguiré con "Unas Vacaciones Inolvidables". También quiero anunciar que dentro de unos días me iré de viaje, así que eso significa mas capítulos y el inicio de un nuevo fanfic. Bueno, eso es todo, espero disfruten lo que están a punto de leer.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin ningún tipo de fines de lucro.**

* * *

Después de lo sucedido, Shun se va a tomar aire fresco. Luego de unos pasillos, se encuentra a Soarin, quien al verlo se acerca para decirle lo que le pasó, pero solo se encontró con un fuerte empujón por parte de Shun.

\- ¿Que te pasa? - preguntó Soarin tratando de calmar a Shun.

\- ¿Es enserio? ¡Te dije que te ocuparas de ella! - recordó Shun.

\- ¡Y eso hice! - exclamó Soarin - Pero no la pude detener, me lanzó un polvo que me desmayó.

\- Maldigo el momento en que ella pisó este lugar - murmuró Shun soltando a Soarin.

\- Oye, no pasó nada malo, ¿cierto? - preguntó Soarin.

\- ¿Algo malo? Esa loca me besó por sorpresa y Sunset nos vio, le intenté explicar pero me dio una bofetada y luego se fue molesta - respondió Shun.

\- Oh... lo siento, fue mi cul...

\- No, no fue tu culpa. El pasado me quiere destruir, y lo está logrando - susurró Shun.

\- No, claro que no, tu no eres así - aseguró Soarin - Vamos a explicarle lo que pasó en realidad.

Después de eso, ambos se van a buscar a Sunset. Pasados unos minutos, encuentran a la chica en el bosque. Extrañamente conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano, pero por como se sentía, no hizo la gran cosa para perderlos de vista.

\- Espera, Sunset, déjame explicarte lo que pasó - pidió Shun.

\- ¿Para que? ¿Para que volvamos como si nada pasó? ¿Para seguir creyendo tus mentiras? - inquirió Sunset.

\- No, no son mentiras. Escúchame, por favor, lo que viste no es lo que piensas, ella me tomó por sorpresa - intentó explicar Shun pero lograba calmar a Sunset - Yo estaba revisando unos controles cuando de la nada salió ella, admito que la conozco, pero entre ella y yo no hay ni hubo nada.

\- Así que ya la conocías, nunca me dijiste eso, y como saber si es cierto lo que dices. Me ilusioné contigo, me entregué a ti, pensé que me querías - dijo ella casi con la voz quebrada.

\- Sunset, todo lo que te he dicho es verdad. No te mentiría, ni por todos los tesoros del mundo, te lo juro, entre ella y yo no hay nada - recalcó Shun.

\- Si, claro. Los vi con mis propios ojos, ella te estaba abrazando y tu le tenías las manos atadas detrás de tu espalda - mencionó Sunset.

\- Las tenía atadas, porque estaba tratando de zafarme. Sunset, tu eres la única chica que amo, no te cambiaría por nada - aseguró Shun.

\- No lo se, Shun, no se si creerte o terminar con lo nuestro...

\- Dame otra oportunidad, si quieres te lo pido de rodillas, pero por favor no acabes con lo nuestro así - rogó Shun.

Después de pensarlo un poco, Sunset decide aceptar, pero aún estaba un poco molesta con el pelinegro. Luego de que todo se había aclarado, Soarin salió de la nada soltando un respiro de alivio bastante notable. Horas después, ya todos los invitados se estaban yendo hacia sus hogares. Pero alguien no se fue, ese alguien que solamente se quedó para hacer de las suyas otra vez.

Cuando todo parecía tranquilo, Shun y Soarin se quedaron despiertos conversando sobre lo sucedido en la fiesta. Nada que un par de "tragos" no solucionara un mal rato, pero ¿no pasaría mas nada? ¿Estaba Shun a salvo por fin? Claro que no, esa chica loca aún seguían rondando por la mansión. Solo que estaba esperando a que por pura casualidad Sunset hiciera acto de presencia, para así poder, poner su plan maestro en marcha.

\- Si, solo quiero olvidar ese mal rato - contestó Shun.

\- Oye, enserio me asustaste cuando me empujaste, parecía que me ibas a golpear - recordó Soarin.

\- Si lo iba a hacer, pero gracias a que hablaste no lo hice - confesó Shun.

\- Si, si, oye ¿sabes lo que le pasó a Vinyl? - preguntó Soarin.

\- No, la verdad estaba muy distraído - respondió Shun.

\- Se le ocurrió fumar un puro, y empezó a toser, luego se tomó una copa y terminó echándole el agua a Perez - recordó Soarin.

\- No mames - murmuró Shun al oír lo que dijo Soarin.

Entonces de la nada, aparece la chica, tomando por sorpresa a Shun y a Soarin.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - preguntó Soarin molesto.

\- Vine por mi hombre - respondió Shun.

\- ¿Cuando te volviste tan zorra? No pareces la misma chica de antes, ahora hasta le ofreces sexo a todo el mundo - comentó Shun.

\- Si, pero la posiciones mas ricas las dejo para ti nada mas - afirmó la chica montándose encima del pelinegro.

\- Bájate - ordenó Soarin tratando de levantar a la chica.

Y por si fuera poco, Sunset apareció de la nada y justo en el momento incorrecto.

\- No, Sunset, no te vayas - pidió Shun.

\- ¿Para que? ¿Para ver como tienen un trío? - preguntó Sunset.

Desgraciadamente, en la posición que estaban, parecían que iban a tener sexo.

\- No, Sunset, no es lo que crees - aseguró Soarin nervioso.

\- ¿Es enserio, Soarin, tu también? No cabe duda de que ambos son tal para cuál, ¿sabes que? Toma tu collar, lo nuestro acabó oficialmente - finalizó Susnet lanzándole a Shun un cristo de plata.

\- No te vayas, déjame explicar...

\- Déjala y hagamos los tres lo que ella dijo - sugirió la chica.

\- Cállate - ordenó Shun.

**Momentos después...**

\- Déjame en paz, ya bastantes problemas tengo como para lidiar contigo, solo desaparece de mi vista - ordenó Shun echando a la chica de la mansión.

\- Vamos, Shun, intentemos explicar...

\- No, Soarin... esta vez ya no hay solución - se lamentó Shun.

\- Pero ¿por que? - preguntó Soarin.

\- Extrañamente, Sunset y yo conversamos sobre si alguna vez teníamos una pelea. Ella me dijo que nuestra relación acabaría enserio, si ella se quitaba ese cristo que le regalé - explicó Shun - Ya es oficial, nosotros terminamos irremediablemente.

Luego de eso, Shun se retira a la habitación para empacar. Soarin muerto de la curiosidad, entra a la habitación para saber lo que el pelinegro estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Que haces? - preguntó Soarin.

\- Empaco, me voy a otro lugar, no puedo aguantar tanto presión en el corazón - respondió Shun.

\- Te acompaño - dijo Soarin sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- ¿Estas loco? - preguntó Shun - Tienes que estar con ellas.

\- No lo creo, después de lo que pasó hace poco, a lo mejor hasta la tienen agarrada conmigo - dijo Soarin seguro de sí mismo - Conozco a Rarity, se que se molestará tanto que ni me va a dirigir la palabra.

\- Este es un boleto de ida, no hay regreso - recalcó Shun - ¿Estas seguro de querer venir?.

\- Si, Shun, no te abandonaré. Estaré contigo en la buenas, y en las malas - aseguró Soarin.

\- No mames lo homosexual que no sonó eso - se quejó Shun.

\- Caraja - susurró Soarin.

Cuando amaneció, Shun y Soarin tomaron dos maletas y se marcharon, pero antes dejaron una carta explicando el porque de su partida. Luego de recorrer lugares para ver si se les ocurría algún otro lugar para ir, tomaron un bus hacia el aeropuerto. Después de allí, un nuevo comienzo estaba por pasar en la vida de estos dos viajeros.

**Baja, México...**

\- No mames, que lugar tan bonito - observó Soarin.

\- Lo se, lo se, fue lo primero que pensé al ver el mapa del mundo - recordó Shun.

\- ¿Tienes un mapa? - preguntó Soarin.

\- No, solo lo estaba viendo en "Google Maps" - respondió Shun.

\- No mames - murmuró Soarin.

Después de un rato, ambos estaban buscando un lugar donde hospedarse. Extrañamente, un anciano los llevó hacia un hotel "de mala muerte", en el cuál se podrían quedar. Al principio no querían aceptar, pero después de escuchar ciertas historias, no se querían apartar del lugar. Era fascinante.

\- Bueno, aquí comenzamos un nuevo viaje - anunció Shun.

\- Sin chicas - agregó Soarin.

\- Sin chicas - siguió Shun.

\- Solo dos tipos muy sensuales - volvió Soarin.

\- Solo dos tipos muy sensuales - dijo Shun para seguirle la corriente.

\- ¡En México para ver si chupamos hasta las doce! - exclamó Soarin.

\- No mames, tanto allá no - se detuvo Shun.

Después de unas horas, ambos se van a un bar. Sin perder tiempo, empiezan a beber como si no hubiera un mañana. Al día siguiente, se despiertan con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que despertaron con unas chicas increíblemente sexys. ¿Que pasó y como pasó? Nadie sabía nada, nadie oyó nada, nadie vio nada.

\- No mames, ¿y estas de donde salieron? - preguntó Shun.

\- No se, pero me huele a que no la pasamos mal - respondió Soarin.

Después de mas o menos tres horas, empezaron a hablar con las chicas que estaban en su habitación. Las mismas, sin ningún tipo de problemas, revelaron todo.

\- Si, ambos tuvieron sexo oral, hicimos un cuarteto, también sexo anal... casi terminaban el libro del... no me acuerdo como se llama. Pero si puedo decir, que la pasamos rico anoche - aseguró la chica.

\- No mames.

\- No mames.

\- No mames.

\- No mames.

\- ¡NO MAMES! - exclamaron Shun y Soarin al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Están bien? - preguntó la otra chica.

\- Si, si, estamos bien, por favor retírense, nos vemos luego, chao - despidió Soarin a las chicas de forma rápida y eficaz.

\- ¿Ahora que hacemos? - preguntó Shun.

\- Visitar a la familia del barrio - respondió Soarin.

\- No mames - se lamentó Shun.

Si ofrecerse para ayudar con obras de caridad era fastidioso, ofrecerse para ayudar a dos ancianos en un internet era una pésima idea. Shun y Soarin se encontraban con dos vejetes en un cyber, pero la mente de estos era tan limitada, que la paciencia de Shun y Soarin estaba por terminarse.

\- Ajá, pero ahora me dice que cierre la ventana - señaló el primer anciano.

\- Pues, hágalo - indicó Soarin.

Luego de eso, el primer anciano se levanta y cierra las ventanas del cyber.

\- No funciona esta cosa del demonio - se quejó el anciano.

\- No mames - susurró Soarin.

Por la parte de Shun, bueno, el no la estaba pasando mejor.

\- Listo, solo coloque en la pantalla "El increíble juego de tu mamá en tanga" y luego enter - indicó Shun.

Pero para sorpresa de Shun, el vejete sacó un marcador y escribió "El increíble juego de tu mamá en tanga y luego enter" en la pantalla. Eso, hizo que Shun se perdiera la paciencia a 3000.

\- No mames, ¿que hiciste pend...ashh...que hiciste? - preguntó Shun tratando de contenerse.

\- Hice lo que tu me dijiste - respondió el anciano.

\- Ssshhhhh... ufff, cálmate, Shun... ¿me permites un momento? - pidió Shun para luego ponerse una almohada en la boca para empezar a gritar - ¡NO MAMEEEEEEEEEEEES! ¡NO MAMEEES! ¡DIOSITO, DAME PACIENCIA! ¡QUE PENDEJO ES ESTE CABRÓN!.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó el anciano.

\- Si, si, por favor preste atención a lo que le voy a decir - indicó Shun.

\- Ajá, dígame que quiere que haga - dijo el anciano de forma ansiosa.

\- ¡MUÉRETE, PENDEJAAAAAAAA! ¡MUÉRETEEEEEEE! - gritó Shun lo mas fuerte que pudo.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, ahí les dejé un capítulo extra puesto que ayer no publiqué casi nada. Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben lo único que pido a cambio de mi trabajo, sus lindos y sensuales reviews. Nos leemos en la próxima y Bye Bye.**

**:'-D**


	16. Cap 15: De un lugar a otro

**Hola, ¿que cuentan de nuevo? Aquí les presento el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, lamento haber estado tanto tiempo fuera sin actualizar, pero bueno, todos necesitamos desconectarnos de vez en cuando, pero ya estoy de vuelta y con mas de esta zukulemtha historia... ahí los dejo para que leeeeeean.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin ningun tipo de lucro.**

* * *

Shun y Soarin no soportaron por mucho tiempo estár en México, por lo cuál decidieron tomar otro rumbo. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, se pusieron a pensar en un nuevo destino al cuál ir. Luego de unos minutos, de la nada a Shun se le ocurre un lugar poco usual en la mente de ellos dos.

– Lo tengo, iremos a Italia – decidió Shun.

– ¿Italia? Sabiendo que estas pasando por un momento algo malo, quieres ir allá... no lo se, yo creo que no deberíamos ir – comentó Soarin.

– Soarin, Italia es Italia, Francia es Francia, no se por que las dudas – aclaró Shun.

– Muy fácil, en todo el tiempo que estado viviendo contigo he aprendido que lugares como Italia y París, son los que te ponen demasiado nostálgico – respondió Soarin – ¿Recuerdas por que no querías tener novia?.

– Si – respondió Shun inocentemente.

– No lo recuerdas del todo... no querías tener relaciones sentimentales porque te ponen muy deprimido cuando rompen, por eso no querías novia – recordó Soarin.

– Tienes razón, pero aún así quiero ir a Italia, nunca he hido – aseguró Shun.

– Bueno, bueno, vamos a complacer al niño – se rindió Soarin.

Después de eso, ambos suben a un avión que se dirigía a Italia. Minutos después, el avión despegó, pero ya un buen trayecto recorrido, cuatro pasajeros se levantan de sus asientos y se dirigen a la cabina. Unos breves segundos después, el avión comienza a caer en picada descontroladamente, dando como resultado que todas las personas comenzaran a gritar. Bueno, excepto Shun y Soarin quienes habían visto una película similar a la situación por la que estaban pasando, así que se dispusieron a ir a la cabina para detener a esas personas con intenciones de matar a todos.

– Ay no, dos pasajeros se dieron cuenta de nuestro plan, ¿que hacemos? – preguntó uno de los secuestradores en la cabina.

– No lo se, pero no dejes que lleguen hasta acá – respondió el secuestrador piloto.

Ya la orden dada, uno de ellos sale a enfrentar a Shun y a Soarin.

– Congélense ahí – ordenó el secuestrador.

Justo después de eso, Shun y Soarin se congelan literalmente.

– ¿Que les pasa? ¿Por que no se mueven? – preguntó el secuestrador.

– Tu dijiste que nos congelaramos – respondió Soarin.

– Ok, ya está bueno de payasadas – finalizó Shun descongelándose.

Ya descongelado, rápidamente toma al secuestrador y lo empuja hacia a la ventana, rompiendo la misma y dejando la cabeza del secuestrador afuera del avión.

– ¡AAAHHHHH! ¡NO ME SUELTES! – pidió el secuestrador.

– ¡Entonces dile a los otros tres que nos lleven a nuestro destino! – ordenó Shun refiriéndose a el y a los demás abordo el avión.

– ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO SI NO ME METES DE NUEVO AL AVIÓN! – aseguró el secuestrador.

– ¡Si, claro, ya conozco ese truco! – recordó Shun para luego proceder a soltar al secuestrador.

– ¡NO, NO ME SUELTES, POR FAVOR! – suplicó el secuestrador – ¡SI QUIERES TE DOY MI ARMA Y LOS PUEDES DETENER, ELLOS NO ESTÁN ARMADOS! ¡POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS EN ESTE MUNDO, NO ME SUELTES!.

Al escuchar esas palabras, de inmediato se acordó de Sunset Shimmer, aún en su corazón la seguía amando, no la podía olvidar. Después de unos segundos, Shun metió de nuevo al secuestrador al avión. Luego de quitarle el arma, procedió a ir a la cabina para tomar el contról del avión.

– ¡Oye! – exclamó Soarin.

– ¿Que? – preguntó Shun.

– ¡¿Es que acaso te dejaron caer de chiquito o es que se te aflojó un tornillo?! ¡¿Como carajo se te ocurre dejar esa ventana sin tapar?! – señaló Soarin.

– ¡Encárgate tu, yo tengo asuntos mas importantes! – aseguró Shun.

– Si, claro, dio órdenes y todos la van a cumplir... pues yo no – se negó Soarin para sí mismo.

Dicho eso, Soarin se sienta, pero al sacar el celular, se le va volando.

– Ay no, ay no, ay no, ay no, para allá no – decía Soarin persiguiendo el celular hasta un asiento – Listo, estás a salvo... condenado, Shun, por esta vez tienes razón, cerraré la fullia ventana.

Luego de haber pasado por una experiencia tan mala, Soarin busca algo grande para poder tapar la ventana rota. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, todos llegan a Italia totalmente ilesos, asustados, pero ilesos.

Ya en el aeropuerto, buscan un taxi y deciden ir a algun lugar al azar. Después de llegar a dicho lugar, Shun y Soarin admiran la hermosa vista. El peliazul simplemente estaba boquiabierto, pero el pelinegro estaba con un "animo", que mas bien parecía que un familiar se había muerto. Bueno, a pesar de que su familia murió cuando el tenía solo 4 años, a aprendido a tener buen animo. Pero con lo que pasó recientemente en República Dominicana, no ha dejado de pensar una y otra vez en Sunset, aquella chica que fue la única que logró robar su corazón, y ahora la había perdido. Es realmente malo estar en ese estado de animo, y mas aún cuando estas acompañado y no eres tu el del buen animo.

Luego de una llamada que recibió Soarin, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar un poco.

– Shun, un tio que tengo aquí en Italia se ha ofrecido para hospedarnos en su casa, ¿que te parece? – preguntó Soarin feliz.

– No lo se, creo que mejor dormiré en un hotel – respondió Shun.

– ¿Que? Ningun amigo mio dormirá en un hotel en el mio pueblo, dormirás en casa de mi tío – aseguró Soarin.

– Soarin, no se para que hablaste así, pero lograste animarme un poco – sonrió Shun.

– Esa ser la actitud, bambino, ahora yo y tu ir a llenar la solitaria – sugirió Soarin.

– ... Enserio, ahora me estas asustando – dijo Shun serio.

– ¿Te parece que asusto? – preguntó Soarin para luego poner una cara loca espantosa – AJA-JA-JA.

– No vuelvas a hacer eso – exigió Shun horrorizado por esa cara de Soarin.

Luego de un par de caminos tomados, pero equivocados, por fin habían llegado a la casa del tío de Soarin. Después de desempacar y establecerse en la casa, ambos salen al patio para conversar un rato con el tío Mario.

– ¿Y como te ha hido, Soarin? – preguntó Mario felizmente.

– Pues bien, ahora que tengo un mejor amigo, se han hecho demasiadas anécdotas – respondió Soarin.

– Jajaja, me parece muy bien, pero lo que me preocupa son tus clases del idioma italiano – aseguró Mario.

– Tío, por favor, no menciones eso – pidió Soarin sonrojado de verguenza.

– De modo que ya te haz acordado – supuso Mario – Jajajajajaja, aún recuerdo esas maneras locas tuyas de hablar cuando yo te visitaba.

– ¿Soarin hablaba italiano? – preguntó Shun.

– Pero claro que si, Luian, era todo un travieso hablando italiano – respondió Mario.

– Un momento, ¿como sabe mi segundo nombre? – preguntó Shun confundido.

– Hijo, eres uno de los djs mas reconocidos en el mundo, aquí en Italia eres una sensación que no pasa de moda, lo raro es que aún no han aparecido esas fanáticas alocadas tuyas – respondió Mario – En cuanto a lo de Soarin, es raro que no te lo haya dicho, pero no te preocupes, yo te lo diré todo.

– Tío, no, por favor, no hagas eso – suplicó Soarin – Zio, per favore non Gli dice.

– Vaya, vaya, mira quien ha mejorado – observó Mario – Parece que tienes que estar bajo presión para poder hablar bien. Pero aún así, a tu amigo se le nota depresión en los ojos, con mas razón diré tus locuras cuando no sabías hablar italiano.

**Flashback.**

_Había una casa bastante grande, allí se encontraba un chico de 14 años sentado en un sofá viendo videos en internet a través de una laptop. Minutos después, llega un señor en un Bently y entra a la casa con un regalo._

– _¿Donde está mi sobrino favorito? _– _preguntó el señor._

– _Tío Mario, aquí estoy, por favor no me sigas tratando como un niño pequeño _– _respondió el chico._

– _¿Entonces como quieres que te trate, Soarin? Cada vez que vas a hablar en algún otro idioma aparte del que sabes, siempre te equivocas, por eso te trato así, además eres el único sobrino que tengo _– _respondió Mario._

– _Pues ¿sabes que?, esta vez no fallaré, he estado practicando el idioma italiano _– _presumió Soarin._

– _Excelente, porque tengo varias preguntas que hacerte en ese idioma _– _aseguró Mario._

_Unos minutos después, Mario estaba sentado en el sofá mientras Soarin se preparaba para salir y hablar en el idioma antes dicho._

– _¿Listo? _– _preguntó Mario._

– _Si, comienza cuando quieras _– _respondió Soarin con total seguridad._

– _Como quieras _– _dijo Mario para comenzar a hacer las preguntas _– _¿Come il Suo giorno è stato?._

– _Molto bien, ¿y il Suo? _– _preguntó Soarin supuestamente en Italiano._

– _Sono contento che Lei è bene _– _respondió Mario _–_ ¿come le questioni vada?._

– _Io sono ido eccellente senza un duda alcuni_ – _respondió Soarin _– ¿_Che Lei trajiste quella scatola caja?._

– _Dios mio, parece mas bien que está tratando de hablar japonés _– _murmuró Mario _– _Io gli portai un piccolo regalo che Lei ha voluto sempre._

– _Io sono zio feliz Lei per venirme a visitare l'un l'altro_ – _dijo Soarin muy feliz_ – _Dio che La vivieras visse qui._

– _Ya basta, no has mejorado nada desde la última vez _– _aseguró Mario tratando de no reirse._

– _Claro que si, estoy seguro de que si he mejorado, hasta hice un curso en "AprendeAHablarItalianoEnSoloSegundosPuntoCom" _– _se quejó Soarin._

– _Hijo, esa página solo enseña unas pocas palabras, lo demás está en español o en cualquier otro idioma, no aprendiste nada _– _aclaró Mario._

– _Hijo de playa _– _rugió Soarin molesto._

– _Mira, te daré otra oportunidad, ahora solo te preguntaré palabras, si contestas por lo menos la mitad bien, te premiaré con algo que jamás habías imaginado _– _prometió Mario._

_Luego de eso, Soarin se tomó unos minutos para poder pensar en como desifrar lo que decían algunas palabras en italiano, lo peor era que lo tenía que decir en español.._

– _Listo, aquí voy, ¿que significa "Sig. per favore mi dà una palla"? _– _comenzó a preguntar Mario._

– _Fácil, que le de una pala_ – _respondió Soarin._

– ¿_Ieri io precipitai per le scalinate?._

– _También ta' fácil, ahí dice que se metió por la puerta principal y agarró un escalímetro._

– _¿Io presi un bicchiere d'acqua?._

– _Metió preso a un bicho en el agua._

– _¿La macchina era da sola?._

– _Que la mamá de china, era una vieja sola._

– _¿Lei è un ragazzo sciocco?._

– _Que el lagarto es ocioso._

– _¿il mondo finirà per la Sua cattiva pronuncia?._

– _Que la señora cautiva pronuncia el mundo del fin._

_**5 Minutos después...**_

– _Soarin, ya no puedo mas, ninguna la acertaste _– _dijo Mario entre risas._

– _¿Entonces por que no me había dicho nada? _– _preguntó Soarin._

– _Es que pensé que podías decir alguna correcta, pero todas las decías de maneras incorrectas _– _respondió Mario._

– _La próxima le rezaré a "Tutanquieto" _– _murmuró Soarin._

**Fin de Flashback.**

Después de oír el relato de Mario, Shun estaba muerto de las risas, al igual que el mismo Mario. Soarin solo estaba algo molesto, pero luego se contagió de las risas pues era bastante inevitable no reirse de tales palabras mal dichas.

– ¿Aún le rezas a "Tutanquieto"? – preguntó Shun en tono burlón.

– Ja Ja Ja, no me hacen gracia ninguno de los dos – respondió Soarin.

– Ya, Soarin, no te pongas así, además tu eres el culpable de tus mismo errores en el pasado – agregó Mario.

– Me quiero volver chango – murmuró Soarin.

– Pídeselo a "Tutanquieto" – sugirió Shun entre risas.

– Loro mi danno desideri di calciarLa il fondo qualche volta – susurró Soarin.

– Soarin, controla esos impulsos negativos, entendí muy bien ese pensamiento malvado – reprendió Mario.

– Lo siento, lo siento, es que aún es una etapa que no supero – se disculpó Soarin.

– , Daß so ein Ehepaar der Biere – ofreció Shun en alemán.

– Muy gracioso, no entiendo – se quejó Soarin.

– Como sea – dijo Shun levantándose.

Luego de unas horas, Shun, Soarin y Mario fueron a pasear por la hermosa Italia. Pero la felicidad le duró poco a Shun, en poco tiempo al pelinegro le llegaron pensamientos en los cuales el y Sunset reían juntos. Mario al notar eso, decidió dejar a Soarin en un lugar apartado para que se divirtiera, y así poder hablar tranquilamente con Shun.

– Shun, ¿te pasa algo? – preguntó Mario.

– No, nada, solo estoy algo... pensativo – respondió Shun.

– Se lo que te pasa, Soarin me lo dijo cuando tu no estabas cerca, enserio es lamentable lo de esa chica y tu – aseguró Mario – Pero te diré una cosa, si de verdad es la chica que robó tu corazón, si de verdad la amas aún, búscala y arregla las cosas con ella.

– Eso quisiera, pero no me quiere ver, ella está en República Dominicana y yo acá, estamos distanciados – se lamentó Shun.

– Mira, esas peleas son normales entre parejas, pero siempre vuelven. Si de verdad ustedes dos se aman, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que ambos vuelvan a la normalidad. Si tu estas así con este animo, imagínate como estará la chica... si no es igual que tu, está peor. Solo piénsalo y búscala, ella no te rechazará, estoy seguro de eso – alegó Mario.

– Gracias... me ayudaron mucho esas palabras suyas, mañana mismo iré por ella – agradeció Shun.

– Cuando quieras, eso sí, no me dejes tanto tiempo solo con Soarin... quien sabe, a lo mejor me contagio de las locuras que tiene ese chico en su mente – bromeó Mario.

– Jajaja... vamos por el antes de que haga alguna locura – sugirió Shun.

Dicho eso, Mario y Shun se van a buscar a Soarin... pero solo se encuentran con la desagradable sorpresa de que el peliazul está tendido en el suelo.

– Oh no, dios no – decía Mario acercándose rápidamente hacia Soarin.

– Soarin, dime algo – murmuró Mario.

– Algo – dijo Soarin.

– ¿Pero que te pasa? ¿Acaso nos quieres dar un infarto a todos los que estamos aquí presente? – preguntó el chico del auto que atropelló a Soarin.

– Ah... ¿pero eres tu? – observó Soarin – ¡Con razón, este salió e' la poceta!.

– ¿Mauricio? – preguntó Mario al ver al chico al lado de Soarin.

– ¿Papá? ¿Pero tu que haces con este hijo e' la zipotilla? – dijo Mauricio refiriéndose a Soarin.

– Mira, hijo e' la zipotilla es tu abuela, ¿acaso te pagan pa' que me busques pa' matarme? Esta es la segunda vez que me atropellas – recordó Soarin.

– Ven acá, tu eres el que se atraviesa en toa la calle, ¿que tu quieres que haga? ¿Que mi auto se convierta en un transformer? No, criatura, esto es la realidad – aseguró Mauricio.

– ¿Pero quien te dijo a ti que me tenías que atropellar? En este puto mundo hay mas de dos millones de personas, elige entre toas ellas, a mi déjame en paz, salio e' la poceta amarilla – finalizó Soarin.

– Ya, ya, dejen de pelear, ¿que haces aquí, Mauricio? – preguntó Mario.

– Estaba por ir a aeropuerto para tomar un avión a japón, pero este como que pisó el jabón y se fue de cu** – respondió Mauricio.

– Señor, Mario, yo me voy a buscar a ya sabe quien, nos vemos en unos días – susurró Shun marchándose.

– Vaya, tranquilo... Mauricio, casi me dejas sin sobrino – aseguró Mario.

– Bueno, dile al zipotillito que no se atraviese en toa la avenida porque me lo puedo llevar – sugirió Mauricio.

– Mira, te voy a dar una tremenda patada en todo errr centro de las bo*** – aseguró Soarin corriendo hacia Mauricio.

– Heeeermano, la ira no es buena consejera, venga y acompáñeme que tengo una misión que cumplir – recordó Shun llevándose al peliazul – Señor, Mario, me llevó para evitar problemas, nos vemos en unos días.

– Cuídense – se despidió Mario.

**Ya en un avión con destino a República Dominicana...**

– Es que ya no puedo mas, cada vez que veo a ese hijo de la poceta, siempre me atropella o algo – se lamentó Soarin.

– Ya, ya, Soarin, no te sigas dando mala vida – ordenó Shun.

– Bueno, bueno, ¿a donde vamos? – preguntó Soarin ya mas calmado.

– A República Dominicana – respondió Shun con toda seguridad.

– Que bueno, ya me hacía falta Rarity – confesó Soarin.

– Ja, apuesto a que también tienes el valor suficiente para verla de nuevo – supuso Shun.

– Claro que si – afirmó Soarin.

* * *

**Ok, ok, jajajajaja este capítulo me dió un poco de risa. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus lindos reviews, como siempre. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que subir otros proyectos, ahí se ven.**

**:-D**


	17. Cap 16: De vuelta a la mansión

**Y hola, hola, hola, hola... ¿Como andan? ¿Saben por que estoy feliz? ¿No? Pues les dire, estoy feliz porque este es fanfic que mas tiene visitas, al menos mas visitas que los demas fanfics que he escrito. Eeeeeeen fin, aquí les traigo un capítulo bastante entretenido que les sacará algunas risas... escenas que nunca olvidarán... chistes malos que jamás recordarán... creo que era así... bueno, ahí les dejo para que lean.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic se realizó sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento del público.**

* * *

Después del medio largo viaje, Shun y Soarin ya estaban de vuelta en República Dominicana, hogar de los "Lotoman". Luego de tomar un taxi, a Soarin se le ocurre la brillante idea de arrepentirse e irse de vuelta a Italia. Solo había una cosa, no encontraba la forma de decirselo a Shun, después de todo lo que duraron para llegar hasta allá... sería un desconsideración de su parte. Ya en la puerta de la mansión, las cosas se ponen mas claras que el agua, por así decirlo... casi todo es metáfora.

– Shun... mejor nos regresamos – recomendó Soarin.

– ¿Estas loco? Bueno, para que pregunto algo que puedo ver... Es decir, no podemos, está apunto de llover, no podemos tomar un avión porque los vuelos se cancelan gracias al mal tiempo yyyy... ya me estas contagiando con tus cosas de loco – se quejó Shun.

– Mira, si nos quedamos, a lo mejor Rarity y Sunset nos van a matar. Si nos vamos, nos mata la tormenta... prefiero la tormenta – aseguró Soarin.

– Mira, déjate de esas cosas raras y ármate de valor – ordenó Shun – Además, ¿que pierdes con entrar allí?.

– La vida – respondió Soarin.

– ... Claro que no, es mas, mejor nos metemos a la mansión, la lluvia está apunto de volverse mas fuerte – observó Shun.

Pero justamente cuando estaban por dar el primer paso, de la nada, cae un rayo en frente de ellos, matándolos del susto... bueno, a unos mas que a otros.

– ¡Rayo' El Diablo! – exclamó Soarin – ¡Pero tu te volviste loco! ¡Somos personas humanas, no animales! ¡Casi nos sacas el corazón del susto, feo asqueroso!.

– Soarin, mi estimado amigo, ¿me puedes decir CON QUIEN CARAJO HABLAS? – preguntó Shun.

– ¡¿Con quien mas?! ¡Con Dios y con el Diablo! ¡Es que esas batallas nos van a mata es a nosotros! – respondió Soarin.

– El único que te va a matar soy yo si no te metes ahorita mismo a la fullía mansión, esta comenzando a hacer un frío así como de ca***** – aseguró Shun.

Después de eso, ambos se meten a la mansión, para encontrarse con dos chicas mirándolos con algo de confusión.

– Yo no fui, fue el – confesó Soarin de la nada.

– ¿Yo fui que? Ni han dicho na' y ya tu me estas echando la culpa de quien sabe que – señaló Shun.

– Es que con esa cara de muertos vivientes y furia combinada que tienen – observó Soarin.

– Soarin, no estamos molestas, solo estamos confundidas y adormiladas – corrigió Rarity.

– Al menos son sociables – murmuró Shun.

– No trates de hacerte el gracioso – ordenó Sunset.

– Oye... yo, necesito... hablar contigo – dijo Shun antes de poner la "cara de perrito castigado".

– Yo no tengo que hablar nada – aseguró Soarin.

– Claro que si – contradijo Rarity para luego llevarse a Soarin.

Luego de que la pelimorada y el peliazul se fueran, Shun y Sunset tuvieron la libertad de poder conversar.

– Bien, ¿sobre que quieres hablar? – accedió Sunset.

– Yo... quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, estos pocos días que no tuve aquí la he pasado deprimido – recordó Soarin.

– Yo no la he pasado mejor, me hacen falta esos abrazos que me alegran el día – aseguró Sunset.

– Verás, Sunset... tal ves fui yo quien no te dio una noche entera, tal ves nunca te he dado lo que tu esperabas, y no estaba cuando tu me necesitabas, tal ves no te escuché, tal ves me descuidé, tal ves se me olvidó que... que yo te amaba – dijo Shun en tono dramático.

– _Oye, ¿pero esa no es una canción de Ricky Martin?_ – preguntó Soarin desde el otro lado.

– ¡Shhh, pero ella no lo sabe! – exclamó Shun.

– Shun, si sabía que esa es una canción de Ricky Martin. Pero no lo se, quiero darte otra oportunidad pero... ¿como saber si no me engañarás de nuevo? – preguntó Sunset.

– No lo haré, no cometeré ese error – respondió Shun – Si te llego a engañar, que me caiga un rayo.

Justo después de que Shun dijera eso, sonó una centella bastante duro, causando que se fuera la energía eléctrica y que también Shun cerrara los ojos esperando lo peor. Pero luego de unos segundos, se dió cuenta de que aún estaba vivo.

– Con que si me engañas de nuevo, que te caiga un rayo, ¿eh? – se burló Sunset.

– No fue gracioso – se quejó Shun.

– Para mi si lo fue – siguió Sunset.

– Bueno, mientras seas tu, no me importa – se calmó Shun – Entonces, ¿si me das otra oportunidad?.

– Creo que esto debe responder tu pregunta – dijo Sunset para luego clavarle un rápido beso en los labios al pelinegro.

– Mas que respondida – afirmó Shun cayendo al suelo.

Luego de eso, Soarin y Rarity aparecieron, encontrándose con un Shun tirado en el suelo. El peliazul cuando vio a Shun, lo único que se le vino a la mente fue: "Sunset mató a Shun".

– ¡Rápido, una ambulancia! – exclamó Soarin.

– ¿De que hablas? – preguntó Rarity.

– ¡La ambulancia, dije! – respondió Soarin.

– Soarin, no está muerto, solo está desmayado... creo – confesó Sunset.

– Claro, está así para luego atarlo y torturarlo por el hecho de que te engañó – dedujo Soarin.

– ¿Que? Claro que no – negó Sunset.

– ¡Admítelo! Eres un asesina en cereal – volvió Soarin.

– No, no lo soy... ¿no es asesino en serie? – preguntó Sunset.

– En cereal, porque estas al lado de un "Corn Flakes" ahora mismo – respondió Soarin señalando la caja del cereal.

– _No lo mando al manicomio porque me gusta_ – pensó Rarity.

– El cereal no tiene nada que ver – aseguró Sunset.

– Por supuesto que no, el solo tiene que ser comido por mi suculenta boca – afirmó Soarin.

– Déjenme este loco a mi – dijo Shun levantándose inesperadamente.

– ¡Santísimo Tutanquieto! – exclamó Soarin – El muerto se despertó, la profesía de la Biblia se cumplió.

– La única profesía que se cumplió fue la de un hombre callando a otro con una patada en la retaguardia – aseguró Shun.

– Me pregunto donde podría conseguir esa información – murmuró Soarin.

– ¿Ya revisaste el periódico de hoy? – preguntó Shun.

– Si, no apareció nada de eso – respondió Soarin.

– Pues revisa mañana – recomendó Shun.

– No, yo tengo ganas de cazar monos – comentó Soarin.

– En la fuente hay varios – mintió Shun.

– Oigan, oigan, oigan... ¿que les parece si mejor se van a dar un baño y luego duermen un poco? – propuso Rarity.

– No suena mal – accedieron Shun y Soarin al unísono.

Ya acordado el baño, ambos se van rápidamente para realizar un competencia. Si, ambos les gustaba hacer eso desde que empezaron a vivir juntos. En menos de 5 minutos, ambos entraron al baño, pero Shun llegó a la ducha... aunque Soarin se detuvo por un fuerte dolor de estómago, no se rindió. Bueno, aunque si se tomó unos minutos para el inodoro.

– Si, si, si... aaahhh... siii, Dios es grande... ahhh, parece un submarino, oh si, Jebus – decía Soarin al expulsar toda esa materia fecal.

– Soarin, ¿que fue lo que comiste? Estas mas podrido que... ahhh, ya ni me acuerdo el nombre – se quejó Shun.

– ¡Virgen de la Macarena! – exclamó Soarin por última vez.

– Ojalá no hayas tapado el inodoro – advirtió Shun.

– Relájate, este inodoro es industrial – aseguró Soarin.

– No se en que sentido – dijo Shun tomando una botella de "Nuvo".

– En el sentido del agujero por donde pasan los "monigotes de san juan de Dios" – explicó Soarin.

– ¿Y no pudiste omitir esa parte? Ahora quedé traumado de por vida, me grabe esa frase en mi mente – se lamentó Shun.

Después de una eterna ducha, ambos salen del baño apoyándose sobre las paredes, mas que nada Shun. Soportar todas esas flatulencias en un lugar cerrado, por favor, eso era como para morirse de forma gaseosa. Minutos después, ambos ya se encontraban con la pareja que les pertenecía. Eso si, cada pareja en cuartos separados. Así podrían hablar de cosas... mas privadas, desde un cierto punto de vista.

– Extrañé mucho a esa chica que le fascina la moda – alagó Soarin.

– Y yo extrañe a ese chico que parece recien salido del manicomio – devolvió Rarity.

– Y yo que pensaba que Shun era el único que me decía así – murmuró Soarin.

– Pero el te lo dice por llamarte la atención, yo te lo digo por cariño, mi loquito – aseguró Rarity.

– Por Jebus, sigue así y voy a terminar rendido a tus piés a toda hora – bromeó Soarin.

– Exagerado – susurró Rarity.

Mientras estos se demostraban cariño y afecto a su manera, Shun y Sunset tenían su manera... un poco mas normal.

– Esas noches frías, sin poder sentir que estaba protegiendo a alguien... fue lo mas duro que he hecho en la vida – aseguró Shun.

– Y yo que necesitaba de alguien para que abrazara en esas noches que no podía dormir – recordó Sunset.

– ¿Rarity no te consedió el deseo? – preguntó Shun en tono burlón.

– Muy gracioso, te necesitaba a ti – respondió Sunset.

– Y yo necesitaba el calor de tus besos, tus caricias, tus abrazos... te necesitaba a ti completa – dijo Shun con ese tono de profundidad que aveces utilizaba.

Después de eso, ambos se acercan y se besan, tal y como lo han hecho antes, Shun rodea la cintura de Sunset mientras que ella rodean la nuca del pelinegro con sus brazos. De alguna manera, les encataba besarse de esa manera, mas que de otras. Ya algo consumidos por el cansancio, deciden acostarse. Sunset siendo abrazada por su ahora nuevamente novio, Shun.

Al siguiente día, las dos primeras almas en levantarse fueron los dos salidos del manicomio, Shun y Soarin. Peleando por llegar primero a la cocina, pues el que llegara de último le tocaba hacer el desayuno. Desafortunadamente, llegaron al mismo tiempo. Pero aún existía un desempate, que no era nada fácil ni agradable, pero era la única manera de romper el empate.

– ¡Uno, Dos, Tres! – exclamaron Shun y Soarin – ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera!

Y así duraron varios minutos, hasta que a uno de ellos se le ocurrió agregar una nueva arma al juego.

– ¡Piedra, papel, tijera o pistola! – exclamó Soarin.

– _Pero que carajo_ – pensó Shun.

– Yyyyy, yo gano, lánzate unos pedazos de plátano – ordenó Soarin.

– Tramposo – se quejó Shun.

Sin mas nada que hacer, el pelinegro abre el horno para ver si conseguía algo, y así fue. Apenas lo abrió, una explosión negra sucedió en la cara de Shun, dejándolo como un "negro de Santiago parte atrás".

– Psssfff, jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja – rió Soarin a carcajadas.

– ¿Ah si? Pues pesado, pues, pesado – dijo Shun para luego lanzarle el mismo polvo al burlista – El que rie al último, rie mejor... jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, tu si eres disparatoso... el propio quemao' del sol.

– Ya tu va' ver quien es el negro – aseguró Soarin tomando del mismo polvo.

Pero desafortunadamente, justo cuando iba a soltar el "proyectil", Rarity apareció de la nada; recibiendo todo el polvo negro.

– Misedi y la cordia – se disculpó Soarin.

Aunque trataron de aguantar, ambos chicos terminaron riéndose a carcajadas de la pelimorada. Al ver que estos dos estaban muertos de la risa, decidió tomar un poco del mismo polvo y echarle un poco a ambos.

– ¿Quien se rie de quien? – preguntó Rarity.

– De ti, ñajajajajajajajajaja – respondieron Shun y Soarin al unísono.

– ¿Y que tal ahora? – preguntó Rarity nuevamente pero esta vez arrojando harina.

– Oyeme, no, ¿como voy a ser un negro tan bueno pa' de la nada ser un blanco papel? Tu aveces dañas la moda, me arruinaste el maquillaje – se quejó Soarin.

– Yo te lo arreglo – anunció Shun lanzando mas polvo negro pero esta vez cayéndole a Sunset – Ay, mamá, ya cabe la tumba.

– Te gusta jugar sucio, ahora yo te daré una cucharada de tu propia medicina – aseguró Sunset tomando del mismo polvo.

– Ay Dios, Hitler vino a cobrar venganza – dijo Soarin refiriéndose a Sunset.

Esto último, hizo reir a Shun como si no hubiera un mañana, dándole la oportunidad a la chica de cobrar su venganza.

– Listo, estamos a mano – finalizó Sunset.

– No, no, no, esto no acaba aquí... el monstruo de la guerra se acaba de despertar – anunció Shun.

– Radio-bemba, pásate mas misiles – pidió Soarin.

– Mañana, Modesto Marchena – se negó Shun.

– Pero ven acá, Manuel, ¿tu y yo no somos equipo? – preguntó Soarin.

– Si – respondió Shun.

– ¿Y ellas? – preguntó Soarin nuevamente.

– No, ellas son como las tortugas de Mario Bross – respondió Shun.

– Ahora si, esto es guerra negra – murmuró Rarity.

* * *

**Ok, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ya saben, los reviews que me motivan para seguir. Ahora si me disculpan, debo seguir publicando otras cositas aquí mismo en Fanfiction. No olvides seguirme en Twitter: " ShunTheDemon" Tampoco olvides darle "Me Gusta" a mi página de Facebook: "ShunTheDemon". Bueno, eso es todo, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo... Bye Bye.**


	18. Cap 17: A Viajar nuevamente

**Hola, hola, hola, yo de nuevo... aquí les prrresento el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que está en el primer lugar de locura, al final del capítulo haré una pequeña preguntita y quiero que la respondan... ni se les ocurra ignorarla porque... porque... bueno, solo no la ignoren y ya, todos somos felices.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic se realizó sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento del público.**

* * *

Aproximadamente una hora después, ambos bandos ya estaban cansados de... lo que sea estaban haciendo. Ahora, los cuatro habitantes de la mansión se encontraban esperando a tener algo para comer, puesto que la batalla que tuvieron consumió toda la comidad que había allí. Bueno, unos sabían disimular el hambre mas que otros, y los otros que no eran esos, revisaban el refrigerador cada 15 minutos para ver si había comida. Sabía perfectamente que no había comida, pero aún así la abría una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez. Luego de unos minutos, Soarin volvió a revisar el refrigerador, para asegurarse de que no hubiera nada extraño.

– Soarin – se escuchó de adentro del refrigerador.

– ¿Dios? ¿Que haces en el refrigerador? – preguntó Soarin.

– Vengo desde muy lejos para darte un mensaje – respondió "Dios".

– ¿Un mensaje? Dime – dijo Soarin dispuesto a escuchar al creador del cielo y la tierra.

– El mensaje es – decía "Dios".

– Si – volvió Soarin.

– Es... – continuó "Dios".

– ¿Siiiii? – dijo Soarin con mas entusiasmo.

– Ya compra algo de comida, ¿no? Este refrigerador está mas vacio que el cerebro de tu mamá... – al escuchar eso último cerró el refrigerador.

Unas horas mas tarde, la decisión había sido tomada, Soarin y Shun irían por comida... otra vez. Sin negarse ni nada por el estilo, ambos se van de la mansión por un corto período de tiempo... según ellos, corto. Ya en el supermercado, estos dos se separan para abarcar mas terreno y así terminar mas rápido. Pero como siempre, en algun momento, un contratiempo, se debía presentar.

– Joven, ¿me puede hacer el favor de acompañar a la oficina? – preguntó un señor canoso.

– Ehhh, no lo se, mi mami me decía que no hablara con extraños – respondió Soarin.

– No soy ningun extraño, soy el gerente de aquí – aseguró el señor.

– Mmm, bueno, iré nada mas porque tiene cara de bueno – accedió Soarin.

– Eso dicen todos – susurró el señor.

**5 Minutos después...**

– ¡Auxilio! ¡Este calvo me quiere llevar pa' quien sabe donde! – exclamó Soarin.

– Cállate, nos van a escuchar – ordenó el tipo calvo.

– Ah, pero na' mas deja que Luigi venga y te de tus pataditas en las costillitas – advirtió Soarin.

– Este loco de pacotilla ni se dará de cuenta que fui yo quien te llevó – aseguró el tipo calvo.

– ¿Decía? – preguntó Shun apareciendo de la nada.

– ¡Ay, Virgen de Guadalupe, pedazo de niño fantasma! – exclamó el tipo calvo del susto.

– Suéltame al mono ahí – ordenó Shun.

– Oye, oye, oye, no te trato bien por nada – recordó Soarin.

– No lo voy a soltar – aseguró el tipo calvo.

– ¿Ah no? – preguntó Shun.

**10 Minutos después...**

– ¡Me tienes que dar cien millones! – dijo el calvo desde el auto de adelante.

– ¡Te los voy a dar, pero déjame al monito! – accedió Shun.

– ¿Esto es una broma? – preguntó el tipo al lado del pelinegro.

– Lo que voy a hacer, si. Lo que está pasando, no – respondió Shun.

Después del supuesto acuerdo, el tipo calvo se detiene detrás de un basurero. Breves segundos después, Shun llega y saca un "cheque".

– Dando y dando – ordenó el calvo.

– De acuerdo – accedió Shun sin problemas.

Luego de hacer ambas entregas, Shun y Soarin suben al auto del taxista rápidamente. ¿Por que? Nadie hizo trampa, ¿o si?.

– ¡Hey!...

– Rápido, rápido, rápido, llévatelo – indicó Soarin.

Y así lo hizo Shun, sin arrepentimiento alguno, atropelló al calvo y se dió la fuga. Pero mas adelante, un grupo de motociclistas apareció de la nada, haciendo que Shun frenara de golpe.

– Hagan lo que hagan, no llamen la atención – ordenó Shun.

– Páralo ahí, si quieren salir de acá, vayan despidiendose de todo lo que cargan encima – aseguró el primer motociclista.

– Un momento, ya va, párate... así, así, así... prrrimero, si quieres todo lo que tenemos, vas a tener que responder una simple pregunta – propuso Shun.

Al motociclista le pareció algo raro el trato de Shun, nadie se pone a hablar tan normal con un delincuente, a menos que ya lo conozca. Pero este día, la verdad cosas muy confusas ocurrieron, y en esas cosas, se incluyen lo reyes de la locura, Shun y Soarin. El motociclista pensó por un momento el trato, luego miró a uno de sus compañeros, que obviamente le decían que no. Pero ya era tiempo de gobernarse a sí mismo, por lo que decidió acceder al trato que el pelinegro le ofrecía.

– Ta' bien – aceptó el motociclista – ¿Cuál es la pregunta?.

– Perfecto, lo único que debe responder es... – dijo Shun en tono dramático – ¿Cuanto es uno mas uno, entre mil novecientos noventa y nueve, por quinientos ochenta, menos diez, mas tres mil?.

Era oficial, Shun logró confundir al motociclista en menos de 10 segundos. ¡Pero que pregunta tan larga! ¡Solo una calculadora respondería eso! Al ver que su presa había caido muy fácilmente, decidió cerrar con broche de oro.

– ¡EEEHHH! Se acabó el tiempo, que tenga buenas noches – se despidió Shun arrancando a toda velocidad.

Pero increiblemente, el motociclista no se dio cuenta de nada, solo se quedó pensando en esa majestuosa pregunta. Sus compañeros, solo se quedaron mirando con cara de "WTF" pues el jefe de jefes no hizo nada en cuanto las victimas escaparon.

Ya cuando estaban fuera de peligro, Shun se dirigió nuevamente al lugar donde comenzó todo. Luego de bajarse del auto, el pelingro le dio una fuerte cantidad de dinero al taxista, puesto que fue el único que le prestó su auto para poder rescartar a una persona.

Ya dejado atrás toda esa situación, Soarin y Shun siguieron con las compras para luego llevarlas a la mansión. Pero aún seguía ocurriendo algo raro, Soarin estaba totalmente callado. Callado, callado, callado, simplemente callado; no quería decir ni una palabra. La situación estuvo presente durante varias horas, al llegar a la mansión, estaba mudo, al comer, aún mas mudo. Algo estaba pasando pero el peliazul no quería decir nada, o solamente lo estaba haciendo para llamar a atención.

– Azulado, ¿que es la que hay? Desde que llegamos al mercado por segunda vez, estas mas mudo que un muerto – recordó Shun.

– Nada, no es nada – aseguró Soarin.

– ¿Seguro? Si quieres te busco algo para que te entretengas – se ofreció Shun.

– No, no es nada, enserio – negó Soarin nuevamente.

– _O está traumado, o me está tomando del pelo _– pensó Shun – ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que dijiste algo sobre una orgía cuando no teníamos novia aún? Pues, creo que voy a hablar con Sunset y con Rarity para divertirnos un rato... pero, tu no estas invitado.

– Ni se te ocurra tocar a Rarity – advirtió Soarin reaccionando antes de que Shun se fuera.

– Tranquilo, tranquilo, solo era para ver que hacías... esa joya es tuya na' mas, yo respeto las relaciones ajenas – aseguró Shun.

– Mas te vale, porque no sabes de lo que soy capas si alguien mas toca...

– Si, si, si, no quiero detalles – interrumpió Shun – Oye, ¿hablaste con el viejo de la compañía?.

– Ahhh... – decía Soarin en señal de nervios.

– Soarin, te dije eso desde hace tiempo, ¿como es que aún no has hablado con el? – preguntó Shun.

– Es que... se me olvidó su número de telefono – respondió Soarin.

**3 Minutos después...**

– No, el viejo me regañará y no quiero – se excusó Soarin.

– No te va a regañar ni nada, es mas, creo que ni siquiera se acuerda de ti – aseguró Shun.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó Soarin ilucionado.

– No – respondió Shun fríamente matando los sueños del peliazul.

Luego de pensar y pensar, ambos se fueron a un edificio gigante. Al parecer era la compañía de la que hablaba el pelinegro, sin poder hacer nada, Soarin entró y se dispuso a llegar a un acuerdo con el calvo decrépito.

– Y Bien, ¿en donde decidiste invertir tu dinero o guardarlo? – preguntó el decrépito.

– Haber... en el banco – respondió Soarin.

– En el banco... y luego de un tiempo, todo eso cambia. Y cuando vas a retirar lo tuyo, ya no hay nada porque esto subió y lo otro bajó... eso pasa siempre en los bancos – aseguró el decrépito.

– Si... entonces... ¡ya se! En una caja fuerte, así ta' to' asegurao' – agregó Soarin.

– Ajá... y luego viene un terremoto y crashhh... todo al centro de la tierra – volvió el decrépito.

– _Bien bueno con este viejo de la zipotilla _– pensó Soarin – Ya se, en bienes raices, ahí ta' el verdadero negocio redondo.

– Claro, claro, en bienes raices... Tu no has visto un Tsunami, eso viene bien alto, y luego brualalá... todo queda destruido – recordó el viejo.

– _Me lleva el chanfle _– dijo Soarin en sus profundos pensamientos – Bueno, cargo to' eso encima y ya.

– Perfecto... ¿no te has enterado de los robos a mano armada? – preguntó el viejo.

– Mire, déjelo así, yo lo llamo mañana – se despidió Soarin.

– Pero, pero...

– ¡Mañana, dije! – exclamó Soarin bajando las escaleras.

Cuando Soarin salió del edificio, ya era el momento de revelar todo lo ocurrido en esa oficina.

– ¿Y que pasó? ¿Como te fue? – preguntó Shun.

– ¡Nojoda! ¡El viejo ese me quería deja' sin mis cuartos! – respondió Soarin molesto.

– Te dijo lo del Tsunami – supuso Shun.

– Si, a todo lo que se me ocurría le buscada una consecuencia, y ni siquiera una buena... todas malas – afirmó Soarin.

– Déjalo, la ambición lo tiene loco, pero mañana tal y como tu dijiste, lo llamas – indicó Shun.

– Oye, Lugüi, aquí hablando como loco... ¿no teníamos que ir a algun lugar en estos días? – preguntó Soarin.

– Si, a casa de tu tío – respondió Shun.

– ¡A la mi****, nojodas! ¡Tenemos que ir a Italia, ya debe estár preocupado! – dijeron Shun y Soarin al unísono.

Un par de minutos después, ambos se van corriendo a la mansión para avisarle a las chicas sobre el viaje a Italia que tenían que hacer. Obviamente ellas también irían, pero el único problema sería... que lo debían hacer esta misma noche. Si, poco a poco la noche los alcanzó. ¿Pero hay algo realmente preocupante? Si, ¿como hicieron para aguantar el hambre Rarity y Sunset? Eso lo averiguarían al entrar a esa estructura tan hermosa, como lo era la mansión de Shun.

Pero justo antes de entrar, se encontraron a un chico revisando un ferrari que estaba estacionado a un lado de la mansión. Por lo que el pelinegro recordaba, no había contratado a nadie en todo el tiempo que estuvo allí. Solo había una explicación para eso, no muy agradable, pero era la única que encajaba en esa incómoda situación.

– Dímelo, negro, ¿te va' robar ese ferrari? – preguntó Shun con un acénto raro.

– ¿Que? No, yo soy el que revisa la mansión completa una vez a la semana. A los que antíguos dueños se les olvidó mencionar que yo venía a vigilar este lugar de vez en cuando – respondió el chico.

– Ahhh, eres como el sirviente perfecto – supuso Soarin.

– Ey's, no, yo no lo voy a poner para eso – aseguró Shun – ¿Cuanto que es tu cobrabas con los antíguos dueños?.

– Mil al mes – respondió el chico decepcionado.

– Perro, estos eran unos negreros – comentó Soarin.

– Haber... hagamos un trato, tu vienes pa' la mansión todos los días a cuidarla y te pago cien millones semanal – propuso Shun.

– ¿Que? ¿De verdad? – preguntó el chico.

– Claro que si, yo tengo de los verdes en abundancia – respondió Shun.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Aceptas la ganga? – preguntó Soarin.

– Si, si, claro que si – respondió el chico sin pensarlo.

– De acuerdo, entonces vete a descansar y vienes a partir de mañana – indicó Shun – ¿Tienes cuenta de banco?.

– Si – afirmó el chico dándole un papel con el número de cuenta al pelinegro.

– Bueno, quedamos así, te huelo luego – se despidió Shun.

Luego de esa rara despedida, Shun y Soarin siguieron con su camino, avisarle a las chicas sobre el inesperado viaje que tendrían que hacer.

– ¡Pelo e' tocineta! ¡Pelo e' uva! – exclamó Soarin dentro de la mansión.

– Pfffsss jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja – estalló Shun en risas.

– ¿Se puede saber a quienes se referían con esos apodos? – preguntó Rarity.

– Jajajajajajajajaaaahhhhhh... a dos mascotas que compramos, lo que pasa es que se escondieron, son tímidas – mintió Shun.

Era evidente, que aveces se pasaban de la raya. En mas de 5 ocaciones Rarity cachó a estos dos chicos, diciendo sobrenombres que al parecer, encajaban demasiado igual con las características de ellas. Pero de alguna manera, siempre se lograban salir con la suya, nadie lograba descubrirlos.

– Llama a Sunset, tenemos algo importante que decir – anunció Soarin.

– Aquí estoy – dijo Sunset detrás de Shun y Soarin.

– ¡Madre Teresa de Calcuta! ¡Niña, no vuelvas a salir así, esas cosas son del Diablo! – reprendió Soarin.

– Ok, lo siento, no fue mi intención salir como un fantasma – se disculpó Sunset aguantando las ganas de reirse.

– Bueno, bueno, aquí va la cosa resumida – comenzó a explicar Shun – Cuando no estuvimos por acá, estuvimos en México hasta parar a Italia, allí encontramos a un tío de Soarin. Nos quedamos con el en su casa, pero como yo quería recuperar a mi pelo de toci... digo, digo... a Sunset, decidí volver. Soarin está acá porque allá en Italia estaba un primo, que Soarin no soporta, se llevan del orto.

– El muy hijo de perra – murmuró Soarin.

– Y nosotros, bueno, yo quedé en regresar cuando recuperara a pelo de toci... digo, digo, a Sunset. Ahora, aquí viene el problema, tenemos que regresarnos hoy a Italia – finalizó Shun.

– ¿Estas loco? Mira la hora, no pueden tomar un vuelo a esta hora, tienen que esperar hasta mañana – aseguró Rarity.

– Corrección, no podremos – dijo Soarin con una voz de locutor profesional.

– No ayudas – murmuró Shun.

– Lo siento – se disculpó Soarin.

– Claro que si, solo observen como lo hace un profesional en actor por... DJ, DJ famoso – indicó Shun.

**Minutos mas tarde...**

– No – respondió el guardia de seguridad.

– Le limpio el zapato – insistió Shun.

– No – negó una vez mas el guardia.

– Le canto una canción – insistió Shun una vez mas.

– No – siguió negando el guardia.

– ¿Que hago para confirmarle que soy un fuking famoso? – preguntó Shun.

– Diga alguna frase que haya dicho DJ Luian y lo dejo pasar – respondió el guardia – Eso si, tiene que ser la misma voz.

– ¿Eso na' mas? Nojoda, me canso – dijo Shun para luego hacer la imitación – ¡Feliz navidad, chorro e' cabrones, jajajajajajaja! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, nosotros somos los favoritos! ¡Ya lo dije una vez, ustedes suenan, cuando nosotros queramos jajaja! ¡JAJAJAAAAAAAHHH!.

– Wow, parece el mismo Luian en persona – dijo el guardia sorprendido.

– Yo también me llamo Luian, solamente que yo soy el que dice "Shun Edition" – recordó Shun.

– Ah, ya veo, pasen, pasen – indicó el guardia – Pueden venir cuando quieran.

– Fuck you, bitch – murmuró Shun en inglés.

Ya estando en el avión, las cosas se ponen mas relajantes, ya no hay contratiempos ni nada. Todo es perfecto, ahora solo esperar a llegar a Italia y correr hacia la casa del tío de Soarin.

Afortunadamente, todo transcurrió con total normalidad. Bueno, hasta un par de calles cerca de la casa de Mario, pues de la nada apareció un auto y atropelló a Soarin. Al percatarse de eso, Rarity y Sunset son las únicas en acercarse al atropellado Soarin. Preocupado, el conductor se baja del auto, pero al ver quien había sido la victima, un humor del infierno se manifiesta.

– Otra vez – murmuró el conductor.

– Ah, pero es Mauricio otra vez – observó Soarin levantándose como si nada – ¡Pero es que a ti te pagan para matarme cada vez que me ves! ¡Un día de estos voy a llegar como CJ y te voy a meter varios tiros en el centro del cu**!.

– ¡Nojodas! ¡Para que te vuelves a atravesar cuando yo estoy conduciendo! ¡Papá, esto no es un videojuego, esto es la jodida realidad! – reprendió Mauricio.

– _La historia se vuelve a repetir _– se lamentó Shun en su mente.

– ¡A mi no me vengas con sermones del año pasado, vente con vaina nueva de este año! ¡Ya te lo dije desde hace tiempo, en este puto mundo hay mas de dos millones de personas, elige entre todas ellas y a mi déjame en paz! – pidió Soarin.

– Párame el teatrico este, que no estamos en hora pico. Deja de tratar tan mal a tu primo, mal agradecio del macarrón – reprendió Shun – Mauricio, ¿nos podrías llevar a la casa de Mario? Es que ya estamos cansados de caminar, por puro milagro te encontramos por acá.

– ¿Milagro? El hijo e' la zipotilla este casi me...

– Lo voy a hacer yo, si no te dejas de quejar – volvió a reprender Shun.

– Mira, no se, es que...

– No lo hagas por este loco de manicomio, hazlo por mi, por las dulces y hermosas chicas de aquí... a este loco déjalo ahí afuera del cuadrado – indicó Shun.

– Bueno, nada mas por ustedes, porque si es por este salio de la poceta... ni los miro – accedió Mauricio.

A fin de cuentas, Mauricio accedió a llevar a Shun, Soarin, Rarity y a Sunset hasta la casa de Mario. Ya estando allí, Mauricio se va pues tenía asuntos que atender. Mario se sorprendió, no pensó que regresarían tan rápido, pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba era que estaban allí sanos y salvos. Minutos después de comer y tomar un baño, todos se fueron a acostar. Mario se fue a su habitación, mientras que las parejas se fueron a habitaciones distintas por razones obvias.

– Al fin, un poco de descanso – murmuró Shun.

– Si, solo espero que esta pijama no te incomode – dijo Sunset saliendo del baño con un pijama que hacia que se viera realmente hermosa... y sexy.

– Ay, creo que ya el Diablo me llevó – comentó Shun.

Luego de eso, Sunset dejó escapar una pequeña risa causada por lo que había dicho Shun. Mientras que al otro lado de esa habitación, se encontraba Sority, casi dormidos pero aún podían escuchar todo.

– ¡Mira, mañana tenemos que hablar con el viejo! – exclamó Soarin.

– _¡Pero que no te vaya a trollear, ese viejo es vivo! _– respondió Shun.

– ¡Como que si no lo supiera, me quería dejar sin cuartos! – recordó Soarin.

– _¡Si, si, duérmete que viene el coco! _– ordenó Shun.

– ¡No tengo cinco años para caer en esa broma! – recordó Soarin.

– _¡Ajá! _– dijo Shun para luego dormirse.

– Ja, el coco... ¡Ay, mamá! – exclamó Soarin.

* * *

**Bueeeeeeno, hasta aquí este capítulo un poco largo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. ¡PREGUNTAAA! ¿Que te parece el duo Shun y Soarin, o Soarin y Shun? Deja un review deciendo tu opinión, recuerda que los leo sin falta. Bueno, no olvides seguirme en mi muy horrible Twitter: " ShunTheDemon". Y tampoco se te olvide darle "Me Gusta" a mi metro-sexual página de Facebook: "ShunTheDemon". Si te gusta el Dubstep, visita mi canal de YouTube, buscame como: "ShunTheDemon". Dentro de poco publicaré una canción que no se si les gustará a los fans de MLP. Eso fue todo, recuerden responder la pregunta, yo leere sus opiniones. Ahora, lección del día: "Hay buenos y malos trabajos, pero agradece que por lo menos no eres un papel de baño" ¡Chao, chao!.**


	19. Cap 18: Aventuras de paseo

**Hola, hola, conseguí algo de tiempo para actualizar. Espero que les guste este capítulo, pues hice lo que pude para poder hacerlos reír aunque sea una sola vez. Bueno... disfruten lo que viene.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic se ha realizado sin ningún tipo de fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento del público lector presente.**

* * *

Después de una buena noche de sueño, Soarin se levanta primero que los demás y se dirige hacia la cocina, puesto que tenía un hambre que lo estaba matando. Con toda tranquilidad, abrió el refrigerador, tomó mermelada de fresa y luego buscó unos sándwiches. Ya todo listo para comer, se fue hacia la parte trasera para sentir el aire fresco que se podía sentir a esa temprana hora y así comer con toda tranquilidad. Cuando estuvo apunto de dar el primer mordisco, cierto pelinegro apareció con una taza de chocolate caliente, pero con la sola presencia de el... fue suficiente para que el pobre de Soarin mandara a volar al suculento sándwich.

– Me sorprende verte despierto a esta ahora – observó Shun.

– No debería, ademas, ¿que sotretas haces acá? – preguntó Soarin.

– Solo venía a ver el hermoso paisaje alimentándose con un sándwich de mermelada de fresa – respondió Shun con fría tranquilidad.

– Muy gracioso, ese era mi desayuno – reclamó Soarin.

– No, estas mal, ese no era tu desayuno. Ese era tu aperitivo de media noche – corrigió Shun.

– Ni siquiera es de madrugada – recordó Soarin.

– Lo se, solo lo decía para decirte que hoy daremos una vuelta por algunos lugares – aseguró Shun.

– No tengo ganas – mintió Soarin.

– No tendrás tu pony de peluche – dijo Shun con cierto tono de burla.

– ¡Vete para otro lado! ¡Me volando, uy, soy una mariposa! – exclamó Soarin empujando a Shun hacia otro lugar.

– De acuerdo, creo que ahora si lo he visto todo de este azulado – dijo Shun para sí mismo.

Después de eso, ambos se dirigieron a lugares distintos para quitarse la ropa. Hecho eso, su fueron hacia una piscina, con agua totalmente fría. Tras contar hasta diez, estos dos locos se lanzan, sintiendo como el frío abrazador del agua los tocaba. Pasados unos pocos minutos, ambos se salen congelados para luego ponerse otra ropa.

Pasados otros minutos mas, ambos salen vestidos de una manera no tan diferente. Shun llevaba el mismo pantalón negro con cadena delgada en un lado, mismos zapatos, lo único diferente era que esta vez tenía puesto camiseta-capucha. Pero eso si, de color negro. Soarin no había cambiado mucho, bueno, casi todo. El peliazul tenía puesto lo mismo que Shun, pero en distintos colores de azules que combinaban a la perfección.

– Creo que todo el mundo notará que te gusta el color negro – dijo Soarin al ver a Shun.

– Y yo creo que todo el mundo notará que quieres ir a la mansión para amigos imaginarios – se burló Shun.

– Por si no lo sabía, jamas vi esa caricatura – aseguró Soarin.

– Por eso no tienes infancia – culminó Shun.

– Si tu, como no – se rindió Soarin.

Después de esa pequeña pelea entre ellos, como siempre, se fueron a dar varias vueltas por la ciudad. Recorrieron y recorrieron lugares, lugares que jamás olvidarían. Pero como era de esperarse, a mitad de la mañana, les empezó a rugir la panza. Antes de cometer alguna locura, buscaron rápidamente un lugar para comer. Después de dar un par de vueltas, por fin habían encontrado un centro comercial, en el cuál habían bastantes establecimientos de comida. Pero, antes de llegar a ese paraíso, se toparon con varias cosas que no deberían ocurrir en ningún lado.

– Bien, ¿quieres ver algo realmente loco? Mira a aquel sujeto, en solo seis segundos, caerá de las escaleras mecánicas – indicó Soarin.

– Por favor, no digas tonterías – pidió Shun.

Increíblemente, como por arte de magia, lo que había dicho Soarin se había hecho realidad.

– A zacalacasá... voy cholito, en un centro comercial – cantaba el sujeto que Soarin había señalado para luego de la nada caer y susurrar palabras en cámara lenta – Poquito... I song fireeeeee... iolooooooo.

– ¿Como te quedo el ojo? – preguntó Soarin.

– Cuadrado, cuadrado, cuadrado... enserio no debí dejarte ver Harry Potter – respondió Shun.

– No tiene nada que ver, es que aveces veo el futuro – aseguró Soarin.

– ¿Enserio? Haber... dime en cuanto nos saldrá lo que vamos a comer – ordenó Shun.

– Dije aveces, no por siempre – recordó Soarin.

Luego de eso, pasaron por otra tienda, en la cuál había todo lo relacionado con gamers. ¿Todo estaría normal ahí? No, al contrario, todo era mas confuso.

– En el baño hay actividad paranormal – dijo un joven dentro de la tienda.

– Olvídate de eso, en el almacén hay un unicornio verde que caga helado – aseguró el encargado.

Tras oír eso, ambos se adentran en la extraña tienda, solo para encontrarse con unas tortugas acercándose. Al principio pensaron que eran normales, pero luego de haber sido tocados por dichos animales, su tamaño es reducido al de dos nomos de jardín.

– Ay no, dime que estamos soñando – suplicó Shun.

– No, mi estimado Sung Kang, estamos en la realidad – señaló Soarin.

– No me digas, ahora debemos encontrar hongos para comer y así poder crecer – supuso Shun.

– Así es, Sung – afirmó Soarin.

– Me llamo Shun – corrigió el pelinegro.

– Lo que digas, Megatrón – siguió Soarin – Lo siento, algo debió afectarme al entrar aquí.

– Noooo, ¿enserio? – preguntó Shun con cara de Nícolas Cage.

– Sip, no se porque, pero siento que debo ver "La Cocina de Chepina Mendez" – dijo Soarin.

– Claaaaaro – murmuró Shun siguiéndole la corriente al peliazul.

Varias horas después, los hongos por fin fueron hallados y también comidos. Luego de rápidamente hacer eso, se salen de esa extraña tienda. Ya hechas todas las cosas deseadas allí, un grupo de la "Swat" llega rápidamente hacia ellos y los detiene para hacerles una pequeña pregunta y también para otras cosas.

– ¿Ustedes son Soarin y Shun? – preguntó el capitán.

– Si – respondió Shun dudoso.

– Bien, rápido, deben ponerle un nombre a un videojuego que tiene atrapado al presidente – indicó el capitán.

– Ok, esto ya no se puede poner peor – murmuró Shun.

– No pierdan tiempo, la vida del presidente está en juego, literalmente – recordó el capitán.

– Ok, ok, voy yo – anunció Soarin – ¿Que tipo de juego es?.

– Psicológico, terrorífico y kawai – respondió el capitán.

– Ya se, la entrevista – anunció Soarin nuevamente.

– No sirve – se lamentó el capitán.

– Puro huesito – volvió Soarin.

– Tampoco – revisó el capitán.

**30 Minutos después...**

– La vecindad de la muerte.

– No.

– Flappy Bird.

– No.

– Unfair Mario.

– No.

– Cat Mario tres D.

– Menos.

– Ya tengo uno – anunció Shun.

– Dímelo ahora mismo – ordenó el capitán.

– El increíble juego... de tu mamá en tanga – respondió Shun.

Luego de mirarse entre ellos mismos por unos segundos, deciden probar la suerte con ese extraño nombre. Al ingresar el nombre ya mencionado, el juego continua y el presidente lograr salir de la sanja en la que estaba.

– Perfecto, al fin tendremos pronto nuestro turno – aseguró el capitán felizmente.

– Oiga, oiga, espere... creo que por este nombre increíblemente bueno y satisfactorio, nos merecemos alguna recompensa – supuso Shun.

– Si, claro, claro, díganme su precio – indicó el capitán con toda seguridad.

– Trece veintisiete – respondió Shun.

– Para cada uno – señaló Soarin.

– No hay ningún problema – aseguró el capitán entregando unos cheques – Úsenlo para el bien, nos vemos, chicos.

Luego de eso, ambos se van de nuevo a casa. Pero obviamente, ya no estaban tan callados como antes, ahora tenían de que hablar. Al regresar, Mario los interrogó y luego los dejó libres. Después de el, Sunset y Rarity fueron los huesos difíciles de roer.

– El fue el de la tanga, no yo – culpó Soarin.

– Concho, pero tu si eres lengua suelta – se quejó Shun.

– ¿A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre "El Increíble Juego De Tu Mamá En Tanga"? – preguntó Soarin.

Tras oír tan extraño nombre, las chicas estallan en risa. ¿Y quien no? La palabra "Increíble", combinada simplemente con "Juego", para luego meter a tu mamá con una tanga... Ya es cuestión de risa, nadie se resiste a un nombre tan hermoso.

Después de aclarar eso, las parejas salen de paseo pero separadas. Bueno, una sola pareja es la que no sale, solamente lo finge. Después de que Rarity y Soarin salieran, Shun y Sunset se encerraron en su cuarto, aprovechando que Mario también había salido. Mmmm, ¿que travesuras estarían haciendo estos ahí solitos? Probablemente, nada.

– No, no, no, no, no, no, la chinga chica me va a salir – aseguró Shun.

– No seas miedoso, solo tienes que sobrevivir al niño de los globos – recordó Sunset.

Pero inesperadamente, Toy Chica pasa por enfrente pero Freddy es el que lo mata del susto.

– ¡Ah! ¡Hijo e' puta! – exclamó Shun con una voz sumamente aguda para luego desmayarse.

– Ok, creo que no debí probar ese juego con el – observó Sunset.

* * *

**Bueeeeno, eso es todo por hoy, ya saben esperen la actualización de la semana que viene. Esa, les prometo al 100% que si será bien humorística. En fin, si gustas del Dubstep visita mi canal de YouTube: "ShunTheDemon". No olvides seguirme en mi feo y horrible Twitter: "ShunTheDemon". Y tampoco olvides darle Like a mi muy pero muy muy puto Facebook: "ShunTheDemon". Ok, demasiado spam por hoy, no leemos en la próxima semana, Bye Bye.**

**:'D**


	20. Cap 19: Cambio de planes

**Hola, que tal, como están... soy yo, otra vez, entregándoles un capítulo mas de esta loca historia. Sujétense de sus asientos, que esto está muy bueno... no se lo querrán perder, ¿o si?. En fin, ahí los dejo para que lean... espero no haberme equivocado en alguna parte, escribí esto con sueño.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic se realizó sin ningún tipo de fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento del público lector.**

* * *

Después de haber pasado el peor susto de su vida, Shun despierta ya pasadas unas tres horas. Pero cuando pensaba que nada peor pasaría, Sunset aparece con varios paquetes de "Doritos" y una "Coca-Cola" de 2 Litros, eso indicaba que la hora de los videojuegos aún no se había acabado.

– Dime que eso no es para pasar el rato aquí mientras unas cosas raras me siguen asustando – pidió Shun.

– Ehhh... no te asustarías si fueras mas valiente, tontito – recordó Sunset.

– Ahhh, con que no crees que soy valiente... ya vas a ver lo que voy a hacer ahorita – aseguró Shun.

Luego de decir eso, Shun buscó entre sus cosas y tomó una pequeña cámara, la típica cámara que se usa para video-llamadas. La colocó en la parte superior del monitor y luego entró a YouTube.

– Prepárate para conocer a los fanáticos de los gamers – indicó Shun.

– Espera, ¿vas a grabar mientras juegas? – preguntó Sunset.

– Si, así como German o Fernanfloo, nada fuera del otro mundo – respondió Shun.

– Ahhh, buena, pero... ¿que vas a jugar? – preguntó Sunset nuevamente.

– Mmmm, creo que ya es hora de jugar un juego que de mucho miedito – respondió Shun.

– Jamás pense que hicieras ese tipo de voz – recordó Sunset.

– Es porque soy una caja de sorpresas – aseguró Shun.

Después de eso, Shun descargó un juego llamado "Vapour". Según lo que decían los comentarios en la página de donde lo descargó, este juego sacaba muchos sustos, tantos como para no seguirlo jugando después de ver al espectro que aparecía cada vez que recolectabas unas cosas rojas. La verdad, eso lo llamó mucho la atención a Shun, era la primera vez que leía algo así sobre un juego.

Ya instalado, el pelinegro comienza a grabar y después comienza a jugar. Al principio todo bien, pero después de ver esas manos saliendo del suelo, las cosas cambiaban un poco.

– Ay, ay, ay... no, ¡aléjate de mi, horrible monstruo de tierra... metal! – exclamó Shun.

– ¿Ya tienes miedo? – preguntó Sunset.

– No, no, no, nooo, claro que nooo – respondió Shun nervioso.

– Yo diría que si – aseguró Sunset.

– Que no, dije – contradijo Shun – Oh, oh, ¿what the fuck? ¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡¿What the fuck, what the fuuuck?! ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!.

Después de ese gran susto, Shun comienza de nuevo todo el juego, como si nada hubiera pasado. Al ver eso, el pelinegro se levanta murmurando malas palabras por causa del susto que le sacó el juego.

– Me voy al carajo, me voy al carajo de acá. ¿Que carajo fue eso? ¿Que carajo fue eso? ¿Ah? Nunca en la vida puedo ver algo normal, nunca en la vida, siempre hay algo sacado de otro mundo – fue lo que escuchó Sunset.

Pasados unos segundos, Shun vuelve por la venganza.

– Ok, ok... voy – anunció Shun.

Desgraciadamente, todo pasó peor, el segundo susto hizo que se cayera de la silla. Tal cosa, mató de risa a Sunset, mientras que Shun solo estaba mirando el techo, algo traumado. Luego de eso, se levantó, cerró el juego y se despidió. Hecho eso, editó el video y lo subió a su cuenta en YouTube.

– Bien, espero que no estes traumado porque te tengo una sorpresa – aseguró Sunset.

– ¿Traumado? ¿Traumado? Claro que no, yo todos los días veo un anciano que me quiere comer la cara – respondió Shun sarcásticamente.

– Ya, ven conmigo, quiero pasar un buen rato contigo – susurró Sunset.

– ¿Acaso me vas a matar del susto? – preguntó Shun.

– Claro que no, solo quiero ir a un lugar tranquilo con mi novio – respondió Sunset.

– Andale, luego me sacas un cuchillo lleno de sangre – siguió Shun.

– Si, como digas – dijo Sunset siguiéndole la corriente.

Mientras que estos dos se iban a otro lugar, Rarity y Soarin estaban siendo interrogados por un científico en un laboratorio secreto.

– Haber, hablemos del lenguaje corporal – anunció el científico – ¿Que significa cuando una persona mueve el pié repetidas veces?.

– Que se está meando de urgencia – respondió Soarin.

– Irrespetuoso, deja que el señor explique – reprendió Rarity.

– No, de hecho no es un irrespeto, eso ya me ha pasado – recordó el científico – Bueno, sigamos, ¿que significa cuando alguien se rasca la cabeza?.

– Que tiene un piojo que lo está matando – volvió Soarin.

– _Dios mio, dame paciencia _– pensó el científico – ¿Que significa cuando alguien guiña el ojo varias veces?.

– Que está diciendo mentiras, a donde vaya – acertó Soarin.

– ¡Al fin! Muchacho, que talento el tuyo – felicitó el científico – Haber, la última, ¿que significa cuando alguien cruza las piernas?.

– Esa ta' fácil, que es un pájaro seguro – aseguró Soarin.

– No, no es eso, pero de igual modo te acepto – se rindió el científico – Pero solo hay una cosa, ella no puede estar en esta misión.

– ¿Por que no? – preguntó Rarity.

– Muy fácil, criatura, eres mujer – respondió el científico.

– Claro, como siempre ninguna chica puede entrar – se quejó Rarity.

– Haber, Pacholochuca, traeme el borra cabeza – ordenó el científico.

– Aquí está, pero me llamo Antonio Lucas – corrigió el asistente.

– Si, si, Atalapastruca, borrale la memoria – indicó el científico.

Luego del proceso del borrado de memoria, Rarity quedó desmayada, pero sin ningún tipo de peligro. Ya hecho eso, a Soarin se le dieron instrucciones de lo que debía y no debía hacer. Después de eso, Soarin se llevó a Rarity a casa para que descansara, pero de algun modo se sentía atraido a ella, mas de lo normal... ¿por que sería?.

– Ojalá estuvieras despierta, te deseo tanto – murmuró Soarin.

– Estoy despierta – aseguró Rarity.

– ¡A la mierda! – exclamó Soarin con una voz increíblemente aguda cayendo hacia atrás.

– Soarin, por esta vez, dejaré que estes solo en esa misión de la que habló el científico loco – dijo Rarity con total tranquilidad.

– ¿Pero como? ¿A ti no te habían borrado la memoria? – preguntó Soarin.

– No, aún recuerdo todo – respondió Rarity.

– Bueno, a quien le importa, solo te quería despierta para amarte – dijo Soarin en tono seductor.

– ¿Enserio? Entonces ven aquí y demuéstramelo – ordenó Rarity.

**Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio...**

– Asacalaluya, ¿cuál pistola tomaste? – preguntó el científico.

– La verde – respondió Antonio.

– Ay, mamá, esa no era la que debías utilizar contra la chica – recordó el científico – Bueno, al menos Soarin va a pasar un buen rato.

Mientras las cosas estaban calientes en casa, Shun y Sunset estaban tiendo un momento especial, eran la pareja mas felíz del mundo en ese instante. Justo antes de que decidieran ir a casa, se toparon con Mario, el tio de Soarin. Conversaron un rato y luego se fueron caminando, la verdad se llevaban muy bien. Pero cuando algo está saliendo bien en un lado, está pasando algo raro y loco en otro lado.

– La pasé muy bien, pero tengo que buscar al trapo enoja'o – recordó Soarin.

– Soarin... cuídate – pidió Rarity.

– Lo haré – aseguró Soarin.

Después de eso, Soarin salió como un rayo y comenzó a buscar a la mejor persona que existe para operaciones sumamente importante... Shun. Obviamente no era tarea fácil, pues antes de encontralo buscó y buscó en todas partes, pero no encontró nada. Eso si, por cada lugar que pasó, dejó una inolvidable huella en los corazones de muchos desconocidos... y también en los establecimientos.

– ¡Manicomio andante! ¡Te van a dar lo tuyo, aparecete! – exclamó Soarin.

– Disculpe, ¿a quien llama? – preguntó una chica.

– A mi compañero de la vida, que llevo como cinco horas buscándolo – respondió Soarin – ¡Mantel de mesa!.

– Ya veo, pero esto es una biblioteca – indicó la chica.

– Si, chula, ya me di cuenta... ni en un millón de años Shun estaría aquí – aseguró Soarin para luego marcharse – ¡Slenderman! ¡Te busca tu Slenderwomen!.

Y así pasaron las horas, hasta que por fin Soarin dio con el paradero de Shun. Estando de vuelta en casa, el peliazul explicó todo, logrando hacer que Shun lo acompañara en esta misión tan peligrosa. Por otra parte, le dijeron a Mario que se reunirían en otro momento, dejando en claro que ya era hora de seguir recorriendo otros lugares. Las chicas, decidieron quedarse un día mas, luego se irían a algun otro lugar. Ya todo acordado, todos se despiden, iniciando así, la aventura desconocida para Shun y Soarin.

Al llegar al laboratorio secreto, Shun fue sometido a unas pruebas y luego se le indicó exactamente lo que se le dijo a Soarin. Ahora seguía otra cosa, la larga explicación para poder iniciar la investigación, y después de eso, poder iniciar la misión en forma. Obviamente no era ni sería fácil, aunque con dos sujetos que han luchado contra el mal varias veces, eso sería pan comido y postre servido.

– Haber, el plan sería que ustedes se infiltren en ese grupo y así poder obtener algo de información y así...

– Ey's, no, yo tengo un mejor plan – interrumpió Soarin.

Sin otra opción, el científico deja que Soarin explique su plan, que al parecer sería de total utilidad. Pasados unos minutos, Soarin sale vestido de mujer, pero increíblemente el traje le quedaba muy bien.

– Ok, ya no estamos para relajos, muchas gracias por tu aporte de humor – felicitó el científico.

– Que humor ni que humor, este es el plan, esos locos no se resisten a una yegua que está bien buena – aseguró Soarin.

– Mira, "Yegua Bien Buena", lo que pareces es: "Mister Universo Versión Gay" – contradijo Shun.

– ¿Aja? ¿Tu tienes un mejor plan? – preguntó Soarin.

– ¿Yo? Claro que si, y es mas efectivo que tu intento pobre de ser mujer – respondió Shun.

* * *

**Yyyyy... no se preocupen, pasen al siguiente capítulo, tuve que hacer este corto porque debía hacer unas cosillas por ahí. Si te gustó, deja tu review, ya sabes, pasa al siguiente capítulo que está aquí al ladito de este que acabas de leer.**


	21. Cap 20: Iniciando los deberes

**Bueno, chicos, ya estoy de vuelta, estaba matando unos insectos... que asco. En fin, vamos a lo que vinieron, a leer el siguiente capítulo.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic se ha realizado sin ningun tipo de fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento del público lector presente.**

* * *

Luego de que el plan de Shun saliera a la luz, decidieron que esa era la mejor forma de iniciar la misión. Aunque alguien, no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero así sucedieron las cosas. En este momento, Shun y Soarin se encontraban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, vigilando a dos guardias. Apenas estos guardias se descuidaron, Shun y Soarin entraron en acción.

– ¡Toma la leche que salió de la vaca! – exclamó Soarin.

– Esperate, esperate, esperate, esperate, ¿que tremendo bochinche fue ese? – preguntó Shun.

– ¿Tu que crees? Esa fue mi estrategia para distraer a estos monigotes – respondió Soarin.

– Claro, ¿y que sabes tu de distraer gente? Yo sabía que tu querías ser payaso, pero no pa' tanto – aseguró Shun.

– Jajaja, muy gracioso, agente ochenta y seis – dijo Soarin fastidiado.

Luego de eso, ambos se ponen el atuendo de los guardias. Hecho eso, se adentran en el lugar de reunión de los líderes mafiosos. La verdad, era un lugar rodeado de puros narcotraficantes. Shun y Soarin tuvieron que dividirse para poder abarcar mas terreno, pero algo en algun momento iba a salir mal, lo quisieran o no.

– Soarin, en oido derecho hay una cámara miniatura, apunta al sujeto que buscamos – indicó el científico.

– Concho, pero vean a ver donde ponen eso, ¿que pasa si aparece una tremenda sata que me quiera besar? – preguntó Soarin.

– Mira, loco de manicomio, las satas son mias – reclamó Shun.

– Aja, como los dos estamos libres, podemos hacer lo que queramos – dijo Soarin en tono sarcástico.

– Chicos, por favor, dejen de pelear, esto es serio. Si algo llega a salir mal, toda la misión falla y ustedes mueren – recordó el científico.

– ¿Pero por que tu arruina' el momento? – se quejaron Shun y Soarin al unísono.

Después de eso, ambos ahora agentes, se ponen en marcha. Pasados unos minutos, logran ver lo que querían, el sujeto mas buscado por el FBI. Al parecer, era un hombre de 37 años, jefe supremo del proyecto: "La Cosa Aquella". Shun por su parte, encontró una oficina en la cuál había información confidencial.

– Bata blanca, ¿estas viendo lo mismo que yo? – preguntó Shun.

– Si, totalmente nítido, y me llamo Justin – respondió el científico.

– ¿Que? ¿Justin Bieber? Ay no, doc, yo pensaba que usted era de los buenos – se lamentó Shun.

– No me vangas a estar jodiendo con eso, concéntrate en la misión – ordenó Justin.

– Bueno, bueno, vamo' a darle – se rindió Shun.

Mientras tanto, con Soarin, las cosas iban viento en popa. O al menos, así iban.

– Esto si que es carne fresca, bien buena, bien bonita, y bien barata – dijo Soarin al ver un par de chicas en una habitación.

– Mira, locote, no estamos viendo una porno, estamos en una misión peligrosa – recordó Shun.

– Si, abuelo, ya te voy a cambiar el pañal – se quejó Soarin.

– Soarin, ocúltate, alguien se acerca – indicó Justin.

– Ay... ay... ay... ay... ¿pa' donde me voy? – se preguntó Soarin nervioso – Ya se, aquí ta' el escondite perfecto.

Tras decir eso, Soarin se mete en un armario, justo segundos antes de que una chica y uno de los narcotraficantes entrara en la habitacón.

– Ve quitándote la ropa, ya vengo a darte bien duro – aseguró el narco.

– _Ese hijo e' la zipotilla _– pensó Soarin.

Cuando el tipo salió de la habitación, Soarin entró en acción, claro, cautelosamente.

– Tranquila, tranquila, soy la autoridad, no te haré daño – aseguró Soarin como todo un héroe.

– ¿Soarin? ¿Eres tu? – preguntó la chica sorprendida.

– ¿Mariana? Yo no sabía que tu estabas en drogas – recordó Soarin.

– Claro que no, estoy aquí atrapada, no puedo hacer nada – aseguró Mariana.

– No podías hacer nada – corrigió Soarin – Aunque tu no lo creas, tu te vas conmigo.

Luego de eso, Soarin toma a la chica y se salen de la habitación. Pasadas unas cuantas habitaciones, por fin habían encontrado las escaleras y enseguida se encontraron con Shun.

– ¿Que pasó? ¿Quien es ella? – preguntó Shun.

– Ella es una vieja amiga que no es vieja – respondió Soarin.

– Y luego dices que soy yo el que se mete en problemas – se quejó Shun.

– Mire, agarre esa muñeca y llévesela a la camioneta, espérenme ahí que ya salgo – ordenó Soarin.

– Nada mas por lo peligroso de esto, te voy a hacer caso – dijo Shun retirándose con la chica.

Después de que ambos salieran, Soarin comenzó a brillar a su manera, llamando la atención de todos.

– ¡Quietos todos, que nadie se mueva! ¡Ya llegó el Diablo! ¡Un solo movimiento y le disparon al tanque de gasolina que está escondido en la mesa central! – advirtió Soarin.

– ¿Y este quienes? – preguntó un narco.

– Olvídate de eso, ¿como supo que debajo de esa mesa hay un tanque de gasolina? – dijo otro narco aún mas nervioso.

– Soarin, no sigas con tu teatro, vente de inmediato – ordenó Justin.

– Un momento, a Shun siempre le dan papeles importantes, déjenme hacer algo a mi, yo también quiero reconocimiento – se expresó Soarin.

– En otro momento, ya estas exponiéndote demasiado – negó Justin.

Pero como era de esperarse, Soarin no obedeció. Inesperadamente, no tuvo misericordia y disparó hacia el tanque de combustible, causando una gran explosión. Pero no sin antes poder decir algo que había querido decir hace tiempo, algo sumamente importante, tanto que si nunca es dicho, el mundo explotaría.

– Hasta la vista... putos – se despidió Soarin.

Ya de vuelta en el laboratorio, todos toman un pequeño descanso, tanta acción en una sola noche no es bueno. Pasada una media hora, el estado de la situación sale a la luz, y la verdad, no es muy bueno.

– Bien, no me lo puedo callar, no debiste rescatar a esta chica – aseguró Justin.

– Un viejo verde se la iba a ponchar, no podía dejar que le hicieran eso a una amiga – reclamó Soarin.

– No importa, por solo haber hecho eso, le enseñaste a todos tus intenciones – recordó Justin.

– Doc, en parte Soarin tiene razón, no podía abandonar a este angel de Dios – defendió Shun.

– ¿Acaso no se les dijo bien claro, que en esto no se podía involucrar ningun tipo de relación? – preguntó Justin.

– Mira, una cosa es involucrar a un ser querido sabiendo las consecuencias, y otra muy distinta es que cosas como esta surgan de la nada – respondió Shun – Justin, pásale este error solo por esta vez, el zipotillo aún es jóven.

– Oyeme, te estoy escuchando – se quejó Soarin.

– Está bien, solo por esta vez, pero para la próxima no tendré piedad – accedió Justin.

Luego de eso, Soarin y Mariana salieron para conversar un rato, tenían mucho tiempo sin verse. Habían cosas que debían contarse, antes de entrar al instituto de Canterlot, ellos dos eran los mejores amigos.

– Como han cambiado las cosas – observó Soarin.

– Si... sobre todo, tu, estas mas guapo que antes – dijo Mariana sonrojándose.

– Mariana, ese tipo de cosas, creo que no deberían seguir entre tu y yo – dijo Soarin algo desanimado – Yo... ya tengo novia, lo nuestro tiene que quedar en el pasado.

– ¿Ya me olvidaste? ¿Ya no me quieres? – preguntó Mariana.

– Si, si te quiero, pero como amiga – respondió Soarin – Mariana, es verdad, yo te amé, pero tu no me correspondías.

– Ya veo, osea que Rainbow si logró conquistarte – supuso Mariana un poco triste.

– De hecho, ella tampoco me correspondió, mi novia es la modista – corrigió Soarin.

– ¿Ella? Bueno, eso quiere decir que las posibilidades entre tu y yo son... nulas – se lamentó Mariana.

– Si, pero eso no impide que seamos buenos amigos – aseguró Soarin.

– Soarin... yo – decía Mariana para luego plantarle un beso al peliazul en los labios.

Por alguna extraña sensación, Soarin no pudo contenerse y le correspondió el beso. Mediante ese largo beso, se aclararon las cosas entre ambos, ese beso indicaba que ya ellos no podían ser algo mas que amigos, significaba una especie de despedida a la anterior relación entre ellos.

Mientras eso ocurría, Shun estaba jugando con Justin, un juego totalmente irritante... Cat Mario 3D. Estos dos, perdieron la paciencia en poco tiempo, a cada rato caían de la plataforma. Y por si fuera poco, cada vez que perdían, ponían una voz extremadamente aguda.

– Si, si, si... Shun, el crack, ¡Nooooo! – gritó el pelinegro con voz aguda.

– Si, si, si... Justin, el yoleador, Justin, el yoleador. Justin, el pro, Justin, la verga, Justin, la puta... ¡No! – exclamó Justin con una voz mas aguda que la del pelinegro.

**5 Minutos después...**

– Ese puto gato, lo único que sabe es perder, puto gato, carajo – se quejó Justin.

– Este hijo de su mamá, si pierdes, secuestraré a tu familia y la mataré – advirtió Shun pero luego el gato cayó – ¡Brrrrrrrllllauauaualalaalalala!.

– ¡Ram, putaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, hijo de tu mamá! – exclamó Justin sin paciencia alguna.

Pero inesperadamente, una señal de alerta los saca de su mundo, un mundo de sufrimiento causado por un gato.

– Ay, carajo, tenemos que irnos de acá – alertó Justin.

– ¿Por que? ¿Que pasó? – preguntó Shun.

– Varios autos desconocidos para todo el sistema de vigilancia se están acercando – respondió Justin.

Mientras adentro del laboratorio buscaban la forma de irse, del auto lider sale un tipo con una bazooka y dispara.

– ¡Correeee! – exclamó Justin.

* * *

**Ok, ok, esto es todo por hoy. Recuerden dejar ese esperado review, eso me motiva para seguir con la historia. Ya sabes, no olvides seguirme en mis tres redes sociales, búscame como: "ShunTheDemon". En las tres redes tengo el mismo nombre, sígueme. Ok, mucho spam, mucho spam. Antes de despedirme me quiero disculpar por no actualizar lo demas, no tenía mucha inspiración, pero en fin. No se pierdan la próxima actualización. Carajo... sigo buscando la forma de escribirle el final a esta historia, pero no la consigo. No importa, algun día tendrá que terminar... algún día.**


	22. Cap 21: La misión

**Jajajajaja, soy yo, de nuevo. ¿Como andan? Espero que bien, el día de hoy vendrá algo inesperado. Bueno, digo yo que es inesperado, no se como lo tomarán ustedes. También me llena de orgullo que se estrenará una nueva historia por este mismo canal, hecho en Venezuela pero de corazón Dominicano... Ni yo mismo se lo que acabo de decir, en fin, disfruten del capítulo.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic se ha realizado sin ningún tipo de fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento del público lector.**

* * *

Tras estar escapando por un tiempo indefinido, Justin, Shun, Soarin y Mariana lograron ponerse a salvo en una terminal de buses. Pero, ¿de verdad estarían a salvo allí? Bueno, eso no lo sabían, pero lo que si sabían era que ya no estaban siendo perseguidos. Después de hacer un par de llamadas, Justin ya había localizado un lugar en el cuál establecerse. Al pasar unas horas, las operaciones volvieron a la normalidad, pero ahora estaba la duda de quien sería el que atacó el laboratorio secreto.

– Mira, loco, ya yo estoy pensando en salirme de esta misión – anunció Soarin.

– No, no me hagas eso, tu eres una parte muy importante en esta misión. Tu te vas, y todo esto... falla – aseguró Justin.

– El Bieber tiene razón, te vas tu, ¿quien me cuida a mi? – preguntó Shun.

– Tu si eres mas malo para mentir, a ti no te cree nadie – respondió Soarin evadiendo la pregunta.

– Cuidao, bebé, cuidao... aquí, este servidor, es una mente maestra diciendo mentiras cuando se lo propone – se defendió Shun.

– Bueno, bueno, ya basta... tenemos que terminar esta misión, después de eso, hagan lo que les de la gana – explicó Justin.

– Esperalo ahí, no te pongas así, tu sabes que lo de nosotros es relajo – aseguró Shun.

– ¿Si? Pues ese relajo no me gusta...

– Cógelo suave, chulo – pidió Soarin amablemente.

– Ahora si, me van a volver loco, ahora si, ahora si – murmuró Justin.

– En fin, el tema de esta reunión, es sobre el atacante del laboratorio – recordó Shun – ¿Quien fue el hijo de la zipotilla que explotó todo?.

– No pudo haber sido otro, mas que Juanito Centrifugada – respondió Justin.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Shun y Soarin comenzaron a reír como si no hubiera un mañana. Tal cosa, duró como unos 10 minutos, de verdad era algo que nunca habían escuchado estos dos.

– Ok, ok, ok, ya, ya, continua – indicó Soarin.

– Como les iba diciendo, JC fue el atacante del laboratorio, este tipo de armas solo las tiene el – asumió Justin.

– Esperate ahí, ¿quien es JC? – preguntó Soarin.

– Son las iniciales para no tener que decir "Juanito Centrifugada" – respondió Justin.

– Pfffffffffffffffffsfssssss, jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, esa vaina suena como a una lavadora, jajajajajajajajajajajajaja – siguieron Shun y Soarin muertos de la risa.

– ¡Ya! ¡Por favor, señores! ¡Esto es cosa seria! – exclamó Justin.

– Ta' bien, ta' bien, continue – se disculpó Soarin.

Luego de dar una larga y elaborada explicación, ya todo estaba mas claro que el agua. Ahora solo se estaban preparando para poder comenzar la misión, como verdaderos hombres que son. Para el día siguiente, estos dos agentes, estaban haciendo los últimos retoques del plan.

– Listo, a ese loco, lo atrapamos hoy – aseguró Soarin.

– ¿Estan seguros? – preguntó Justin.

– Claro que si, ni siquiera una mola se va a conseguir – respondió Shun.

– ¿Una mola?... ¿Que es una mola? – preguntó Soarin.

– Mira, piquete partio, mola significa en tu idioma, cola – respondió Shun – ¿Tu has visto cuando dicen: "Hey, dame la cola"? Bueno, eso es lo que quiere decir mola. Se nota que no eres Dominicano.

– ¿Aja? ¿Por que tu si? – volvió Soarin.

– Ufff, hasta me canso, yo soy de San Cristobal parte atrás – contestó Shun.

– A la mi****, nojodas, ¿Entonces pa' que carajo decías que eras de Alemania? – interrogoó Soarin nuevamente.

– Para que tu veas, si soy, o no soy, buen mentiroso – confesó Shun.

– Bueno, bueno, caballeros, ponganse serios – pidió Justin – Ustedes entran, y hacen lo que mejor saben hacer... destruir todo.

– Ahhh, ¿pero que tu ta' diciendo? Cuidao, te tas pasando de la raya – advirtió Soarin.

– Deja tu show que nadie lo ve, vámonos de una vez, tengo ganas de dormir – expresó Shun.

Luego de eso, Shun y Soarin se fueron al lugar acordado. Estando ahí, comenzaron a recibir indicaciones a través de unos auriculares que tenían puesto. Al recibir la suficiente información, estos dos entraron y se dividieron para cubrir mas terreno.

Soarin entró a una bodega y se encontrño con varias chicas en trajes de baño, parecía el paraíso para el. Mientras que Shun, entró a una habitación, en la cuál se encontraba el sujeto, teniendo relaciones sexuales con una chica bastante joven.

– Ahh, buen fresco, sácate la carajita de aquí. Cuidao haces un movimiento en falso, esta bicha que tengo ta' carga', si no quieres que te vuele el casco, obedece y no hagas estupideces – ordenó Shun.

Sin mas remedio, Juanito deja ir a la chica y se pone de pié contra la pared.

– Este hijo e' la... ¡ponte la ropa! Y preparate, que ahora el que va a sufrir vas a ser tu – aseguró Shun.

Mientras eso ocurría ahí, Soarin estaba siendo demasiado toqueteado, tanto que el pobre ya se estaba excitando.

– No, no, no, diabla, tu estas como quieres, pero no me hagas esto – suplicó Soarin.

Pero como si fueran sordas, todas estas chicas lo empezaron a desnudar y a comerselo vivo, por decirlo así, de alguna manera.

.

.

.

.

.

– No, no me metas eso ahí – pidió Juanito.

– Ahhh, pero tu no pensaste en el trasero de esa muchachita, se lo partiste todo – recordó Shun – Ahora, tu, preparate que viene el bate menos deseado.

– No, no, no, ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! – exclamó Juanito de dolor – Ta' bien, ta' bien, yo digo todo.

– Muy tarde, papi, aguanta presión – indicó Shun.

Un par de horas después, Shun y Soarin se habían reunido nuevamente. La misión había sido un éxito, estaban esperando a todos los agentes policiales posibles, ya que había bastante evidencia.

– ¿Y que pasó? ¿Por que saliste con ese poco e' locas? – preguntó Shun.

– Tu le dices locas, pero esan son una fieras – respondió Soarin.

– No me digas que... mira, mas te vale que Rarity no se entere de esto, porque yo no se como es que se entera, pero mas te vale que no se entere – advirtió Shun.

– Mis agentes preferidos, ahí están – dijo Justin apareciendo.

– Dímelo, Doc, ¿como anda todo? – saludó Shun.

– Tranquilízate que nada mas nos separamos por unas horas – recordó Justin.

– Tu si eres corta-inspiración – murmuró Shun.

– Nahhh, es relajo. Oigan, me acaban de decir, que por el excelente trabajo que hicieron, les van a dar una recompensa – anunció Justin.

– ¿Mas cuartos? Oye, pero ustedes nos van a volver ricos – bromeó Shun.

– No, ya lo hicieron, ahí viene el cheque – indicó Soarin.

Luego de un par de tramites, conversaciones y cosas así, había llegado la despedida... la triste y mala despedida.

– Bueno, fue un placer haber trabajado con ustedes, enserio, son los mejores – recordó Justin.

– Ya me van a hacer llorar, par de desgraciados – bromeó Soarin abrazandose con Justin y con Shun.

Después de eso, Shun y Soarin tomaron su camino, dejando atrás al científico llamado: Justin. Luego de unas horas, este par del sueño estaba de regreso en República Dominicana, en la mansión de Shun para ser mas específicos. Pero había algo que faltaba, algo faltaba, no es normal que algo falte.

– Mira, negro, ¿tu no sientes como que falta algo? – preguntó Soarin.

– Si, como que es un pelo de tocineta y la otra pelo de uva – respondió Shun.

– Sunset y Rarity – dijeron ambos al unísono.

– Oyelo, pero... ¿pa' donde es que se fueron estas dos? – preguntó Soarin.

**Mientras tanto, en Miami...**

– Otra vuelta, otra vuelta – decía Rarity.

**De vuelta en la mansión...**

– Deben estar aburridas – aseguró Shun.

**Otra vez en Miami...**

– ¡Sube la música! – exclamó Sunset.

**Nuevamene en la mansión...**

– Imagínate cuantas ganas deben de tener de salir – supuso Soarin.

**Miami...**

– De aquí no nos vamos hasta las cinco de la mañana – aseguró Rarity.

**Mansión...**

– Yo creo que las voy a llamar – anunció Soarin.

– Dale, pero después no salgas llorando cuando te digan que las estas interrumpiendo – indicó Shun.

– Siempre logras hacer que me sienta mal, loco an de manicomio – murmuró Soarin.

Durante todo el día, Shun y Soarin estuvieron inventando juegos para poder pasar el rato. La verdad, estar solos no les gustaba mucho, las locuras llegaban a la mente de ambos como si fueran ganas de ir al baño.

– Mera, mera, vamo' a jugar – propuso Shun.

– Vamo' a darle – accedió Soarin.

Y así estuvo la cosa durante varias horas, Shun y Soarin a cada rato sufrían ataques cardíacos por causa de los sustos. Bueno, la culpa era de ellos, puesto que se habían puesto a jugar juegos de terror que no dejaban dormir de noche.

– No, no, no... ¡Ahhh, gordo feoooo! – exclamó Soarin.

– Pero tate quieto, me mueves la computadora a mi – se quejó Shun.

– No, ¡no!... ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡DEJA DE PERSEGUIRMEEEE! – volvió Soarin.

**Minutos después...**

– Haber, Slender, ¿por que apareces?, pregunto yo, ¿por que? – murmuraba Shun – ¿Es que acaso me tienes miedo? Ok, última vez, quiero que salgas ahorita mismo y... ¡AH, HIJO E' PUTA!.

– Oyelo, luego se queja de que soy yo el asustado – se burló Soarin.

– ¿Ah si? Mira eso, ahora dime si no te da miedo – ordenó Shun.

– Ay no, ay no, ay no... quítame esa vaina – saltó Soarin.

Cuando la media noche llegó, las cosas se pusieron muy raras... demasiado raras. Ambos chicos habían dejado de jugar, pero solo empezaron a escuchar sonidos raros. Solo habían tres opciones: 1) Un gato se metió en la mansión, 2) La imaginación y 3) Un fantasma. Desgraciadamente, ellos optaron por la tercera opción. Esa cosa de estar jugando juegos de terror, les había metido demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Pero en cierto modo, podían tener razón, eran las 12pm, todo era posible.

– Mira, tu revisa arriba y yo reviso abajo – indicó Soarin.

– ¿Yo arriba? ¿Te volviste loco? – preguntó Shun con un tono de voz agudo y nervioso.

– Si, criatura de Dios, tu eres el mas valiente – respondió Soarin con un tono igual – ¿Acaso te dio miedo?.

– No, no, no, eso es para que usted tenga mas protagonismo – aseguró Shun.

– Aja, yo no voy a caer en la trampa, vaya usted – insistió Soarin.

– Ta' bien, yo voy, pero para que usted se convierta en hombre – se rindió Shun – Pero eso si, usted me tiene que acompañar.

– ¿Yo? – preguntó Soarin.

– Si, usted – respondió Shun.

* * *

**Bien, bien... espero que no se vayan a poner tristes por lo que viene después de esto. Ya saben lo que pido, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, les tengo una sorpresa.**


	23. Cap 22: Un rompimiento, un nuevo inicio

**Hola, hola, de nuevo yo. Como les dije anteriormente, les traigo una sorpresa... el final de este fanfic. Si, señores, este capítulo es el final de esta hermosa historia. La verdad, me gustó mucho escribirla, me gustó que a ustedes les gustara, de verdad que para mi fue un completo placer haberlos hecho reír. En fin, como es el último capítulo, lo hice un poquito largo para que sea de su mayor disfrute. Ahí lo tienen, ya saben, dejan que sus risas salgan.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic se ha realizado sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento del público lector.**

* * *

Ya tomada la decisión, ambos se van pasito a pasito hacia arriba, esperando que lo que sea que hayan escuchado, nada mas sea un gato. Tras revisar cada habitación, ambos pudieron respirar de alivio.

– Bueno, tal parece que aquí arriba no hay nadie – aseguró Shun.

– Ojalá sea verdad, porque un susto de gran macnitud, lo que va a hacer es desmayarme – confesó Soarin.

Después de eso, ambos bajan y luego se separan para seguir buscando, pero lo que no sabían, era que al hacer eso, estaban cometiendo un grave error.

– Hola – saludó Soarin a una sábana blanca flotando con ojos y boca negra.

– Hola – respondió la sábana con una voz monstruosa.

Al recordar lo que acaba de ver, Soarin se desmaya, mientras que la sábana comienza a rondar por la mansión.

– _Ojalá no le salga un fantasma al loco este _– pensó Shun.

– Disculpe, ¿me puede decir la hora? – preguntó amablemente una sábana con aspecto terrorífico.

– Claro, faltan cinco para la una de la mañana – respondió Shun pero luego reaccionó y volteó a ver a la cosa que le preguntó la hora – Eres una sábana.

– Si – afirmó la sábana.

– Tienes boca.

– Si.

– Tienes ojos.

– Si.

– En resumen, eres un fantasma.

– Si.

– Verga... ¡SOARIIIIIIIIIN!.

Mientras Shun escapaba del fantasma, Soarin estaba comenzando a cobrar el conocimiento.

– Carajo, ¿que droga me tomé? – se preguntó Soarin a sí mismo.

– sooooooaaaaaaaarrrriiiIIIINNNNNNN – apareció Shun de la nada.

– ¿Que pasó? ¿Que pasó? – preguntó Soarin.

– La sábana cobró vida – respondió Shun.

– Deja de estar jugando – reprendió Soarin.

– La carrera es para allá – señaló la sábana.

– ¿Que decías de la sábana? – preguntó Soarin.

– Que cobró vida – respondió Shun.

– Ah, ya, buena – murmuró Soarin – ¡¿QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO?! ¡COREEEEEEEE!.

Eso era una cosa de locos, Shun y Soarin estuvieron huyendo de una sábana toda la noche, cosa que no los dejó dormir. Cuando amaneció, la sábana se desvaneció. ¡Al fin! Shun y Soarin pudieron sentarse a descansar. Unos minutos después, Sunset y Rarity aparecieron, pero no estaban solas. Junto a estas dos hermosas chicas, estaban dos chicos. Al ver eso, Shun y Soarin se levantaron corriendo y aparecieron en la entrada.

– ¿Quienes son estos tígueres? – preguntó Shun con su acento dominicano.

– Shun... Soarin, no es lo que creen – aseguró Sunset.

– ¿Ah no? ¿Y que es? – preguntó Soarin en tono cortante.

– Aceptenlo, estas hembras ya son de nosotros – dijeron los chicos con total seguridad.

– Mira, Ricky Martin Dominicano, contigo no estamos hablando – recordó Shun.

– Es mas, ustedes dos, se me van – ordenó Soarin – Hey, a ellas las dejan acá.

– Nosotros nos vamos a quedar – se negaron los acompañantes de Sunset y Rarity.

Ante eso, Shun agarró su puño derecho y besó su dedo del medio para luego ponerlo en acción.

– Bueno, entonces te voy a dar cuatro cocotazos pa' ver si vas a quedar igual – amenazó Shun.

– Esta bien, esta bien, nos vamos... pero nosotros vamos a regresar – aseguraron los chicos.

Después de eso, Sunset, Rarity, Soarin y Shun entraron a la mansión. Estando adentro, las chicas solo pudieron ver un tremendo desorden por todos lados, increíblemente todo desordenado.

– Pero ustedes no estaban tan solos tampoco – observó Rarity.

– No es eso, estabamos huyendo de una sábana, ¿desde cuando ustedes andan con esos locos? – preguntó Shun.

– ¿De una sábana? – dijo Sunset evitando la pregunta.

– ¡No me cambie de tema! – pidió Shun – respondan ahora, antes buscar a esos locos matarlos.

– Mira, es mejor, que cada hable a solas – comentó Soarin.

Después de eso, Sunset y Shun se van a otro lugar, mientras que Soarin y Rarity se quedan allí. Ahora todo organizado, la conversación se inicia en ambos lados.

– Ajá, ahora responde – ordenó Shun – ¿Que te hice yo para que me salieras con eso?.

– No hiciste nada, es que...

– Dilo, sin miedo, yo te voy a golpear ni nada, yo no soy un loco de novela mexicana – aseguró Shun.

– Es que... no se lo que pasa, ya tu no... me atraes – confesó Sunset.

– Eso... yo sabía que la cosa iba por ahí – murmuró Shun – ¿Desde cuando?.

– Nunca me atraiste – respondió Sunset – Solo lo hice porque... fuiste sincero y lindo... pero nunca te amé.

Shun al escuchar eso, sintió como su corazón se partió en mil pedazos. Solo jugaron con el, lo ilucionaron, pero nunca lo amaron.

– Ajá... ¿Entonces por que dejaste que te hiciera el amor? – preguntó Shun con el ceño fruncido y dejando escapar una lágrima por el ojo derecho.

– Es que yo, aveces fantaseaba contigo, solo cumpliste una fantasia – respondió Sunset cabizbaja.

– Osea... yo... para ti... eso me pasa por idiota – se reprochó Shun a sí mismo – Y yo, que nunca te critiqué, creí en ti, te defendí y te di todo mi amor.

– No te sientas como un idiota, no es tu culpa...

– ¡¿Y como quieres que me sienta?! ¡Solo jugaste conmigo! – interrumpió Shun – Muy buena, Sunset Shimmer, muy buena. Deberías ser actríz.

– Shun, por favor, perdóname – suplicó Sunset dejando caer unas lágrimas.

– Pídele perdón a Dios, porque yo no lo voy a hacer – aseguró Shun fríamente – Y oyeme esto último... no cuentes conmigo para nada... olvídate de que yo existo. Tienen cinco días para irse de aquí, porque esta vaina la voy a vender. Hasta nunca, Sunset Shimmer.

Luego de eso, Shun dejó a Sunset sola. Mientras que por otro lado, Soarin no la estaba pasando mejor, el estaba sufriendo al igual que el pelinegro.

– Pero tu eras la que me buscaba para tener sexo, yo solo te obedecía – recordó Soarin.

– Lo siento, Soarin, pero la verdad es que... yo no te amo, solo me atraes para pasar buenos ratos – recalcó Rarity.

– Ah, ya, claro... para ti solo fui un esclavo – supuso Soarin – A Shun le paso esos regaños locos porque aveces me paso, pero tu, que ni siquiera quisiste de verdad... ni a mi propia madre que paz descanse.

– Soarin, yo...

– Déjalo, así, no sigas matándome mas – pidió Soarin – Solo recuerda esto último de mi, tarde o temprano te van a pagar con la misma moneda.

Luego de eso, Soarin se marchó. En menos de un segundo, ambos chicos se encontraron en la sala principal.

– Vámonos de acá – propuso Shun.

– ¿Y todo lo que tenemos? – preguntó Soarin.

– Le voy dejar esto al loco este que viene a vigilar la mansión todos los días – respondió Shun – Total, tu y yo tenemos cuartos pa' tira' pa' arriba.

– Dale – accedió Soarin.

– Aló... papi, lo que tengas pa' hoy déjalo así, ven en cinco días, esta mansión es tuya... no, no estoy relajando... que si, te voy a dejar esto a ti, te lo regalo... si, aparte, en tu cuenta te voy a dejar novecientos millones, ahí tu resuelves... no agradezcas na', así te mantienes con vida durante un largo tiempo... dale, en cinco días... si, dale – se despidió Shun – Ta' listo, vámonos de esta mierda.

– Loco, vamos a cambiarnos de ropa – sugirió Soarin – Vamos a cancharnos la misma que teníamos puesta hace unos días.

– ¿La de las capuchas? – preguntó Shun.

– Si, esas mismas – respondió Soarin.

– Ta' bien – accedió Shun.

Minutos después, Shun y Soarin salieron con un atuendo anteriormente utilizado. La verdad, les quedaba muy bien, dejaba ver los músculos que tenían, no eran grandes, pero si tenían lo suyo. Luego de mirar la sala por última vez, ambos deciden retirarse.

– Vámonos – murmuró Shun.

Durante unas largas horas, Shun y Soarin estuvieron pensando en lo que habían hecho antes, era bastante torturador recordar los momentos que pasaron con esas dos chicas que solo rompieron sus corazones. Estando de vuelta en Pine Creek, se encontraron con las demás chicas, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy.

– Vaya, ya regresaron... pero las clases comenzaron hace dos semanas – recordó Applejack.

– Miren, la verdad es que yo... solo vine a despedirme, yo no voy a seguir en esto – confesó Shun.

– ¿Por que? – preguntaron las cuatro chicas.

– Prefiero no explicar nada, solo... que no voy a soportar mas esto... eso si, las vendré a visitar a las cuatro – respondió Shun.

– ¿Y para donde vas a ir? – preguntó Rainbow Dash.

– A República Dominicana, San Cristobal, con la gente que yo me crié – respondió Shun.

– Pues, en ese caso, nosotras te visitaremos cuando podamos – aseguró Applejack.

– Gracias, de verdad son buenas amigas – agradeció Shun.

Justo cuando Shun estaba por irse, Soarin salió de la nada.

– Yo voy contigo – anunció Soarin.

– Pero, Soarin, tu estas es...

– A mi no me importa eso, un amigo como tu no se consigue en ningún lado – interrumpió Soarin – Estamos iguales, es mas, si quieres nos convertimos en hermanos.

– Maldito loco – murmuró Shun – Bueno, vamos a darle, que aventuras, nos van a llegar bastantes.

Luego de eso, ahora si se iban a ir, pero una pregunta los frenó a los dos.

– ¿Y Sunset y Rarity? – preguntó Pinkie Pie.

– No nos nombren a esas dos, ni en pintura – ordenó Shun – Nos vemos, caramelos.

Ahora si, las cosas estaban decididas, Shun y Soarin se iban defenitivo para República Dominicana. Tras pasar varias horas, ambos estaban de vuelta, pero esta vez, en San Cristobal.

– Tranquilo, por acá me conoce to' el mundo – aseguró Shun.

– ¡Ajajajajaja! ¡Nojoda! ¡El maldito Shun está aquí! ¡Carajo, busquen una Coca-Cola! – exclamó un señor acercándose a ambos chicos – ¿Como estas? Tanto tiempo, zipote.

– Jajajaja, ¿como anda don Miguel? – preguntó Shun en tono de saludo.

– Ay vamos, luchando pa' lante – respondió Miguel – ¿Y el lagartico este?.

– Se llama Soarin, lo estoy estrenando – respondió Shun – Este es mi hermano.

– ¿Las cosas son así? ¡Mira, loquito, traete otro refresco! ¡Que la vaina ta' buena pa' rato! – exclamó Miguel.

Tras pasar las horas, Shun y Soarin se fueron a una playa para pasar el rato a solas. Ambos tenían unas bermudas puestas, mientras que lo demás, estaba al desnudo. Sin mas nada que hacer, ambos se sientan en una palmera a mirar las olas que se formaban. Mientras hacía eso, recordaban viejos tiempos.

– Tantos momentos tirados a la basura – se lamentó Shun.

– Ja, pero tienes que mirar el lado bueno, tuvimos mujeres buenas con experiencia – aseguró Soarin.

– Bueno, eso sí. Pero lo mejor de todo, es que comimos bastante – afirmó Shun.

– Si, ¿recuerdas cuando vivíamos en Pine Creek? – preguntó Soarin.

– ¿Como no? Parecíamos unas momias que no se paraban de las sillas reclinables – respondió Shun – ¿Te acuerdas del show que armaste en el aeropuerto?.

– Jajajajajaja, esos negros cristianos y de todo – respondió Soarin – ¿Cuando fuimos a méxico?.

– Si, se nos olvidó ir la vieja vecindad del chavo – afirmó Shun.

– Vahhh, recuerdas las buenas fiestas, eres un loco feliz – aseguró Soarin.

– Tu lo has dicho... lo malo, fue que esas dos, se metieran en la vida de nosotros – recordó Shun.

– Si, solo nos destrozaron el corazón, malvadas que ya la pagarán mas adelante – afirmó Soarin.

– Pero tu tranquilo, mano, lo bueno ta' aquí, con la familia – aseguró Shun.

– Ajá, con la cerveza también – agregó Soarin – Pero tu tienes que admitir una cosa.

– ¿Si? ¿Cuál? – preguntó Shun.

– Estas fueron sin duda alguna, sin impedimento alguno y sin...

– Dale de una vez – interrumpió Shun.

– Unas vacaciones inolvidables – completó Soarin.

– Si... ta' bueno pa' una historia – aseguró Shun.

– ¿Si? Pues, anda a buscar a un escritor llamado: Eliezer "Shun" González – sugirió Soarin.

– ¿Y ese loco quien es? – preguntó Shun.

– Un escritor de allá de Venezuela, dicen que escribe fanfics para luego publicarlos en Fanfiction – respondió Soarin – Eso si, ahí se hace llamar: "Shun Luian Arcangel".

– Ah, pero monstruo usa mi nombre – se quejó Shun.

– Si, lo que pasa, es tu eres un personaje creado por el, por eso todas las redes te las dedica a ti – explicó Soarin.

– Pero este está loco – murmuró Shun.

– Si, pero eso no es nada, todo este revoltillo lo escribió el y nosotros somos los actores – finalizó Soarin.

– Hi-jo-e'-la-zi-po-ti-lla – habló Shun en sílaba – Vamo' a buscarlo.

– Dale – accedió Shun.

* * *

**Ok, hasta acá llegó esta historia, espero que les haya gustado. No se pierdan mi siguiente publicación, será una historia que de seguro les va a gustar, se las recomiendo, búsquenla en mi perfil. No se les olvide tampoco seguirme en mis redes sociales, recuerden, en todas tengo el mismo nombre: "ShunTheDemon". En fin, les vuelvo a mencionar, que me gustó plenamente escribir esta historia y sacarles risas que ni sabían ustedes mismos si las escucharían nuevamente... carajo, de verdad, no se lo que estoy diciendo, como sea, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
